The Sangheili's Hell Jumper
by Loremaster98
Summary: New Mombasa 2552. She joins the Covenant because of her skill; he is a ODST trooper with a few little friends and surprises. They face off, but find something other than bloodshed. Join Rookie and Rehe through the battles, downtime, love, and pain. ODST male with mentality issues and Sangheili female. Smut, language, violence, and real struggle.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if I mess up the timeline, but I'm not a Halo know it all. Even though I wrote Skyrim stories, I will write both Halo and Skyrim. Hope you enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"Kaidon!" one of the Sangheili servants called, "Your sister's eggs are hatching."

The date August 13, 2530, on Sangheilios marks an important event for Kaidon Bova 'Rocamee. Today his nieces and/or nephews are hatching from the three eggs.

"Get Kosa, and tell her to be ready." Bova ordered the female servant, "She'd like to see her young."

The grey Sangheili female nodded as she bowed to his command. The servant left to find the Kaidon's sister.

Kaidon Bova made his way to the hatchery; the night air waned from the rising suns. The offspring's father, for all Kaidon Bova knew of, was a Sangheili swordsman sent to human colony of Harvest that returned to breed before being sent back to the Great Journey.

As Kaidon Bova entered the hatchery, the chirps of a lone sangheili hatchling echoed throughout the small room. Two eggs remained unbroken, but collapsed on themselves.

The kaidon's sister, Kosa, entered the hatchery with a heavy heart. Only one Sangheili was hatched from her clutch. Kosa carefully made her way to the hatchling, and lifted it from the shell.

"A female." Kosa said to the kaidon, "I've given you a niece. And her name shall be, Rehe."

 **Meanwhile, on earth.**

"Karen!" a concerned man asked his wife, "Karen, what's wrong?!"

Karen, the man's wife, replied in pain, "It's time. Joshua, it's time."

The couple have been expecting a child for the past months. Now is the child's time of life. The man called for an ambulance to take he and his wife to the hospital.

An hour has passed as Joshua, the father, waits for his wife and child. The nurse woke him from his sleep.

"It's a boy." The nurse said as Joshua rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"A boy?" Joshua yawned to receive a nod, "Can I see Karen?"

The nurse led him to his wife's assigned room.

"My love," Karen whispered to him, "I've a name for him: Blake.

* * *

 **Earth, Rookie, age 18, 2548:**

"Troopers!" Sergeant Johnson shouted at us, his new troops, "You still know the drill: See a Covie,"

"Kick his ass, Sergeant sir!" the troops finished.

"Mmm Hmm, damn right." Johnson approves of our answer, "Now, before you are testosterone filled killers on the battlefield, remember: point your gun in the opposite direction of your head. Don't want no accidental kills."

The troops answered in unison, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Good." Johnson smiled as he lit his cigar, "Now, who doesn't know how to use a weapon?"

Blake watched as fourteen men stepped up to the sergeant's question. He heard his officer audibly sigh. After the fall of Harvest, Blake knew he wanted to join the fight for survival. His mother begged him to stay and make weapons instead of use them. If only he listened the year before enlisting.

"Blake O'Neal," Sergeant Johnson ordered, "step forward and join Edward Buck's ODST squad."

"Sir?" I replied in confusion. Today is after all my final days of boot camp, so why would I be able to be a Hell Jumper.

"That's right rookie, you're a Hell Jumper." An officer orders me, "Get your gear and join Buck. He's waiting in the armory."

 **Sangheilios, Rehe, age 18, 2548**

"Mother," I said in respect, "the Covenant demand that I join. They will expect me to slay in the name of the righteous. The humans are a parasite th-"

My mother shushed my by placing her talons on half of my mandibles.

"I know. Your skill in combat will earn you glory." Mother smiled the best she could at the sangheili warrior before her, "Uncle Bova is proud with your ability to fight. You will bring honor to us."

I stand as mother finished speaking. I eagerly began making my way to the Covenant vessel that would take me to the cruiser, but mother spoke again.

"Try to stay away from the males." She warned me, "Males typically don't care whether or not you're a warrior. The Covenant will shame you for failing to be a warrior by mating with a comrade."

"Yes mother." I said before finally leaving, "Take care of uncle for me."

I left behind my family to earn honor and glory. The Covenant will rarely enlist a female Sangheili to war, but certain females, such as me, are due to certain skills.

The whine of a Covenant Spirit craft was heard before coming into view. The purple coloration and dual sides of the craft gave it an iconic look.

"Rehe 'Rocamee I presume?" A male Ultra asked as he handed me my new blue set of armor. "You are bestowed the rank of minor. Thel Vadamee is your commander unless told otherwise by the holy."

I stepped aboard the Spirit between two males. The males eyed me, disgusting beasts. I stood shorter than them by a few inches, my skin was paler, and my limbs were not as thick as the male. One of them suddenly spoke as the craft began its ascent.

"Thel Vadamee, Ship master. I believe you will serve aboard my vessel." The male informs, "You will have your own quarters since you are the only female aboard."

The second male spoke up, "Don't try to be like the previous Arbiter and die. Thel Vadamee has a family history of being Arbiters."

"So female, tell us your name." Thel Vadamee asks. Ignoring the other Sangheili

"Rehe 'Rocamee, niece of Kaidon Bova 'Rocamee and daughter of Kosa 'Rocamee."

"Rtas, you hear that?" Thel told the other male, "She's a 'Rocamee."

The other, presumably Rtas, spoke, "Her father was a great Ultra and a excellent friend. Too bad he gave his life for the cause."

I looked to Rtas and my curiosity escapes in a question, "What was my father like?"

Thel Vadamee chuckled, "In due time young one. In due time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reach, Rookie, age 22:**

"Trooper!" Spartan- B312, Noble Six, ordered as I take cover, "Covies in the hall. Take care of them!"

"Roger sir." Dalton replies after firing our assault rifle.

Reach is being glassed by the Covenant. ODST squads were dropped all over New Alexandria; many were killed upon landing.

"Rookie, get up here." Buck ordered over the communication system, "Evac bird's here! Move trooper, move!"

Dalton takes another elite down before moving up the stairs. A whine came from the Covenant frigate as we entered the Pelican.

"Oh shit!" the wounded soldiers exclaimed as a bright beam of light came from the Covenant frigate.

"Noble team!" I yell into my comm system, "Noble team, can you read me?!"

Static came from the system as I attempted contact again.

"Noble team is MIA. Repeat, Noble team is MIA." Buck informed his commanding officer, "Yes sir… two hours sir… affirmative… New Alexandria has fallen… roger, over and out."

I look into Buck's visor as the city around us crumbles.

"Redeployment set for earth." Buck said as he lifted a marines head, "You're going home."

The sky was a red color as the Covenant glassed the city. When will humanity gain control of the war. Too many men and women have lost their lives. Humanity needs more Spartans if they are to stand a chance.

"Rookie, we have a chance." Buck said as I loaded my magnum, "Another Spartan, John- 117. He can bring us from extinction."

The screams of the dead cried out from the burning city. So many people have died for human survival.

"Cheer up Rookie," Buck said as he sat beside him, "we'll be on leave and who knows, You could find a nice young woman for yourself."

I flip and tell Buck to fuck off.

"Fine. Fine I was only teasing you Rook, no need to be a dick."

* * *

 **Reach, Rehe, age 22:**

I am cleansing myself of impurities such as dirt and blood from human marines. The door hissed open as a Zealot interrupted her unarmored cleansing.

"Female, off your ass and put your armor on." Deton, the Zealot, ordered as I try to cover myself from his eyes, "The last Demon is ours to kill. A glorious occasion is it not?"

I nodded as I cautiously grabbed my skinsuit and covered my exposed body with it.

"I'll be there momentarily, Deton." I said as I held my skinsuit closer to my hips, "Permission to dress?"

The male nodded as leaned against a wall; continuing to stare at me, "Take your time."

I sighed before giving in to the Zealot watching me. I dressed myself in the body suit before grabbing her blue minor armor.

 _Why does he not leave? He continues watching me. Typical male behavior. Thinks that I'll be his mate._

Finally in my armor and some assistance, I arm myself with a plasma rifle and board a Phantom. The male Sangheili around me stare with confusion. The Unggoy cower by her feet. Kig-yar prepare their shields and beam rifles.

"Mistress," one of the Unggoy asks me with fear in his voice, "is this your first battle?"

I look down at the short bastard, causing him to shuffle away in fear. _Ignorant cannon fodder_.

"Unggoy, return to me." I command waiting for the grunt to present himself. He cowardly steps forward to stand in front of me, "This is my first battle against a Demon, but I fear nothing. Thel Vadamee requests me to fight."

"And fight you shall, sister." A male in golden armor speaks as he draws his energy swords, "I've requested you because of your agility. We need to take the Demon from all sides."

"Ship master Vadamee," the Zealot who watched me dress bows to Thel, "this female failed to call you Ship master. Should I punish her?"

"Not necessary Deton." Thel Vadamee says, "She's only a young female, she'll learn soon enough."

The Zealot gave a huff of disapproval, but does as Thel commands.

"Prepare to jump." The pilot called back to the troops, "Ready. Go, go, go."

I am the first to leap from the phantom, my hooves shatter the ground around me. I have to lead a squadron of grunts. I tightly grasp my plasma rifle, waiting for the Demon to strike. Thel Vadamee commands his troops to the sounds of battle.

"Rehe and Deton go around the left; N'thosa and I will take the right." Thel Vadamee commands, "For the Covenant."

We split into their assigned groups and charge the human structure. As we near the battle, a lone human taunts the forces around him.

"Bring it you fucks!" the human male shouts as N'thosa falls dead, "I'm the lone wolf. I. Am. Noble. Team!"

I charged the Demon with my rifle, effectively damaging its view. Plasma hitting its chest where its vitals are, but it refuses to die. The Demon removes its helmet to reveal a young human covered in scars and burns.

"You mother fucker!" it yells as it charges at me, "I'll kill you!"

I back away in fear, firing my weapon until it overheats. The Demon is shot in the back by a needler and forgets about me. Praise the Gods.

The Demon kicks his weapon into his hand as he fires both an assault rifle and a magnum.

"I'm taking a lot of you to Hell with me." The Demon continues as Deton knocks him over, "For Noble!"

The human continues fighting as Deton draws an energy sword. Thel stands with his sword drawn, hoping that he would be the one who killed the last Demon.

I gasp as the Demon attempts to stand and move toward me. I began firing at the Demon again.

"Rehe!" Thel yells at me, "Down!"

Thel penetrates through the Demon's armor, forcing his blade through him. The Demon gasps as he drops his weapons.

"Damn Sangheili." The Demon whispered as he was lowered to the ground. The Demon moved his hands to his throat and removed four chains, "Hoorah."

"The Demon has fallen!" Thel shouts to the soldiers around him.

Cheers erupt from all, except one: me. I moved her talons along the Demon's face, then to his hand. He was but a youngling in death. I take the chains when no one looks. Since the Covenant began learning the human language in hopes of trying to blend in, I was able to read the chains.

 _Kat, age 22, Noble Two_

 _Jorge, age 37, Noble Five_

 _Carter, age 25, Noble One_

 _Emile, age unknown, Noble Four_

 _Eric, age unknown, Noble Six_

"An entire family of Demons," I whispered as I read Noble on each chain, "wiped out for the journey."

Someone is coming. I quickly hid the chains as the footsteps of a Sangheili come closer. I knew jackals and grunts would ignore me due to my strength, but a Sangheili male would beat me for taking items from the field of battle and possibly kill me.

"There you are." Deton said as he spotted me, "What are you doing back here?"

I quickly lied to the Zealot, "Female things."

The Zealot turned and grumbled what I had said, before returning.

"Come, the Prophets wish to speak with you." Deton told me, "You should hurry before they become furious."

I followed close; able to keep the chains from rattling. Why would the Prophets wish for me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Covenant super carrier, Rehe, age 22:**

"Deton." I ask as the Zealot continues eating his meal, "The prophets said that I am to be leading an attack wave on earth; they told me that I'll be the rank of minor, but still be eligible to carry an energy sword. Any advice?"

"Rehe," Deton said with a raw slab of meat in his mandibles, "I've known you since the human planet, Reach, fell. You led a squad and did nothing wrong. You will do fine."

"Thank you, Deton." I smiled as I remove my helmet. My pale grey skin reflecting the light.

"You know, because we are both comrades doesn't mean we can't be a single warrior." Deton said as I looked up into green eyes, "What I'm saying is, I want you to trust me in what's about to happen."

I tilt myhead as I ask in confusion, "What are doing? What do you mean?"

Deton stood and ordered me to follow. He was a superior, and I had to follow his orders or face punishment. I followed him down to the sleeping quarters.

"What are we doing here, I must meet Thel Vadamee." I begin protesting as he grabbed my arm.

"Thel Vadamee is dead!" Deton yells as his fist connects to the wall beside my head, "You're no longer under his protection."

"Help!" I tried calling anyone to aid me, "Help!"

Deton only laughed at my screams, "No one will come to your aid. You're mine."

Deton shoved me into the room as the doors slid open. He placed his hands on my chest plate and began removing it, "This is going to hurt greatly."

 **New Mombasa, Rookie, age 22:**

"Jesus Rook, that's the fourth chick you've scared off." Buck said while taking a shot of whiskey, "Not really a womanizer are you?"

I just lounged in my seat as many soldiers and civilians were drinking while watching their exotic dancers.

"Next time, take me to a bar instead of a strip club." I said as the women around performed their erotic dances, "I'm going back to base."

"Romeo." Buck ordered as the trooper stepped away from the girl in front of him, "Help Rook out will you. He seems kind of lonely."

"You read his file?" Romeo asked as Rookie put his brown leather jacket on, "When he was young he was always in trouble with the police; parents tried sending him to reform school, but it didn't work. Since he joined the military, he and Dalton, took all their rage out on the Covies. Guy's a lone wolf, never had a girlfriend or a true friend."

"That's not true," Buck drunkenly stated, "there was that one guy from Noble team on Reach. Noble Six I think."

"ONI never was that good with secrets." Romeo sighed, "Six was a lone wolf as well. Why else would Rook talk to a Spartan? Any way after the Pillar of Autumn left, all of Noble was wiped out."

"Is that so?" Buck asked before taking a last shot, "Who's Dalton anyway?"

 **Deton's sleeping quarter, Rehe, age 22:**

My tears roll down my mandibles. I have been stripped of armor. The pain I have endured was similar to a twenty gallon bucket of scolding hot water slowly bring poured onto my back and chest; dripping into any crevice it could find. Deton used heated liquid plasma on me, hot enough it wouldn't leave permanent marks. Sadistic fucking male.

I can't move my arms because I was restrained to the Zealots wall. The male was nowhere near being finished with me. No, he had planned on forcing me to mate with him, but he's going to break me mentally and physically first.

"You ready to scream more, female." Deton asked as he gripped my mandible, "Of course you are."

"Please, let me go." I beg as the male began removing his armor, "Let me go or else we're both going to be executed."

"The prophets are false, they…" Deton stopped as another Zealot entered.

"Deton?" the second Zealot asked, "What are you doing to her? Do you believe that the prophets are false?"

"Yes, the prophets are false. They no not of the power of the halo." Deton answered before releasing my hips, "As for her, she wanted me to do this to her."

"Lies, it's all lies!" I shouted before Deton forced his fist into my abdomen, "He forced himself on me."

The second Zealot drew his energy sword and charged Deton. Deton ducked the attack and drew his own energy sword. The two Zealot crossed blades, causing bright plasma to emit. The second Zealot finally made his last blow by cutting Deton's hand off.

"Yield and face judgement or die." The Zealot said while holding his sword near Deton's throat.

"I will die a warriors death than live a cowards life." were Deton's final words before moving his head against the energy sword.

I watched as my tormentor separated his head and body willingly. Very little blood spewed from his body. I allowed the tears to fall freely as the Zealot unlocked my restraints.

 **New Mombasa, Rookie, age 22:**

"Troopers, explain yourselves." An officer yelled at two marines, "Explain why you two are hiding in the middle of the barracks."

I shook my head at the soldiers stammering their answer, "Sir, we… uh… we were… we're going out on patrol, sir."

"Don't give me this shit trooper!" The officer began yelling into the mens ears, "You know that I know that you were going out to get you some! Drop down and give me two hundred push-ups. Count them out!"

I passed them with a smile hidden from view. Two troopers trying to secretly get laid and their commander finds them before their squad leader. I continued walking to base, despite the fact I could've taken the warthog. Walking usually relaxed my mind from my problems, like Dalton.

"Perhaps mom was right about you." I question myself, "Maybe you're just a soldier destined for death. Maybe you're just a lone wolf. Hell, even the lone wolf calls for a pack to find him. Perhaps I'm just here to live, fight, and die; never destined for anything else."

Within five minutes, I entered the barrack and lay face up in the hard bunk.

"Maybe the split-lips think they'll kill me finally." I finally said before closing my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Covenant frigate, Rehe, age 22:**

"Rehe, get moving!" an Ultra ordered as I equipped my carbine, "Humans will be expecting our invasion and send The Demon."

I nodded, before boarding the phantom drop ship. I was greeted with four grunts, two jackals, and a brute chieftain. The chieftain stood two feet taller than my seven foot six stature; his dark hair smelt of disease and rancid meat.

The chieftain growled. I gazed into his blood red eyes and saw anger. He loaded his four spikers and placed his gravity hammer on his back. The chieftain continued growling as I checked off her weapons: an energy sword and carbine. The brute startled me by speaking.

"Females belong in the kitchen and bearing children; not on the battlefield." The chieftain growled after I loaded my carbine, "I was wise to join a females squad, because now I can show you how to fight."

"Jiralhanae, listen." I hissed after the phantom left for earth, "This is MY squad; not yours. I will be victorious and I will not fail. At least a Sangheili male would say his name?"

The chieftain growled before swinging his hand at my head; the back of his hand forcing me to the ship floor, "Don't talk down to me, again! I will show much more aggression next time, understand?!"

The grunts and jackals looked at me as I let a pained groan escape from me as i tried stand. One grunt was foolish enough to try and help me stand. The poor grunt had both of his arms dismembered by the chieftain.

"Anyone else feel like helping a bitch stand?" the brute asked receiving no's as answers, "Good."

 **UNSC naval vessel over a Covenant frigate, Rookie, age 22:**

I lounged in the corner of the room as my squad members: Dutch, Mickey, Romeo, and Buck, went over the battle plans. Months before, nobody was prepared for the inevitable; now we're late in defense.

"Wake up buttercup." Romeo said hitting me with his sniper stock, "New captain or something."

I stood in attention as a blonde haired woman entered the room. She wore ODST armor and had what seemed to be a recon Spartan helmet. Her attire said ODST, but her attitude yelled ONI.

She began speaking to us. I could give a fuck less, for all i cared she could've been ordering us to use stealth. After losing my parents to an unexpected attack on my home world, and my only friend on Reach, what else could I lose?

"Gear up!" Buck ordered, "Check ammo and weapons, we're going in the Covies ship. Close quarters fighting. So get set for a combat drop."

Buck left the weapons rack to chat with the woman. I was the first to grab his favored SMG and SOCOM pistol.

"To your pods." Someone ordered.

I locked the weapons down in the pod. The seat of the pod was dark along with a _safe_ interior. Looks can be deceiving, many ODST troopers have lost their lives from impact on the battlefield; others die from other pods hitting them.

The pod started moving before suspending over the Covenant frigate.

"Sound off troopers." Buck ordered over the communication system.

"Dare, ready. Romeo, ready. Mickey, ready. Dutch, ready." My squad members called out to Buck's order.

"Rookie, ready to kick ass, sir." I responded after a brief silence.

The pods were released, leaving the UNSC ship to a Covie frigate. I watched two plasma bolts disintegrated another squadron. Plasma barely missing me during his free fall.

"Unknown anomaly coming from the frigate." Dare yelled over the comms, "Fuck! They're going to make a jump!"

A light blue glow appeared in the front of the ship. Looking down, I began praying that I'll survive. My prayers were answered because the ship moved through slip space. The squadron was sent off target as the Covenant frigate escaped. Radio contact with my team was eliminated by the electro-magnetic pulse.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I glared at the approaching African theatre of war. New Mombasa. The pod hit a building before bouncing into another; I lost consciousness upon impact.

 **New Mombasa, Rehe, age 22:**

The jackals took a position on an elevated road; the grunts followed close to me as we swept for humans. The chieftain growled and continued watching me closely.

"Sangheili. Here." The brute chieftain growled before I came even closer.

"What do you need?" I asked executing two humans.

The chieftain smiled while he growled. One of his hands wrapped around my throat and the other took my energy sword. He lifted me easily, strangling me the entire time.

"Tartarus sends his regards." The chieftain chuckled as he drew his spiker, "Thel Vadamee put this onto your kind; now beg for a virgin's death."

My eyes were closed as he threw me into a human vehicle. I barely raised my carbine to the chieftain's head. The chieftain growled before taking my weapon.

"Weak female." The chieftain growled before crushing my right hand. The chieftain continued beating me with strong punches into my skull.

Out of the corner of my fear filled eye came a dark figure. It charged the chieftain with a small human weapon. The chieftain roared as he swung his gravity hammer. The figure became a human soldier. Every swing the chieftain made, the human dodged and continued shooting at the brute's shields; the grunts and jackals lay slain on the ground with their blue and orange blood mixing together. This wasn't a normal human soldier, but it was no demon.

The human shot its final round, disengaging the chieftain's shield. The chieftain roared before the human leapt with a round object in its hand. The human forced its hand, and the round object, down the chieftain's throat. Rehe watched as the chieftain choked before his head, from the neck up, disappeared in a ball of fire.

The human gave a few labored breaths before aiming its weapon at me. I held her hands up in defeat.

"Human, I yield." I said in the unholy human language, confusing the soldier, "I see darkness. I surrender."

I passed out from the chieftain's attacks. Darkness encased my sight around the human.

 **Sorry guys, but I've had a depression for the past two weeks and have really went over the edge a few days ago. I won't explain it to you. Feel free to read my FICTIONPRESS story COLD SOULS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Mombasa, Rookie, age 22:**

"Fuck." I said after lowering my SMG at the elite, "Why is it that I always gotta make a choice?"

The elite was unconscious after a brute chieftain started attacking it. I sigh and tried moving the beast into a building that still opened the door.

"Heavy bastard, ain't ya?" I ask the unconscience alien after sliding it one foot from its original position, "You're gonna make me regret this ain't you?"

The elite groaned as it was being slid onto a sidewalk.

"So my name's Blake, but you can call me Rookie or Rook." I introduced myself to the unconscious alien, "You from a different planet? That's interesting, my friend was too." Dalton says after sitting on the ground across from the elite, "What's your name? I bet it's Destroy All Humans Jr. Fuckin' aliens. Nice armor though."

After struggling to get the elite into a building, I removed my helmet to allow myself to breathe tainted air and watch the elite the entire time. The elite's chest rose and fell consistently with its breathing. Not dead yet. The armor was that of a blue colored minor. Something caught my eye about the elite's limbs, they were thinner than others.

"What's wrong bro, do you even lift?" Dalton chuckled as we crawled forwards, "I'm going to Hell. Look at that, at least I arrived here feet first. God we need friends."

The elite groaned before its silver eye snapped open. It jumps away from us, gasping.

"Easy split-lip." Dalton says aiming the SMG, "I just saved your ass."

The elite continues gasping for air. The minor looks at its surroundings before looking back to us.

"You… you spared me?" it speaks in a higher pitched voice, "I was spared by a human?"

I take control and I lower the weapon taking in the elite's voice, "It's our nature to show mercy; even to those who invade and murder innocents."

"That's a lie." The elite stands with calmer breathing, "Your kind is an uncultured and savage race. You can't show mercy, unless this is a trick."

"Hate to break it to you, split-lip, but this is really happening." Dalton smiles at the elite and slowly came closer, "Your kind have murdered infants, mothers, and fathers. Split-lip, open your eyes, the brutes have even ripped unborn children from their mother's bellies then ripped the child apart. Trust me, I've seen it split-lip."

"Stop calling me that." It demanded as we laughed.

"Aww, did I hurt the little lizard's feelings." I then impersonated a young child, "I'm sowwy, split-lip."

"I said stop!" it huffed before turning its back to me.

"Don't tell me we hurt your feelings?" I asked before smiling, "Tell me this, why are you so different than any other split-lip out there?" Daltons asked aiming at the elite's neck with our pistol, "What makes you special?"

The elite sighed, "I'm the only female Sangheili to serve in the war."

I lower the pistol slightly, "Out of all the pussy on your planet, they only bring you. Poor girl."

"What the fuck is your problem!" she lifts us off the ground, "By tradition, I'm your servant, but no one has to know."

"Have you lost your parents to an unexpected attack, or your best friend on another planet?" I ask putting my weapon inside her mandibles, "One pull and your gone. There's no fun in cowardly killings though. Let me go and I might let you aid me in finding my squad."

The elite released a huff of irritation before tossing me to the ground. She watched as I picked myself up.

"My name, human, is Rehe 'Rocamee." She said after bowing her head slightly, "I would, sadly, be honor bound to help you find your unit."

"Yeah, and before I forget to reintroduce myself, I'm known as Rookie and Rook." I sighed through my helmet, "Stay close and don't shoot me or any humans. Understood?"

Rehe nodded as she searched for a weapon, "I'll defect to your side because of the Jiralhanae. Bastards."

"Do you know why he attacked?" I asked after offering the elite my SOCOM.

"Not that I'm aware of." Rehe replied before pushing the weapon away, "I won't be a heretic for your technology."

I shrugged my shoulders as she took a brute's plasma rifle. The odd duo continued their way to a beacon that I had traced up on my helmet.

"What is your unit like?" Rehe asked after an hours silent walk, "Are they fierce and skilled in combat like a Sangheili?"

"Depends on how much sleep we've had." I monotonously answered her, "I'm not sure how a Sangheili fights, but we're not Spartans. We die from those short fuckers and to those hairy apes."

Rehe made a sound that a person who is in deep thought would make. I slowed my pace enough to walk beside the female elite soldier. Through my helmet I caught myself staring at her. Her silver eyes, her grey leathery skin, her mandibles. Beautiful.

 _Fuck am I thinking? She's an alien! I'm desperate, but not that desperate… am I? No, I think._

 _God Blake. Why can't you just stop chasing ass?_

 _Dalton, I am a man._

 _Dumbass alien hybrid making mother fuck._

"Something wrong?" Rehe asked, startling me from my argument.

"No!" I hysterically shouted at her, "Why would there be?"

She continued to stare into my visor with every moment she could sneak. The blue tinted glass made it difficult to see me. A strong silent warrior like me must remain anonymous to the world.

"Human, forgive my question," Rehe asked after I knocked an object down, "but if I am met with your squad, how will they know that I'm on your side?"

"They won't." I replied, "Romeo's sniper, completely fucked up. I know where they are."

Rehe followed close behind as I crouched at a corner.

"Three grunts led by a brute; and a hunter pair." Dalton aimed the SMG, "We need to get underground and find Dare. If I kill the brute, can you take his squad over?"

She shook her head. If the brute falls, then his grunts would panic; the hunters would do as their name says and hunt for a target.

"I have another question," Rehe said raising the plasma rifle to a hunter's back, "You're a strong warrior and on my planet the strongest gets the most mates. How many mates do you have?"

"Umm, that's an odd question." I tried answering, "None I guess, the war really doesn't allow that kind of stuff. Earlier, I noticed that you had an energy sword. I thought only the higher ranking elites could wield one."

She gave a shaky breath before sending a volley of plasma into the hunter's back. The armor plate broke from its mount; the hunter growled before swinging its shielded arm at the pain. I sprinted with enough force to tackle the brute. Rehe continued her attack on the hunters; one growled as its comrade fell. I stood and continued firing into the brute's light armor.

"Come on, they're leaderless!" Dalton shouted as both hunters and brute died, "Hurry while we've got a chance."

A phantom hovered over the street they were in moments before we enter the underground.

"To answer your question about being a minor with a blade." Rehe answered, traveling down the elevator shaft, "I was allowed to possess one after showing my valor on Reach."

"Interesting." I said as we descended the cables, "You ever seen a Spartan?"

She remained silent. Her silver eyes avoided looking to me. Once again, Rookie asked the question; with more authority.

"If a Spartan is what you call the Demons, then yes." She hesitantly answered, "It was my first battle to fight a demon. Before the demon died it held chains in its fist."

"What color was its armor?" I asked sadly, "Was it red like human blood?"

Looking through her memories of the demon, she barely remembered the armor color. Red.

"Yes. When it fell dead, it removed it's hel-" she answered.

I drew SOCOM pistol before she finished and warned, "Choose your next words carefully."

"It had grief in its eyes as it fell. After the fighting, I looked at the chains it held." Rehe cautiously answered, "I still have them if you want them."

I sighed as we leapt to the floor, "It'd be nice to read their tags for their courage on Reach."

 **Sorry if I've left any lore out, but as I've said before I don't know all about HALO. If it's because Rehe is like a normal male Sangheili, that's how I feel more comfortable writing about her. I've not watched the HALO LEGENDS anime because I hate the style of anime. I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meant to do this sooner, but I was celebrating my eighteenth birthday. You don't care, you want to read. Enjoy mother fuckers. Just kidding, love you guys and gals for the reviews and favorites.**

 **New Alexandria, Rookie, age 22:**

 _"But we got to fall back," Buck said as Rook started to make movements to jump back into the crumbling remains of New Alexandria, "If you think you could live with an alien that's looking for survivors, go ahead."_

 **New Mombasa, Rookie, age 22:**

"Rehe, think you could provide cover fire while I hit the big bastard?" I whispered as a patrol came closer.

Giving a nod, Rehe prepared her plasma rifle. The Sangheili warrior stood still as two of the four grunts passed. She allowed a soft growl to emit from her throat as the brute passed. I held the SMG firm as the first burst of rounds shattered the shields of the brute. Rehe unleashed a hail of plasma into the grunts.

"I'll bath in your blood, human!" the brute shouted as it began a rage filled charged.

My SMG clip ran empty, after a few lucky shots, as the brute came closer and faster. Drawing my knife, Dalton took control and charged forward towards the brute. Rehe killed the last grunt's life and saw my upcoming death wish . She hurled the final grunt at the charging brute's pathway, causing him to hit the corridor wall.

I slashed at the brutes throat, barely separating the skin. As the tall; hairy beast held its throat, it was able to grab my knife arm and hoist the me up.

"Oh shit!" I shouted from the vise grip on my arm, "Demon! Help!"

Both Rehe and the brute turned to search for the Demon. Taking the opportunity at the lessened grip on my arm, I tossed the blade into my free hand and thrust. The blade entered into the ape's eye, blinding him. Both Rehe and the brute were shocked at the my trick.

Twisting the small carbon based blade inward, and then removing to stab the brute's throat, I killed another one of the most dangerous soldiers that humanity knows.

"Never again. Never say there's a Demon." Rehe gasped as I slid down the wall to catch my breath .

Standing once more, we began traveling deeper into the underground. No more patrols crossed our. A half hour passed by before we stopped in a narrow room.

Islid down a wall as Rehe watched from the opposite side of the room. Removing my helmet and pack, I pulled out a container. Sighing in contempt, the I removed a plastic film from the MRE. Rehe's nostrils flared like a bloodhound's as the scent of my garbage reaches her. Her eyes never locked onto a single item in the container. Brown meat, green vegetables, a bar of brown ,and a container of something liquid.

"Hungry?" I asked as she looked to the person speaking, "I've not eaten since… Hell hours before the drop, noon's the last time I ate."

"It smells delicious." Rehe answered, slowly walking forward, "What is it?"

Chuckling at the Sangheili's reaction to the meal, I gave her one of the meats. Rehe sat next to the armored human,me, minus the helmet.

"MREs they're supposed to be a soldier's food source, but I'll let you judge that." Rookie spoke softly, as if a fragile artifact was near breaking.

 _She is not a fucking vase Blake. Talk normal._

I waited for her to chew the meat; instead, she held the meat substitute between her mandibles tasting the human MRE.

I laughed as she spat the meat substitute onto her legs, "Finally got a reason to complain to the C.O. about this garbage."

"How can you stand this filth you call food?!" Rehe choked with the lingering taste, "It's horrid."

"Trust me, baby. This is not even real human food." Dalton smoothly speaks

Looking at her weapon Rehe held what resembles a smile. She began idly entertaining herself by counting the water drops.

 _She's got to be too young to be a soldier. I bet she's around… would you stop! Lack of sleep could do this couldn't it? Yeah, let's just say that and eat._

Taking my mind off the Sangheili beside me, I stared down to the MRE with dread. Another day of substitute and dried products to eat. Taking the first horrid bite into the brown meat substitute, I had the taste of an undercooked hotdog and burning tires at once. Chewing the MRE supplies slowly, so as to not lose the contents of my stomach. As I prepared for the third terrible mouthful, a heavy weight fell on my shoulder. A soft sound like snoring came from the weight.

Turning my head to see my blue reflection in a minor's helmet. Had Rehe dozed off and unconsciously moved to the warmth beside her? I must have taken longer than I had originally thought.

 _What the fuck do I do?! I'll wake her if I try moving. No, be a professional, let her rest. Remember she's probably been moving since the invasion. That doesn't mean shit. She's an alien for Christ sake, and a different one too. I don't know, there's something about her. She's got the right idea though, not dawn for another three hours._

Turning back to the MRE in my lap, I tossed the horrible 'meal' aside. Six hours unconscious and sleeping for three are two different things that I know which one I preferred. Slowly closing my eyes from the past few days of sleepless drills and very few naps, I let his mind go to the distant land of rest.

 **I'm going to try this a little bit differently, your votes matter. Next chapter is going to be different because it will be in Rehe's point of view, like how she thinks, feels, reacts, and her emotions. If you like it better in first person I'll write from a POV from then on. Best of luck to you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgive me on being late and any grammatical errors, but I wasn't able to write for the past week because of my vacation, sorry. Enjoy**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

" _Mother, the humans have fallen on planet Reach. It's only a matter of time before we shall end them. I long to return to yours and Uncle's company. Perhaps when I return you would allow me to be apart of the home guard. Goodbye mother, until I return or send another message." I say into the holo-terminal sending my message to Sangheilios. It's been a week since Reach, the human colony, fell. I've been waiting for the invasion on the human home world paitiently, but now Ship Master, Thel Vadamee was ordered to follow the escaped ship, The Pillar of Autumn. As for me, I'm reassigned to another Corvette._

 **Earth: present day**

Opening my eyes to find a human female standing in front of me. She's not aiming her weapon, an M6 SOCOM as Rookie told me his side arm was, instead she's looking to my right. Causing me to glance in the direction she's watching; I nearly jump in fear at what I'm resting my head on.

The pale human with short cut hair. Rookie put his arm around me with a sound coming from his throat that sounds like aggressive thrumming. We both must've fallen asleep after the horrible meal I tried. By the gods!

The human female began laughing as she looked to my face. Her yellow hair tucked behind her head as she kicked the human next to me. As he slowly blinked his eyes open they immediately locked with mine. His blue eyes and my armor nearly identical.

"Fuck Rookie, what are you doing with him?!" the female asked as he quickly placed his helmet on, "I want you to tell me why I found you boys cuddling."

"Ma'am, this is Rehe; she's a female." Rookie tells the female correcting her on my gender, "I actually saved her from a chieftain, she offered her servitude to me, and here we are."

"Cuddling. You two were... cuddling; in the underground of New Mombasa." The female sighs, "Any idea where your squad is?"

Rookie shakes his head as we stand to follow the female human. She began leading us deeper into the underground corridors. My head begins to ache from the punishment it withstood earlier against the Jiralhanae.

My thoughts drift away, back to the home world. The green and silken robes I've worn when mother takes me to the market. The males I've had to beat to earn my chance of the trials. My near rape by the hands of a Zealot on the carrier. Now, I'm traveling beside two humans to find their unit. Oh, how the Gods can shape glory, or humiliation.

"So, uh, Rehe?" the female asks me, "Why is it that you are with Rook?"

The male human in question shakes his head slightly at the question. I'm not sure, perhaps it was the head trauma or the sight of his skills in combat. Listen to me, babbling like a young female infatuated with the male of her dreams. If he is strong enough and fast enough to beat a Jiralhanae Chieftain in hand to hand combat, he's a challenge to a Sangheili minor like me.

"I was patrolling with my squad mates, one of which was a Jiralhanae Chieftain." I answer her truthfully, "The Jiralhanae ordered me to him, as told, I did so. No sooner had I approached, he began disarming me and strangling me. He nearly killed me, and would've if Rookie hadn't ended him with bare hands."

She silences her questions for a moment before turning to the male beside me.

"And how is it that you killed a chieftain and lived without shooting?" She asks as Rookie shrugs his shoulders, "So you expect me to believe that you can take a chieftain in hand to hand combat and you don't know how?"

Rookie looks past the female human, and without a single word, fires a busy from his SMG. The squeal of a Yanme,e dying hits my eardrums, or the sound sensors of my species.

"Shit! Drones!" I hear the female human shout when another grabs her SOCOM in an attempt to wrench it from her grip. Rookie draws his small excuse for a blade, and tosses it to the trapped female. I turn to fire my scavenged plasma rifle into a swarm.

"Die you little bitch!" Rookie taunts as he tries to reload his sidearm.

"Rookie! We need to move! Virgil is under attack!" the female human orders, tossing the bloodied blade back to Rookie.

I follow the two humans, providing covering fire until we reach our destination.

What did I just do? I'm siding myself with the humans. Those barbaric savages I swore to destroy. When did I become a traitor? How could I?

"Sangheili!" the female human calls to me, "Hurry! Virgil is being attacked by more brutes."

In my thoughts, the two small humans sprinted past me.

"Human, you never spoke of your name." I say as she couches next to Rookie.

"Dare, that's all you'll know and that's all I'll say." She silently snaps at me, "Brutes up ahead. Quiet."

Crouching beside the humans to assume our surprise attacks. The shouts and roars of the Jiralhanae sounded like they were angry at something. What could possibly cause this much anger from them?

"Private O'Neal, take your friend and flank their left; I'll move to Virgil." The female known as Dare ordered this unknown, "Ready, and… move!"

Jumping from the ledge we were standing on, my hooves bent the steel below me. Rookie was just dropping from his hanging position when the first of the spiker rounds grazed by. Letting out my battle cry, I charged forward towards the least armored Jiralhanae. Thousands of hours I've dreamt of killing one of these bastards, but since I'm female they would do things to me. By the Gods! What am I saying?

The Jiralhanae swung his enormous hand to swat my attack from him. Why aren't I using my weapon?! Realising my mistake, I draw the plasma rifle to fire. As the weapon is unclipped from my waist, the Jiralhanae falls dead with holes in his jaw.

"That's two you owe me." Rookie says reloading his SMG.

* * *

 **Rookie POV:**

I place another clip in my SMG as Rehe bows her head to me. Strange.

"Hey lovebirds! The objective!" Dare orders through my COMM system, "Fuck! Chieftain!"

My visor flares bright as a brute throws a new type of flashbang. I duck behind a nearby container and begin blindly firing towards the brutes. Rehe is on the ground struggling to stand and clear her vision. Fuck!

I leap into Rehe's stomach, knocking her behind another crate. She is still trying to clear her vision when the chieftain destroys our cover. I raise my SMG in a pitiful attempt to kill him. He raises his gravity hammer. Closing my eyes to avoid watching my own death with my blind fire, the brute roars as the gravity hammer impacts the floor. Opening one of my eyes to see a bloodied ape in armor, a phantom's whining echoed in the room.

"Come on." I order the female elite taking her bicep.

"Leave me human, my sight is gone." she says as I pull her to where Dare went, "I will only slow you down."

I ignore her request and continue to pull her arm. She must know this blindness is temporary. Hell, maybe her eyes are more light sensitive. No matter, she's coming with me and Dare. ONI would love this. Then again, she could be a valueable asset to the UNSC and provide intelligence. She don't even trust me yet. Does she? Now really ain't the time Dalton.

 **Sorry about this chapters end, but I wanted to publish this before y'all get aggressive (No names) ;-). You know who you are.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is very personal to me for certain struggles. Enjoy you carnivores.**

* * *

" _Dalton, it's our only chance to get some cash." I say as my ally takes the lead._

" _Blake, you must remember: we are one. I can't exist without you, and you can't exist without me." Dalton says as we sneak past a guard._

 _Our objective is in front of us. The Jeweled Crown. For weeks we've scouted out the area, studying guard patterns, security measures, and the way to escape._

" _You know what to do, Blake." Dalton whispers, allowing me to pick the lock._

" _Roger that, I'm on it, over." An unknown man says followed by footsteps. Shit!_

" _Blake! Abort the theft!" I'm ordered when two hands grab mine._

" _We have a thief in custody, over." The guard tells through the walkie after arresting us._

" _Game over Blake, game over." Dalton whispers as the police take us._

* * *

 **New Mombasa, 2552:**

" _All I'm saying is, if she trusts you then we'll take the prophets down."_ Dalton says as I lead Rehe to Dare and Virgil. I'm nearly their when Rehe stops.

"I can see now Rookie, you must release my arm now." She demanded as the door opens. Virgil, an engineer. Not just any engineer, but a fucking Covenant engineer. I release Rehe when Dare and the floating squid face us.

"Buck's in the AO we'll have to rendezvous a few hundred yards from here." Dare tells me as she loads her pistol, "Virgil knows why the Covenant are digging and ONI has the tech to translate him, probably."

I nod as Buck talks over the comms, "Veronica, I'm here. Hurry to the tunnels, brutes are swarming me! Get your damn hand off me."

Rehe steps aside to allow Dare to pass by. I just watch with amusement at how much fear Rehe has of Dare. Well I guess maybe Dare is ONI, Hell maybe Rehe just feels threatened by her, or maybe it's because Rehe has to serve me what ever that means.

"Rookie, I must ask, why not ask someone who speaks your tongue?" Rehe asks as Dare chuckles from her own mind.

"You tongue wrestle with her Rook? I don't kiss and tell, but…" Dare chuckles as Rehe turns purple. Interesting.

I flip her off and push past her. Dirty minded bitch.

" _I gotta say though Blake, wasn't it funny that Rehe turned purple?"_ Dalton asks while holding his laughter back, _"Now we just have to see her cry and life's good."_

I turn the tide of the conversation by asking our favorite question, "How many people have you wanted to see broken? None, so why should we want her to."

" _Well… well, at least I'm not saying my thoughts out loud."_ Dalton says before I face the three behind me. Damn it Dalton.

"Private O'Neal, explain who you were talking to." Dare orders as Dalton smiles.

"Suppose I should just get it off my chest. I'm schizophrenic. It's not a huge problem really." I try to clear mine and Dalton's chat, "I know that I'm a danger to the squad, but the only way to stay alert is to switch between people. Dalton's more muscle, I'm just the tactics."

"Rehe heard what you, or should I say both of you, said." Dare scolds us for our argument, "She thought you would be more of a friend by the way she acted after you saving her I guess."

Looking past Dare Rehe was hiding behind the confused floating squid.

"Dalton, look at her. Look at our mistake." I call out for him, but no one answered, "Dalton! I'll get treatment unless you return."

" _Dick head. Fine. Oh… shit."_ Dalton sounds startled at the sight of Rehe looking hurt on the inside, _"What should we do?"_

Rehe glances up at us as Dalton draws our sidearm, "Whoa whoa whoa! Dalton put the gun down. We'll go see about treatment when we get back to base, put the gun down!"

He continues to raise the barrel until it's pointed at our skull.

"For God's sake, put the fucker down!" I shout out. My death yell echoes the chamber as I hear the click of an empty chamber.

"Rookie! What the fuck!?" Buck asks when he meets up with us as I feel Dalton's presence leave, for now.

Rehe looks up at me in fear. What did I do? You did everything wrong. No wonder your parents were concerned for you.

"God, help me carry this burden of insanity." I beg choking on my own fear while standing on the verge of tears, "I can no longer control my demons. Dear God, if you're listening please help me carry this burden until death or salvation."

Rehe looks away as she slowly steps forward to Dare. Her silver eyes staring right into my eyes through the visor. She has a small film forming over her eyes.

" _Tada, one weeping Sangheili."_ Dalton says as I nearly break at Rehe's face.

"Dalton, please leave me be. You've emotionally hurt a friend and your squad is debating on killing us to end it all." I beg as I turn away from Rehe's face. Dear God, please help me.

Time stops as Dalton screeches at the pain we both feel, "Traitor! I own you! You are going to die without me!"

My head is on fire and my fingers feel different, like I'm feeling them for the first time. My eyes water and my stomach churns.

"Rookie?" someone asks as I remove my helmet to vomit. The black liquid spills over the rampart as it bubbles and fizzes . I feel Dalton's presence disappear. I feel different, like I'm alone, I feel light.

"Bless you Holy one! Bless you!" I yell as I'm lifted from the ground.

* * *

 **Rehe:**

My concern grows as Rookie is set upright against a wall by his two allies. Rookie's face was paler than the first time I saw his face. His argument with an invisible person and talking about wanting me to cry had made me think he only saw me as a piece of meat to hide behind. Now after hearing his pleas of mercy and how shaky he sounded in doing so made me worried. His attempt at taking his own life despite begging to not do it.

"Veronica, what happened?" the newest male human asked the female.

"I fought Dalton, Buck. I won. It's over." Rookie smiles at the male human.

I stand aside looking at my talons when Rookie is standing a foot from me.

"Rehe, how can I make it up to you? Dalton was an enemy for years, then he wanted to see you broken." Rookie says placing a hand on my shoulder, "If you want to leave then do so, I'll understand. I'm sorry for what Dalton has said about you. You're more than a psycho alien to me. I suppose I just described myself."

I don't know what I want to think. He's apologizing for a remark he made that he didn't say? I watched the black liquid leave him, but surely that can't be all.

Pushing him away from me, I bow my head and look at him, "I don't know how to accept your apology. But you've shown me kindness, mercy, and honor. I will stay and fight by your sides."

* * *

 **The prayer means nothing to me. I am still atheist**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sangheilios, 2546**

 **Rehe, age 16**

" _Rehe 'Rocam, I've come to court you." The male calls. Interrupting my sparring session._

 _I leave the pit to look over the balcony into the streets. A male in Ultra armor. His skin was a pale gray, nearly white._

" _Come young one! You are the one that has stolen my hearts." He again calls to me._

 _Now that I am of age to be courted, many of the males seek me to be their mate. Sighing, I return to spar, leaving the male in the street. I am the only descendant of my bloodline that can still go to war._

* * *

 **New Mombasa, 2552**

 **Rehe, age 22**

Rookie smiles at me as he removes his hand from my shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that." Rookie says in a thankful tone.

Dare, the female, coughs to gain our attention. I look to the second male and smile as best I could.

He raises his weapon at me, "What is _It_ doing here?"

I begin to speak when Rookie loudly snaps at him, " _It_ Sergeant Buck, is a _She._ And _she_ is named Rehe."

The males approach one another. Rookie's scowling into the other males visor. They seems ready to kill one another like the Jiralhanae. Virgil hides behind me and peeks at the two.

"Know your place, Private. It's still an enemy." The second male scolds Rookie.

Dare steps between the two and orders them to the tunnels. Rookie is beside me and the other male is next to Dare.

"Don't mind Buck, he's an ass." Rookie angrily whispers next to me, "Good guy, just a dick though."

I face forward as the second male, Buck, turns his head.

"Rook, next time you want to talk about someone, make sure your comms are off." Buck said with a hint of muffled joy in his helmet.

Rookie swears as he presses a button on his helmet. Human behavior is so strange. They fight like the Sangheili younglings against one another, yet they still show compassion to one another.

"So _Rehe_ , why are you indebted to Rookie?" Buck asks when a drone lands on him.

By the Gods, can't these humans tell me about them? I even my plasma rifle at the drone and prepare to fire. Rookie slaps my arm down and shakes his head at me.

"If the drone's not dead it will tear his head from his neck." I express my concern. Buck moves his hand to his thigh. In one swift motion, he fires three times into the drone's head, nearly separating it from the body.

These humans have a code of death. Sangheili value life and will do anything for it to continue, unless we die in battle to earn glory. How similar could our species be?

"Don't go looking for snakes you might find them. Don't stare your eyes to the sun you might blind them. Haven't I seen you here before?" Rookie was silently sang beside me. His head constantly turning to the walls for any threats.

I face him with a confused look for him to answer, "Metallica, old band. It helps me stay focused when Dalton's not in control."

"You humans are strange and I find it entertaining." I nervously tell Rookie, "Sangheili value our sword brothers much like humans value yours. Our cultures are similar by our military standards."

He made a hmph sound before asking me a strange question, "For years, I thought your kind was just a limitless army that was bred in a lab with no sexes. Do you have children, like offspring?"

I chuckle as the two soldiers in front of us stop and agree with Rookie's question. They're as curious about my species as I am about theirs.

"Yes, our kind produces offspring like yours. We are allowed to produce offspring if we have honor and not a mark of shame." I inform them before the thought of a Sangheili female begging for her egg's safety, "If we have the mark and an egg, the egg is destroyed. I watched it happen when I was four."

The humans fall silent as I approached the engineer. It shakes violently as I extended a hand to it.

"Another question, do you have children?" the female asks when my hand rubs the engineers head.

"If I had children, I would be back on Sangheilios and forced to keep bearing offspring until I was unable to." I sigh as we continue on, "Virgins are permitted in the military others aren't. I'm one of the females that are virgins."

"So you're given a choice: be a mother and stay home, or give up a family to fight." Rookie asks from the group, "What about the fathers?"

I remember hearing Thel Vadamee praise my father highly, "Males are allowed as many females as they want and the children are not allowed know who the father is."

"Do you think you made the right choice?" Buck asks me. I've not thought about it. Yes, enjoy purging but as of lately being close to these humans I'm not sure. It would be nice to have offspring of my own.

"Enough chit chat. Let's move." Dare ordered us as we entered an empty hallway. The engineer moved to a door and began its strange work. Within moments, a metal box opened from the door. We entered the box and gravitated upwards.

"That's for abandoning the mission!" Dare slapped Buck's unarmored face before locking mouths with his.

"And that?" Buck questioned her.

"That's for coming back." She told him in a loving tone.

Rookie, Virgil, and I were opposite of the two. They seem to be closer than allies, like mates. Rookie awkwardly examines his SMG and Virgil, like myself, is repulsed and astonished at this display of affection.

Strange how these humans are even more similar to my kind. Perhaps the prophets are wrong about these creatures. Perhaps they're just as intelligent and as strong as we are. Couldn't be. The prophets speak with Gods, and the Gods wouldn't lie. Unless the prophets are lying, maybe we kill innocent humans that have their own Keep wars.

* * *

 **Rookie, age 22:**

I examine my SMG once more as Buck and Dare are practically using their tongues to deep throat one another. It's the middle of a war and you've got to make-out in a confined space with three others? Rehe has been quiet since getting on the elevator.

I'm interrupted by Buck congratulating me.

 _Finally done tongue wrestling, Dare?_ I think to myself, remembering the comment she made about Rehe and I. My thoughts are empty without Dalton. The elevator stops and the door opens. More than happy to exit the elevator, I take a glance at Rehe. She glances back to me and I swear she's staring into my eyes.

Shaking the thought away, I load my pistol and count off my grenades: one frag, two plasma, and one spike. Perfect. Hopefully I'll live to see tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rookie, age 17:**

" _How 'bout you and I do a little dirty dancing?" I attempt to seduce the brunette near me, "Or how 'bout we get higher than a mother fucking kite with this weed?"_

 _She sighs when my hands are in furry cuffs. Kinky. Where to Officer Pleasure?_

" _Your under arrest for possession of drug paraphernalia, being under the influence of paraphernalia… and public nudity." She says when I remove my pants._

" _Foreplay, I like it." I tell this beautiful girl, "So Officer Sexy, my place, your place, your car, or right here?"_

 _She punches my stomach enough to cause me to fall to my knees. What kind of bar slut does that?_

" _Sweetheart, I am a real cop." She ever so quietly whispered in my ear._

" _See Dalton, I told you she was a pig." I call out to him._

" _Not my ass on the line." He mocks as my parents and one of my regular hookups stare at me in the cruiser. What did I do wrong again? This fucking weed is some next level shit._

 **Rookie, age 22**

Rehe follows me up a flight of stairs to provide covering fire for Dare and Buck. I crouch behind a rail and radio in the situation.

"Sniper tower, three plasma turrets, two snipers, and a half-dozen apes, dozen midgets, maybe three birds." I report to Dare, "I have a sniper rifle nearby and a clear shot at an ape, over."

"Roger that, Buck and I will take the roundabout. Over and out." Dare says as I prepare the sniper.

Clear shot. I have a clear shot at the brute. Aiming, I empty my lungs and prepare to fire. The world slows down when my finger squeezes the trigger. In these few precocious moments, nothing can go wrong.

"What are you doing, Rookie?" Rehe asked the exact moment I pull the trigger. My round barely misses the grunt beside my target.

"Damn it! I was aiming for brute until you spoke!" I yell loud enough to the Sangheili beside me that the enemies hear me, "Damn Sangheili! Buck this is Rookie, hostiles know we're here! Over!"

"Yeah, we heard your little temper tantrum without the comms. Provide cover while we advance, and Rookie," Buck orders through the comm system, "apologize to your girl will ya?"

"Fuck you too." I whisper as my sniper levels with a brute's head, "I will not miss this time. Father give me strength."

Once again, I empty my lungs. My finger slightly squeezes the trigger. I pull the trigger; this time I find my mark. The bullet buries itself into the brute's eye socket.

"That's what I was trying to do Rehe." I begin my apology to her, "I know that you were curious to my actions, but the stress of that moment and missing just angered me. I'm probably coming off as what the prophets tell you. I want to apologize again for being a dick." I turn to face her for a reaction.

She's gone! How could I lose an eight foot alien! Maybe she went to help Dare and Buck.

 **Rehe, age 22:**

The human shouted at me. I was only curious about his actions. He stopped breathing and I was just curious. I know the Jiralhanae was ahead of us, but Rookie only stopped breathing before firing. What did I do wrong?

Wiping my eye, I press on. Why should I be crying? Suppose it has to be that he startled me with yelling. Fear is usually what causes my crying. No! I'm a warrior, blame no-one but yourself. You let yourself get startled.

I press on towards the other two humans and prepare to throw a grenade.

"Negative Rook, we've not seen Rehe. Over." The female says whore blindly firing over a wall. The male sits and reloads while I look up to where Rookie and I were.

"Rookie's worried about you split-lip." Buck excitedly calls as I toss my grenades into the tower, "Said something about you and trust."

I don't look down as my plasma rifle eliminates an Unggoy group. Why would I care if he trusts me? The final foe falls dead within seconds of my arrival. Both human soldiers stand.

"He didn't mean to yell at you. He's a crack shot and absolutely hates missing the shot." Dare attempts to rile my attention, "I heard that he nearly killed one of the Noble Team Spartans over target practice, because he made him miss."

"Which one, I heard that it was the one with the skull on his face? Heard the others couldn't pry him off." Buck asks when Rookie yells out strange words.

"Oh thank God you're alive." Rookie says through the helmet of his face, "You left before I apologized. I was a dick…"

"Like you call Buck?" I accuse him, causing the female human to laugh. The males look at one another before Rookie nods to me.

"Yeah. I hate missing a perfect shot." He once again tries to apologize, "You startled me by asking me that question and I yelled. I'm sorry about that."

I sigh as I do something that feels strange. I'm eight feet tall, by human standards, and tower over Rookie. I open my arms and rush him. My arms wrap around him as I accept the apology. I did act out of line when he held the long weapon. I release him and he gazes up to me, "I accept your apology."

"Awkward." Buck nearly sings, "Great, we're all friends again, let's move." I'm really starting to be annoyed at this human.

Sighing, I move on to the human vehicles. Dare orders me into the largest of the two and Rookie and Buck enter a warthog, if I recall from Reach correctly.

"Hey, take care of yourself." Someone says as I turn to them. Dare and Buck intertwine their hands and slowly part.

"Did you hear me?" Rookie asks, mounting his vehicle, "I said take care of yourself. Don't need anyone else to get wounded like Mickey."

I nod when Dare and Virgil enter our vehicle. Strange how these humans act towards one another. I'm beginning to think they are not the parasite we kill.


	11. Chapter 11

**I skipped ahead after the coastal highway evacuation, just to the phantom flight, of Buck's ODST squad. If I offend any of you for Dutch's comments, I'm sorry.**

 _ **Sangheilios, Rehe Rocamee, age 17:**_

" _For the last time no!" I tell my multiple suitors, "I will not have any of your offspring!"_

" _Daughter…" my mother calmly places her hand on my shoulder, "the council requests you for the trials. It is time to prove that you are worth the task of a male."_

 _I nod and tell my mother goodbye. My suitors don't leave as I walk past them. I feel them staring at my body. Disgusting males. If I want to fight for the Great Journey, I must stay intact._

 **Phantom outside of New Mombasa, Rehe Rocamee, age 22:**

"Sergeant?" a yellow armored ODST like Rookie asks, "Why is that thing here?"

He raises his weapon to me. Rookie sighs and steps in front of me. Why would he do that?

"Dutch, she is with us because I saved her from death." Rookie says grabbing the ODST's weapon, "She is an ally and a capable fighter, so back off Dutch."

Buck steps forward and pulls the yellow armored soldier to the side. I can't hear them, so I speak with Rookie.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him, "My shields would have absorbed the volley of bullets. So, why would you risk losing your life for me?"

"I don't know why. I just… I'm not sure." He stutters through his helmet.

I'm flattered by him risking his life to protect me from harm. Maybe all we've been told about humans are wrong. Maybe they are just as intelligent as the Sangheili.

"Where to Sergeant?" another voice asks from the cockpit.

"Home, trooper. Home." Buck ordered as he aides his wounded comrade, "Easy Romeo."

"Sarge?" the ODST spoke in a weak; raspy voice.

"Save your energy Romeo. We'll be there soon enough." Buck tried comforting the injured soldier.

Such passion, such will, and such comradery these humans have continued showing me. Sangheili would end their own lives or their comrades to earn glory. These humans do not show desire for glory, instead they show desire for life and its continuation.

"Rook always falls for the flat chested ones don't he sarge?" the injured soldier wheezes out. His armor looks like it was pierced by a brute gravity hammer; blood stains the exterior of his blue chest plate. He won't survive the night.

Buck glances to me, then to Rookie, and back to the wounded trooper, "You've got a point Romeo, he does."

"Hold on a fucking second!" Rookie suddenly curses his comrades, "When have I ever been with a flat chested woman?" he asks as they point to me, "She don't count."

I don't know whether I should be offended or not as they relay these women, whatever that means.

"Cassandra, Paige, Victoria, Grace…" Dare, Buck, and Dutch continue listing the names.

I feel left out of the conversation and decide to join, "Are these the names of the flat chested ones in your army?"

They all burst out into laughter after my sudden question. I'm confused like a young child who's just discovered the secrets of fighting with a sword and can't use it.

My eye catches a glimpse of Rookie throwing his helmet at the trio. He looks angry about something.

"Rehe these are the names of women Rook here has tried to get with. They… had no hooters." Dutch smiles at my confused expression, "Tits?" still I'm confused, "Jugs, cans, puppies…"

"What does a young canine have to do with the flat chested ones?" I impatiently ask folding my arms over my chest.

"Breasts, Rehe. Breasts." Dare uncomfortably says.

"Oh." I respond before I understand her answer, "Oh! I see. Sangheili have no breasts because we don't give live birth, we are hatched from eggs."

My current company falls silent as I see Rookie's pale face turn red. The other three continue laughing like younglings at him. He aided me, so I must return the favor. Right?

I growl at the three and step on front of Rookie. Dutch stops his annoying laughter before continuing.

"Get a room you two." One of them calls out through the laughter.

I look back down at Rookie and am nearly in sadness when I see him stare into the distance. What's wrong with him?

 **ONI installation, Rookie, age 22:**

"Come on you science geeks, you can't keep us here forever." I call out to the one way mirror.

I was put here because I had the most contact with Rehe. Damn bastards. They stripped me of my armor and left me a black shirt and pants set. I don't know about Rehe.

"You knew you would miss me without your giant girlfriend Blake." Dalton says as I flip off the mirror, "I came back because you needed me. Your God did nothing for you. So, why not have some fun with your friend?"

It was lonely without him, I'll admit that. For days I've been cooped up in this holding cell, waiting to be released. I don't know about Rehe or what ONI is doing to her.

"I hope it hurts." Dalton says as I lay on my bed.

"Fuck you too, Dalton." I tell him when we're ordered to a new cell.

"I hope it's got porn. It's been so boring without porn. Can't wait to watch porn. Porn. Porn. Porn." Dalton says aloud when we pass three female scientists, "You're welcome by the way."

"For what?"

"I just saved your ass from an STD. You should be thanking me." Dalton whispers when we arrive at a larger cell.

"Thank you?!"

"You're welcome. Now let's go watch some porn." Dalton says when the door opens.

"Nice, nice. It's got a large bed, treadmill, punching bag, couch, shower, weights, but no holo-screen." Dalton lists the items in the larger white cell, "I noticed a bookshelf, why not ask for some erotica?"

"Enough with the sexual shit." I demanded as he laughs, "I already have plenty on my mind; I don't need you fucking it up."

"You mean our little alien girlfriend? You want her to be safe and comfortable?" he asks when he forces us to the couch and unbuckles our pants, "Shall we give ONI a show?"

I begin fighting for control. I won't do this in front of anyone even myself. He's stronger, he's always been stronger and I'm losing the struggle. Until the door hisses open.

I'm in shock, and so is Dalton. On the floor is Rehe. She looks horrible. Her mandibles are limp; as are her limbs. She has bruises on her and she's bloody.

"She's your girlfriend Blake." Dalton quickly speaks before giving me control.

I immediately run to her and check for a pulse. I put my hand on her neck and feel for a pulse.

"Damn it! Where's the pulse point?!" I begin frantically searching for a sign of life.

I hover my hand over her nostrils. Her warm breath on my palm relaxes me enough I won't kill the next ONI bastard that walks in here. I'll just break them piece by piece.

I look her over for blood loss. Her skinsuit is burnt and torn in some areas. They must've taken her armor as well.

"Rookie." She weakly questions me, "Is it you?"

"Yeah it's me. What did they do to you?" I question her for no reply, "Fuck! No one deserves to be interrogated like this ONI, even if they're from another planet! Do you hear me?! No one, but you."

I begin dragging her to the bed to let her rest comfortably. She's lighter than I remember, maybe she's been underfed or the adrenaline is helping. Doesn't matter, she needs someone to help her.

Placing her head on a pillow and her body on the bed, I stand by her side. If ONI wants to play, then they'll have to take her from my sight. I won't allow anymore pain on her.

"Noble, I never would have thought that you are so stupid." Dalton whispers when I kneel beside the bed.

"If you don't like it, leave. Otherwise get use to her." I say when he looks at the unconscious alien.

"You truly are an idiot that likes flat chested women." He says before we watch Rehe together, "Feel like…"

"No!"

"I was going to say work out, but geez." Dalton says as we hear the door hiss open.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rookie, age 18:**

" _To whom am I speaking with Mr. O'Neal?" the judge asks._

 _I am quick to answer with joy in my voice, "Both of us. You see tubby, we have a code to savor our shared living. Dalton and I are both here."_

 _The overweight judge looks pissed. That's good._

" _I'm going to make it simple. You have two choices serve a life sentence or serve two…" he offers before pausing to add effect, "then be sent for military training and fighting."_

 _That's a simple answer, "You your daughter's not an answer Mister Paler? I say she's a dirty little slut. She kept on sucking when we were fu…"_

" _Enough!" he yells preventing me to continue, "Send him to the Mombasa Central Prison; then we'll see what he begs for." The fat ass wickedly smiles._

" _Oh boy, everybody's going to be my bitch!" Dalton shouted excitedly as we left the courtroom, "You proud of your son now Ma! Are ya bitch!"_

 **ONI installation, Rookie, age 22:**

"Hold him down! Hold him down!" these ONI bastards kept yelling.

"Get the alien and for God's sake, somebody tranquilize Blake." A female scientist commanded the seven men trying to suppress me.

A tall Hispanic ONI officer tried tackling me; I sidestep his advance and use it to my advantage. I repetitively bring my boot into his arm, successfully shattering it in a few stomps.

My next two attackers try using a shock baton on me. Ducking under the first swing, I use my opponents momentum against them. I grab my first assailants already moving arm and lead it to his partners armed hand. The impact causes the second to yelp from pain, and his partner has been disarmed. I swung with all my strength and broke my armed attackers nose; the second received a throat chop. The two crawl away when I snarl viciously at them.

"Who else wants a piece of Dalton and Blake O'Neal?" I taunt the soldiers, "No one is to touch the alien, understood? Great, now leave!"

The female scientist made a hand gesture to the door and commanded more soldiers inside.

The new soldiers wore grey armor and had insignia of my squad. Mind games. ONI's little trick. My squad died when they sent me here.

"Stand down Blake." Buck ordered me like I was still in the squad, "They want to help us. Step aside and let them take our friend here."

"Fuck you, Edward." I retort and snarl at an approaching ONI soldier, "She's no friend of yours and I'm no longer your squad mate. You didn't do a damn thing to stop them from taking me so why should I trust you now?"

"O'Neal, please be reasonable." Dare attempts to rile my attention from the encroaching officers.

"I am being reasonable. Not ONI." I call back after nearly breaking one's spine.

Buck breathes in and prepares to say something, but I'd interrupted by a wheezing cough. I turn around and find Rehe roll onto the floor. Dropping everything, I rush to her side to ease the pain.

"Rookie?" she barely manages to wheeze out. I comfort her by rolling her on her back.

ONI seizes the opportunity to hit me with the shock batons I dropped. My vision turns red and all pain is shortly ignored. Spinning on my knees I slam the two soldiers heads into each other. Dalton now has full control of our shared body.

Dalton grabs a soldiers throat and begins choking him. The soldier is gasping for a breath as Dalton stares into the older man's soul.

"Blake, enough!" Dare yells at me when the choking soldier passes out.

"All of you think you can get into my mind and control us." Dalton demands when the anger is nearly out of control, "You're a bunch of pricks that only care about survival; not an ounce of humanity is alive in you. Leave us."

They drag the unconscious Hispanic and African soldiers out.

I turn back to Rehe and help her back into bed. Her mandibles are still limp but her breathing is even and steady. She faintly opens her silver eyes and has a single stream of water down her face.

"Will you protect me until I heal?" she hardly whispers with three blood trails lining her mouth to the enraged Dalton.

His spirit to fight seems to fade away with her words. He nods and she closes her eyes.

"You know what Blake, I don't want to see another intelligent creature be beaten like this again." He whispers as we sit on the ground behind the couch and watch the door, "She's different than any other split-lip you've handled. The way ONI tried attacking is though."

That makes me wonder as well. Why would ONI attack and then give up? It's a test! They're testing us. The exercise equipment must be a study session for ONI to know my hand to hand combat skills.

"I hear you Blake." Dalton sighs as we sit on the cold concrete floor and wait. And wait. And wait. And wait. And sleep. And… sleep.

 **ONI installation, Rehe, age 22:**

I stretch my arms and recoil from the pain. My arm should've been healed by now. Damn human electricity must've kept it in pain. I slowly move a talon to my mandibles and pop two of them back into place. The pain engulfs my mouth for minutes before I can finally move them.

I examine my skin suit and find no rips where it matters. The humans used a large electrical weapon on certain points of my body and refuse to give me nourishment. Feeling my legs are weak, but intact, I try to stand. My legs threaten to buckle underneath me, but remain strong. I examine the room in hopes of finding a way out to whereas Rookie could find me. I don't remember anything from the previous day other than the torture.

I spot a large object behind Rookie as he leans his back against it for support. I examine the object and test its scent. After sniffing the object, I reel back in disgust at the smell coming from it. Rookie jumps faintly and continues to sit against the object. I then determine if it's functional in any way by sitting on it. The object is small, but comfortable.

Rookie releases a sound of humor and asks me, "You like the couch better than the bed?"

I stiffen at his sudden words. Oh Gods, was I supposed to be still? Did he want me to be away from him? I fear that he might revert to his other person, Dalton I remember, and attack me like the Jiralhanae Chieftain he liked in New Mombasa.

He leaps over the back piece of the object he calls "couch". Reclining as much as possible in the object, he extends two fingers to a reflecting surface.

" Why did you do that? What does it mean?" I question him.

"It's a one-way mirror. ONI sees us, but we can't see them." Rookie says in a masculine way and introduces himself, "Dalton Blake O'Neal."

"Are you Dalton or Rookie now?" I shyly ask him.

"Rookie's gone; now it's just me and Blake, sweetheart." He smoothly says.

"What is a sweetheart?" I prod into the humans idiotic phrase.

"Dalton, why can't you just leave her alone?" Rookie sighs to the other him.

I've never seen a human so strange; yet so interesting. He is a mystery and if he were Sangheili, he would be branded the mark of shame.

"Let me give you the tour of our little cage." He smiles before extending his middle finger again at the reflective surface.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sangheilios, Rehe, age 18:**_

 _My armor fits comfortably and my suitors have given up on their pursuit of me. My mother has fallen for another male and Uncle Bova requested as many warriors as possible into the courtyard._

 _I heard rumors that we are on the verge of a keep war. The Suramee Keep if I recall. They are equipped with overcharged plasma weapons and are a mostly male army. The Rocamee Keep army is mostly females that use their feminine charm against the males to eliminate them. I was given a carbine and told to fire when necessary with forty others that were too young to be on the frontline. The other six hundred will try to seduce the enemy before attacking._

 _I follow my allies for three weeks before we faintly see the shimmer of a large horde of males that are standing along the city wall. I pray to the Gods that this is a simple fight._

 **ONI installation, Rehe, age 22:**

I raise my fists in a fighting stance and pant out a taunt, "Are you afraid of hitting a female, Rookie?"

My sparring partner, Rookie, gasps his response, "As much as Dalton hates porn."

I am confused about his statement. What is porn? I nearly ask him about it, but he charges into my waist as I lower my guard. I guess Dalton doesn't hate this so-called porn.

I regain my footing and grab Rookie's shoulder. He yells in fear when I toss him like a child's plaything.

"I call foul play on that." Rookie groans getting up.

"You charged me while I was confused, so I threw you." I smile through my mandibles.

"Fair enough." He pants his speech, "What are you confused about anyway?"

I didn't expect him to question me.

What am I confused about? Everything. Why does his kind still fight, how did he get his name, where are we, and does he have a mate, are the ones that come to mind.

I take a breath and ask, "What is a Hell Jumper?"

He chuckles and proceeds to the couch. I follow and sit next to him.

He cleared his throat and begins speaking, "An ODST. They are the ones launched from space into the battlefield, or Hell. They carry out the deadliest missions, other than the Spartans."

"What is a Spartan?" I interrupt him.

He inhales and answers, "Spartans are what you call demons. They're…"

"Blake. Shut your damn mouth." A voice crackles through the intercom.

He extends his middle fingers again and speaks to me, "So, what was your first battle?"

It was a horrible mistake of fighting the Suramee Keep.

"Years ago on Sangheilios, My keep went to war with Suramee. I was 18 summers old and just ranked. My uncle and the kaidon of Suramee had disagreements over the Sangheili war participation. Uncle sent his Virgin Guard, the name of our army, to Suramee." I try to recall the details, "Our army was mostly female because most males were off world. We use our bodies against the enemy males and often win. I was too young to be on the frontline; so I was a sniper above the battlefield."

"Slow down. I don't get it. If your keep army was female, then why wouldn't the other keep be female?" Rookie asks from his curiosity.

"I'll get to that. Anyway, when we arrived, the frontline soldiers armed themselves with plasma rifles. They removed all armor they had and wore their mating robes." I say before Rookie interrupts me again.

"What's a mating robe?"

I sigh and explain. Rookie's face turned red as I went into detail of the dangers Rocamee soldiers face while wearing the robes.

"As the troops approached, the enemy was different. They weren't male. They were female and they anticipated our tactics. They unleashed sex starved Kig-Yar males onto our ranks. I lost more sword sisters that day from suicide than I've killed in four years." I stop speaking to allow my emotions to calm, "Above my ridge, was a small dispatch of Jiralhanae that tore my friend's head off her shoulders. She was only a youngling."

I lose myself at the thought of her crying for mercy. The Jiralhanae only laughed as he twisted her head around multiple times before it finally came off. She was barely a woman when she died. Nearly 17 summers old.

"I was the only one left, but that was because I was captured by a Kig-Yar female. She took me to the Suramee kaidon and he allowed me to return home. But, only after I was stripped of everything. Everything." I cry into my hands.

"I know what you mean being the only survivor." Rookie says wrapping an arm around me.

 **New Jerusalem, Rookie:**

I look around me, bodies are lying at my feet. I was transferred out of Buck's squad for this battle. The elites are killing everyone. My thigh has a needler projectile in it. I put a hand around the wound and pull.

"FFFFFUUUUUCK!" I shout when it begins moving out of my thigh.

Dalton interrupts my field dressing of my wound, "That looks like it hurt. Duck."

I do as he says and hear the whooshing of an energy sword above me. Without thinking I use my strength to jump and flip my injured thigh into the elite's skull. The needler round shattered at the tip in the elite's skull and I scream in pain.

"Corpsman! Corpsman!" I yell as I'm lifted onto a stretcher. The two men try to get me away from the battle. The one in the rear has his head burned by plasma; the other is stabbed with an energy sword. I drop to the ground and find my frag.

If I die, this bastard's coming with me. I prepare to pull the pin when the elite is filled with lead. One of the last remaining Spartans reloads her assault rifle and picks me up. Her white armor won't hide her out here, but she's still intimidating to look at. She is walking into battle with me in her arm like a child.

"H.Q. is the other way. Where are you going?" I ask the female Spartan.

"New Jerusalem is falling. Command wants to make a last stand in the center." She answered before I black out.

"Blake! Get your ass in line and fire!" Sergeant Michaels orders as I wake.

My leg is wrapped in gauze and I find a battle rifle. The Spartan is surrounded by Covies and she makes one of the ultimate sacrifices for humanity. She charges into a large horde of elite's with a bomb.

"Where's the Spartan going?!" I yell over the gunfire.

"The bomb is designed to eliminate the battalion of hunters behind the split-lip troops!"

I resume firing until a bright orange explosion erupts from the enemy lines. Her white helmet lands in front of me and I faintly see her face. She has a blank expression in her scarred; young face. If I had to guess, she's younger than 15.

"BANSHEES!" a woman shouts at the incoming vehicles.

Their green fuel rods hit around me as my comrades fall. The elites charge our position and fuck us up. The sergeant is the first to die. My comrades are dying around me as I run dry on ammo.

"Come on fucker. Kill me!" Dalton shouts when a pelican is shot down.

The pelican door falls off and Buck's squad began attacking with rifles and shotguns. The elite in front of me is killed. My vision blurs and I fall from the lack of energy.

"We have a pulse. He's coming to." A woman says as I hear a heartbeat monitor.

I shout and sit up gasping. My hands lock around someone's throat and I thrash them around.

"Blake! Blake! Easy buddy. Easy." A familiar voice orders as I realize I'm choking Dutch. I release him after debating whether or not to choke him more.

I kneel and begin praying to God to kill me. Those soldiers didn't deserve to die. I would rather die so they bound live, like that Spartan. That Spartan was too young to even raise a rifle. Her emotionless eyes will haunt me forever.

"Blake, I got you back into the squad. You're lucky you can walk." Dare says as I nearly break down in tears.

"She didn't deserve to die. She… she was just a girl." My voice breaks.

I don't know what I am to do. Am I only a death machine that feels the burden of insanity?


	14. Chapter 14

**Fair warning, graphic content. Heed this warning if you are not crazy, sadistic, or just plain old gore lover. Has a child being ripped out of the womb. Again you've been warned. NMCC means New Mombasa Central Correctional.**

 **NMCC, Rookie, age 19:**

" _God damn it, son! I did everything to raise you." My mother says, "Your father would be ashamed of you. He…"_

" _Don't bring him into this!" I shout through the protective glass, "He died serving, and you, he died getting away from your bitching; now you start bitching to me."_

 _She is taken back from my truth. My father hated her after my birth._

" _That may be so, but you're still my baby boy." Her voice cracks._

 _I yell again at her, "Your baby boy's dead! He's been replaced by the devil. Cry. See if we care."_

 _My mother dashes out sobbing in her hands. I'm the epitome of disrespect thy mother._

" _Move it prisoner #405-58." A guard orders. I'm just a number here._

 _I don't care what happens, I'll still have my prison bitches. I'm king in here. I look out for no one but myself._

 **ONI installation, Rookie, age 23:**

Rehe has fallen asleep and I am preparing for lifting weights that ONI ever so kindly provided. I put 220 pounds of weight on the bar and stretch.

Before I begin my first rep, the cell door hisses open. I turn to stand guard by Rehe, but I'm grabbed by a soldier in riot gear. She slowly moves me out of the cell, covers my mouth, and puts me in a choke hold. Like I'd ever hit a woman on purpose. Why would she wear the heavy gear?

The cell door closes and the riot trooper releases me. Two more guards corner me and I set my eyes to the cell entrance. I will protect Rehe, because she is more than an alien. Even if she doesn't know what she means to me.

"Blake. How are you doing today?" a woman asks from behind the soldiers, "Turns out that your _girlfriend's_ species has defected from the Covenant. We'll have to let you go, but she'll stay behind."

I clench my fists by my sides, "And if I stay?"

"You'll be put in a smaller cell. Not that you'd mind." She says.

I quickly counter, "Don't care. As long as I can protect her from you, I'll be fine."

She prepares to speak, but the structure shakes.

"What was that, corporal?" she asks over her comm system. A few moments later she curses under her breath.

Fuck. It can't be good.

I'm thrown to the floor as the roof collapses behind the ONI bastards. The one in riot gear is struggling to stand.

I regain my footing and three jackals, armed with beam rifles, drop from the hole. Following them is a brute minor.

"Execute them. No human or Sangheili left alive." The hairy beast orders, "Do it you short bastards out I'll eat you myself!"

If they understand English, maybe I could use it against the brute.

Speaking of brutes. The ape grabs the riot gear soldier and tears through the padding right to her innards. Her yells are of pain and mercy. Her entrails make sickening plops on the floor as they continue to fall. However, one plop sounds different. I look to the entrails and see a fetus lying in the center of the carnage. That's probably why she wore it, to protect it from me; but the brute made short work of her preparations.

The brute laughs at his work and steps towards me. I am not a quick thinker unless Dalton is fighting, but if I fight, then my plan is ruined.

"Hey jackals, help me and we can live without the brutes. What have they done for you anyway?" I ask as the bird faced snipers contemplate on my question, "They think they can take your females and mate with them." I desperately continue gambling.

Did I really say mate with them. Dear God.

"Bastards use you for your sight. They can't see their own feet. But you, you can see for miles without assistance." Dalton tries flattering them as the ape grabs our throat.

I strain out a final sentence, "If elites left for the truth, then why not follow the elites in their own Great Journey to righteousness?"

The brute begins squeezing my throat slowly. My eyes are succumbing to the darkness. It's only a matter of time before my skull pops off. I'm just waiting for the end.

"Though… I walk… through… the valley… of… the shadow… of death. I shall… fear no… evil… for thou… art with… me." I pray for a peaceful afterlife and the Lord's guidance in my demise.

The brute loosens its grip on my throat and I fall to the floor. The brute has three concentrated plasma holes in his neck. The jackal trio must have came to accept my thoughts. Even though I had no idea what I was saying.

"Hu-man, what you have Kig-Yar do?" the tallest one of them asks.

 **ONI installation, Rehe, age 23:**

The sound of beam rifles are coming from behind the door. Rookie must have been taken through the human portal. I pray to The Gods that he is safe. He is the closest I have to a friend.

He's more than a friend. I pray that he feels the same. Am I crazy! He would prefer human company over me. But still.

I desperately try prying the door open. Rookie will be safe and I will finally admit that I have a fling for him. My hearts will belong to him and no one else.

I'll say, "Rookie, you have brought happiness and an unknown feeling to me. I am curious that if you don't have a mate, will you be mine?" Perfect. That is what I'll tell him. If I could get the door open.

I have my entire body against the door and trying with my strength. It won't budge, but I must save Rookie.

The door opens quickly and I fall forward, snapping my eyes shut out of instinct. A warm; wet; soft sensation connects with my upper jaw. I hear a grunting sound in front of my closed eyes; the strange sensation never leaves after I stop falling.

Quickly I snap my eyes open. The one before me has pale skin, short hair, and a surprised look on his face. Rookie's eyes are filled with shock and pleasure. I roll off of him and assist in his standing.

"Sorry." I quickly blurt out in Sangheili.

"Qui?" he replies in a new language. His face turns a bright red as he faces three Kig-Yar.

I snarl viciously at them to protect _my_ human. He's still a close friend and I will die for him.

Rookie speaks to them instead of me, "Two of you lead us to the armory; the other provides covering fire."

"Who lead?" one of them asks amongst themselves.

I sigh and glance at Rookie's face. He has a tiny smile and idiotic air around him. He glances to me and I feel my blood rush to my face.

"Didn't know you could turn purple." He whispered to me at the moment the Kig-Yar begin moving.


	15. Chapter 15

**R.I.P. Gene Wilder. Thank you for the years of laughter and entertainment.**

 **Boot Camp, Rookie, age 20:**

" _Move it, maggots! Move!" Drill Sergeant Khan orders my comrades._

 _Our drill sergeant was a beautiful woman when I first saw her, but now she's absolutely glowing. She's got curves in the right places, and a charming smile worthy of a war medal. She's got a fling for me though. Which is why I am riding the warthog with her. I don't care if she loves me or not._

" _Sergeant Khan?" I ask when she drives us away from the platoon._

" _It's pronounced Lily." She seductively purrs as she stops in the middle of the forest, "Blake. I want to be yours. I also have a confession."_

 _Damn. I don't want to be hers. "Me too. What's this secret."_

" _The superiors will shame us for this." She shyly looks away._

" _I know." I tell her before pulling lips in for a kiss._

 _She straddles my lap and begins unbuttoning her uniform. We're in the heat of the moment. I never fucked in a warthog before._

 _She brings her mouth to my ear. Her warm breath stimulating my urge, "You're a father."_

 _Wait, what?! This is bad, this is so very bad. The higher ups will have my dick for this. What do I tell her? Before I can even respond, we're getting yelled at._

" _Sergeant Khan! What is the meaning of this?!" a familiar voice shouts from behind us._

" _Sergeant Major Johnson?" she nervously asks, "I, uh, we, uh, you know."_

" _Who is that?" Johnson asks with his authoritative voice, "Blake? God damn it son! Can't you keep it put away for five minutes?"_

 _Shit. Well this'll be fun to explain our rendezvous. How's Lily going to explain our little accident._

 **ONI installation, Rookie, age 22:**

"Human, where we go?" one of the jackals ask.

"Left. I know how ONI sets itself up." I answer him.

"How do you know this? Did you know what experiments ONI performs?" Rehe asks from my side.

"I knew a few scientists. I don't want to say anything else about it." I say when the jackals round a corner.

Rehe falls silent as I order the jackals to stop.

"Our gear should be inside. You three cover the door." I again order the jackals, "Shouldn't take long."

The three bird faced snipers squawk in their own language.

I open the door with an ONI keycard. The door hisses and we step inside. Purple liquid lines the walls. What is this shit? Experimental fuel? Chemical weapons? New sustenance for the military?

I turn to face Rehe and ask what she thinks. Her mandibles are agape and her silver eyes are wide.

"No, no, no, no. They used me!" she yells when holding a canister, "They stole my blood after beating me! They mass produced it! Is nothing sacred to your kind?!"

"Calm down. They tried taking you from me when you first joined me in that cell." I speak in a non-hostile tone, "I didn't let them. I nearly killed my own kind for your safety."

"Why? Why not let them take me?" she asks with a snarl.

"Mates, accelerate speed!" a jackal calls out to us.

I sigh and take Rehe's talon and lead her to her armor. She gathers her gear and I begin to place my boots on. My shin guards are second, then my belt, followed by a light chest plate, and finally the shoulder pieces.

"Help?" Rehe nervously asks beside me.

I look to her and find she is barely even in her hoof things. I don't know a damn thing about elite armor, but I'll try anything once.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never been able to put it on myself. Deton would usually help, until he tried to take advantage of me. Before that my sword sisters." She admits quietly, "Can you help me?"

 _Hot damn, Blake! Plug and poke that Sangheili! That a boy!_ Dalton screams from the back of my head.

"You didn't hear that did you?" I question the struggling alien.

"Hear what?" she answers.

"Nothing. Now what goes where?" I inwardly sigh.

 _Your dick goes in her ass. And oh, wait. Ha ha ha ha!_

"That piece goes to my shoulder. No, the other one." She directs me.

 _You're pathetic. You had a chance to do a little interspecies sex. If you won't do it, I will!_ And before I could warn Rehe, Dalton begins his sultry moves with her.

 **ONI armory, Rehe, age 22:**

"You know you look beautiful in that armor." Rookie complements me.

The air around him has changed from survive, to lust. His eyes are fixated on my hips.

"You know what would make it even better?" he asks before answering his own question, "If our armor was over there and we were over here without them."

What does that mean? We were just like that a few moments ago.

"Why don't you start removing yours and I'll do the same." Rookie purrs lustfully at me.

"I… I…" I want to, but we are on a mission to escape.

"Come on, no one will see us. You could be mated with me and I'll have the most beautiful female in the universe." Rookie says, putting an arm around my hip.

This isn't Rookie. This is someone who can destroy anything he chooses.

"No, Dalton! I knew Blake wouldn't love me! You ruin our trust, and my feelings for him! He could never be with me." I shout at the human.

He gasps and then begins clapping, "Bravo, my beauty. You got some of it right. However, Blake desires you. He wants you to do the same."

Blake wants me? No, it's Dalton trying to get inside my head. But what if he does want me? Gods help me.

I look down at the floor and back to the human. He's looking around like he was never here. The air of lust is gone, and replaced by confusion.

"Blake?"

He responds with a humming sound. Could he truly be back?

"Is it really you?"

He nods and looks at me, "What happened? What did Dalton say? Did he try to seduce you?"

I grab his leg and hold him upside down. I give a snarl of disapproval.

"Ass." He chuckles, "Put me down."

"Dalton took control and pretended to be you. He said you desired me and that you want me to feel the same. Dalton tried to seduce me."

"What?" he asks in a nervously chuckles, "He said I desired you? Don't listen to him."

I look down in slight disappointment. So it was lies. The real Rookie doesn't desire me.

"Let's get geared up and move out." He says and I slowly nod.

I truly desire him to be mine.

"Hey!" Rookie whispers, "Blake truly does desire you. Listen to me, I'm in his head."

I stand still and give Rookie directions for my armor. He quickly places each piece on and we exit the building.

"Wait!" Rookie says.

He pulls a grenade from his belt and hands it to me.

"You deserve to destroy anything about your people."

I accept the grenade and toss it through the door. I watch it roll to a wall with my replicated blood. The grenade explodes into an orange flame; the blood is free of the container and drips to the ground. Rookie leads the Kig-Yar and I away from the burning room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rocamee Keep, Rehe, age 18:**

" _Daughter?!" my mother shouts from her quarters._

 _I pass her in my dash to my uncle. He needs to know that the Virgin Guard has been bested and that Suramee expected us. A counter attack may be imminent._

 _I don't have my armor on, or anything else for that matter. Kaidon Suramee stripped me of my equipment and sent me across the wilds of Sangheilios naked and defenseless. For weeks I've barely managed with foraging what I could from the occasional farming keep._

 _Uncle Bova seems unchanged by my nudity. He takes a few steps forward and sighs._

" _What happened? Where's the rest of your sword sisters?" he questions my loneliness._

" _Suramee expected us. They unleashed Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae into our ranks. Their home guard was female and they anticipated our attack." I quickly and sadly tell him, "I was captured and brought before the kaidon. He wanted me to return for this moment. I am the only one left."_

" _My daughter!" Mother yells behind me._

 _She wraps her arms around my neck and covers my body from Uncle Bova's male advisors. I don't care what they think of me, I was unable to achieve glory from death. The Gods are cruel._

 **Earth battlefield, Rehe, age 23:**

"All capable fighters, report to hangar bay. Repeat, all capable fighters, report to hangar bay." The human audio device repeats for the hundredth time.

Jiralhanae betrayed _My_ species because of Thel Vadamee's failure at the ring. I will personally see to Tartarus' death, if the Prophets haven't already. I will rip his tongue from his throat and burn his disgusting flesh.

"You alright?" Rookie's voice penetrates into my thoughts.

I look down at the helmeted human. His visor is clear and I stare directly into his eyes. Those cold; battle-hardened eyes. Now is not the time to care or love one another, now is the time for retaliation.

"I am ready to fight." I answer the ODST I've come to know.

"Jiralhanae! Jiralhanae! Jiralhanae!" the Kig-Yar screech out.

Rookie steps in front of the Kig-Yar and steadies his magnum. I managed to scavenge a spiker from a Jiralhanae corpse. The heavy steps of a giant comes closer.

"Yee-haw! Die monkey bitch! Die!" a dark armored human shouts, jumping from a collapsed ceiling. Possibly female.

The human is a mad woman. Her hands are bloody with Unggoy and Jiralhanae blood. I lower my weapon, as do the Kig-Yar. But Rookie ceases breathing for a moment. His heart echoes from his chest plate.

"Sergeant Khan?" he faintly whispers as the female kills the three Kig-Yar with a magnum.

"If it isn't my favorite psycho deadbeat." She purrs placing her fingers on Rookie.

I don't like her. Rookie is _my_ human. I care about him; only me. I'm a proud self-respecting Sangheili female. He deserves to be with me.

I hold the growing snarl back as Rookie speaks, "So how's Shaun?"

Who is this Shaun? Is it his friend? This females mate? Perhaps Rookie's sibling.

"Don't worry about your son. His grandma's got him." She strikes Rookie with her fist, "What the Hell was I supposed to do?! Be a single mother with a deadbeat dad who occasionally comes home to see their son?! I didn't even want the baby!"

Rookie pushes past the enraged female and exits through a hole in the wall. Their conversation is slowly becoming clear, unlike the human city.

"So what, you just gonna leave with squid-face and forget about me?" the female asks. Gods why won't she leave us be?

Wait, Rookie has mated with this female and produced unwanted offspring?! I knew Rookie would be with another female. The Gods are mentally testing me. See if I will break. I won't. Rookie will be mine. He deserves a female like me.

"That, squid-face, has a name! She's provided me with more conversation and curiosity than you have in the months we were together!" Rookie snaps at her.

"So you're fucking the enemy now!" the female spits at Rookie.

Rookie loses his growing aggression. He pulls her closer and begins shouting at her. The human female is cowering in on herself. Perhaps Dalton has showed himself to the female many times.

 **Earth, Rookie, age 23:**

Lily is shrinking away from Dalton as he continues yelling at her. The truth is being told. I just pray he doesn't yell that I _like_ this elite.

"… now go find your brother and tell him to try to defend your ass from the truth. Jump on General Mosley's dick like you did when we were together. I don't care what you do." Dalton shouts while Sergeant Khan is nothing but a shaking whore, "The elite and Blake are chasing one another. Now I would appreciate it if you would fuck the fuck off."

 _Fuck! What the Hell Dalton? I wanted you to terrify the bitch. Not tell everyone that I like Rehe._

"Come on, Blake. It's bro code or something like that. I got your back." Dalton says as Khan shies away from us, "Lily pissed herself when I said that elite joke."

 _What joke are you talking about? Wait, don't tell me._

And just like that, Dalton allows me to take control. Rehe is nervously moving her talons and she's purple. Fuck me! I should have listened to the shouting.

"Dalton, what was that joke?" I nervously ask.

 _Fuck you. You didn't want to hear it then. So why do you want to hear it now?_

"Probably accurate, but very colorful." A marine says behind Rehe, "Not the elite, but your shouting at my sister. About time too."

What the Hell did Dalton say? It's like some huge indoor joke that I want to hear.

"What did I say?"

Sergeant Khan's brother chuckles and looks directly at Rehe, "You better tell him."

Rehe blushes a deeper shade of purple, "I… I don't think I should."

I feel left out. What is so funny, frightening, and embarrassing? God damn it Dalton.

PFC Khan, Lily Khan's brother, interrupts my thoughts, "Let's just say it involves you two, a certain dance, and a certain rhythm."

 _Ha ha ha ha! I'll never get over that!_

I don't need anymore explanation to figure out the joke. I feel my face heat up and thank God that I'm wearing a helmet. Rehe on the other hand is an entirely new shade of purple. I'm guessing that's out of embarrassment.

"Let's get moving. Chief's gone dark." PFC Khan orders us.

I look to Rehe and her silver eyes can't meet my visor. She's kind of beautiful in a alien way. Why don't I tell her that I like her?

 _Because, you're a dumbass._

How creative Dalton. I'm serious.

 _Me too. You'll never tell her. You'll have me tell her and you'll thank me for getting you another girlfriend, again._

Hell, you're probably right. I'm not the smoothest of people. Just if it comes to that, promise me that you'll say what I tell you.

 _When have I ever broken a promise? Ha ha._

Yeah. Rehe is going to be repulsed by us.

"Rookie?" _she_ asks, "Is it true? Is that truly what you fantasize about?"

Yes. "No. Dalton's just crazy."

 _So are you. It's not my fault I see what you dream about._

This is going to be a rough day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Earth, Rookie, age 22:**

 _I'm in a small crowd of marines watching a fast paced rap battle between a female marine and a ODST I've never met. The marine isn't keeping up with the rhythm. More like disrespectful poetry from her._

"… _you mom's is no good slut_

 _Constantly looking at a nut for her butt_

 _Yeah, come on big guy_

 _Show me what you got_

 _Make me fly make me drop_

 _Oh, I think his cherry just popped." The marine finishes her roast._

 _The crowd roars at the ODST's lesson of hitting on a marine corporal. He steps up and the music starts again._

 _The ODST keeps pace with the fast track, "Yo_

 _You been lyrically dishin', but you missin'_

 _Psychotically villainous_

 _I run this shit_

 _Your shells are blank_

 _Clickity clack you just gave me ammunition for your damnation_

 _Cashing in on this gold imma show you the brave and the cold_

 _I…"_

 _The battle stops and the admiral comes on over the intercom system, "All units, report to battle stations. Repeat, All units report to battle stations. This is not a drill. This is not a drill, the Covenant are attacking earth."_

 _Fuck me. The one day I wanted to relax. I'm going on feet first to Hell._

 **Earth, Rookie, age 23:**

Sergeant Khan and her brother are eyeing Rehe. Seems the elites are fighting a two-sided war.

"So… what about those new pods?" I ask in hopes of breaking the tension.

"Production was cancelled. Too expensive for a human life." Jesse Khan, Lieutenant Khan, answered.

 _Your life's only with three million. If those pods were built you'd be worth six million. Talk about hate._

"Shut up. I'm worth it. Six million for a killing machine that's trained in a few months. Worth it." I reply to Dalton.

 _Nice one dumbass. You spoke out loud. Hey! When you gonna get that tall chick?_

"Ha ha, that's funny. When the time's right I'll tell Rehe." I again answer Dalton.

"Tell me what?" Rehe asks. Fuck.

"Uh… snipers!" thank God for the events happening. I couldn't tell her I love her.

 _Puss._

"Yeah, next time we're drunk remind me to piss ourselves." I idiotically snap at him.

 _What the fuck? Why… just… what the fuck?_

I sigh and take cover. Fuck you, Dalton. Fuck you.

My magnum levels with a jackal's head. I empty my lungs and gently squeeze the trigger. My gun recoils from the bullet leaving it; the jackal falls dead.

"Lily! Stay with me Lily!" Jesse cries beside me, "Oh God, please stay with me. I don't want to lose you too."

Lily's bleeding out, a carbine wound to the chest. Her lungs are filling with the blood that isn't dripping from her. Jesse's cradling her head and gently rocking her. The woman I fucked and had a son with is dying. I didn't love her, but how am I going to be a father? I never held a child or baby animal.

"Covering fire!" a marine shouts.

Three FNGs punish the sniper position as a Hispanic corporal comes to our side.

"Corporal Bosin. HQ needs support from every soldier possible, even split-lips." She says popping a few rounds at the sniper.

"Grab Lily's dog tags and prepare to move on my mark." I command our group to move, "3…2…1... Go! Go! Go!"

 **Earth, Rehe, age 23:**

Rookie commanded us to run to the other humans. The female has fallen from the Kig-Yar marksmen. She didn't deserve to die in battle.

I'm following Rookie and carrying the other male human. A plasma round barely hits Rookie as he stumbles.

"Ah fucking Hell!" Rookie swears when we regroup with the others.

"Name's Blake by the way, disavowed PFC. I'm taking command of the squad." He introduces himself with rank.

"Hold on a second! You can't commandeer my squad. I'm the highest ranked marine." She angrily tells Rookie.

"How many years you got under that belt?" Rookie calmly asks.

"One."

"Try serving four years of this Hellish war. Soldiers follow experience not rank." Rookie smiles taking the females rifle, "Any questions?"

The humans stiffen and snap their hands on their heads.

"What does that mean?" I innocently ask.

The humans disregard my question and begin informing Rookie, "Tunnels lead to the hangar, streets, and hospital. Hospital is filled with wounded marines and fly boys. They need to be evaced to the Columbus. The hangar is where we take them. After evacuating the others, we sabotage the Covie landing zone." The tallest says and places a small device in Rookie's palm, "Welcome to the four horsemen. Famine, Pestilence, War, and Death at your command."

"Can't believe you just usurped an entire squad." The palest one says.

Rookie chuckles before grabbing his side. I look at his hand and watch it become covered in blood.

"Check me for an exit wound. Should be." He orders.

The marine with a red cross on his helmet examines his opposite side and answers, "No exit wound. How is that possible?"

"He used a weaker plasma discharge. Made to internally burn the target." I answer the crouched marine.

"Any way to help the body?" Rookie asks.

"You're going to have to let him come up with the answer." I answer sadly. No one has survived that type of precise shot.

"We have to keep moving. I'm going to suffer, but those wounded troops need immediate evac." Rookie orders for us to move despite his injury.

I pray that he'll live. I don't have long to tell him how much he means to me.

"Rookie… I… never mind." I nearly say, "I…lo… no."

"Hold position squad." Rookie says raising a fist, "Care to tell me now?"

I feel my face heat up and I look away, "Have you ever felt something for anyone and you are afraid to tell them because you are worried about what they'll say?"

He chuckles and turns my face to look at him, "Yes I have. She's smart, tall, beautiful, foreign."

"Split-lip lover!" the other humans say when my chest tightens.

He does feel the same way about me. Dalton wasn't lying when we spoke.

I embrace the ODST and smile.

"Let's get moving. Jesus Christ." Another human demands.

I release Rookie and I can't contain my joy. He does have feelings for me. He does desire me. My thoughts drift off with fantasies of Rookie and I together.

"Squad, take position at the hangar. Rehe and I will evac the wounded." Rookie orders the humans, "We have more stamina and we have more experience in this war."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sangheilios, Rehe, age 16:**

" _Come on, I won't hurt you… much." My sparring partner/suitor smiles, "Show me why you're better than a male."_

 _I throw my head back in fake laughter, "Such eagerness from an arrogant child."_

" _I'm as much of a child as you are a warrior." He taunts_

 _He raises his fists and charges me. I block and counterattack; only to be blocked._

" _Make me feel pain female." He hisses at me._

 _I nuzzle his face affectionately to both arouse and distract him. He pulls away from me and begins turning three shades of purple. I saunter as seductively as possible and hold his chest while wrapping my arm under his._

" _I… are… are you choosing me as your courtship and eventual mate?" the older male asks._

" _I have to tell you something." I whisper seductively before making my final moves, "I win."_

 _As I toss him over my shoulder; I bring my fist into his vulnerable shoulder and dislocate his arm. He cries out in pain from getting his pride injured and arm dislocated. I beat the eldest male in Rocamee in combat. A younger female beat the eldest male._

" _Rehe, come here." Uncle Bova demands._

 _I leave the injured male and step towards my uncle._

" _You know how the Virgin Guard fights, correct?" I nod to his question, "That was sultry; not grace and beauty. Kiya! Show Rehe a true female's moves."_

 _I groan when the fifteenth male is brought in today. My training is tiring and vigorous, it even makes me feel like a whore. I'm regretting this idea of becoming a soldier._

 **Earth's sewers, Rehe, age 23:**

"I see the marker for the hospital." Rookie says loading his assault rifle.

"Wait." I whisper and sniff the air again, "Jiralhanae. Ahead of us."

Rookie looks down and asks, "How'd you smell them in this shit?"

"Pays to be a Sangheili sometimes." I smile at the human.

He couches and begins asking me for an idea of avoiding a confrontation.

"Does it continue in a single direction?" I ask with a plan developing, "If so, someone could lure the Jiralhanae away and into an ambush."

"Another reason to love ya'. Let's move." he psychotically says, "Ooh, can I be bait! I love getting shot at."

"Dalton? You must…"

"I am _neither_ Blake or Dalton!" he snarls back to me, "Michael! Now, can I be bait?"

I don't want to answer with a simple yes or a firm no. I want Rookie to know who he is when he puts his life on the line.

"Only if Blake agrees with the plan." I warn this new Rookie, "I want…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You want hybrids or something like that, same as Blake." He says punching his knee, "More bang bang; less talky talk."

Michael is exasperating to talk with. Always making up strange words and weird sentences. A hybrid. Do I even want to know about the story of that?

"En Dio Crediamo." He says in a new language.

I watch as he punches his knee again and begins limping past the Jiralhanae giving a shout of feigned fear.

I wait until the first Jiralhanae rounds the corner and I snap his neck. The second roars and aims his brute shot at us. I dive and tackle my ally.

"You did not just shoot that shit at me!" Michael shouts and charges the larger Jiralhanae.

My fear is getting the best of me. I hear others coming from behind us. I turn to fight, but a familiar face greets me.

 **Combat, Rookie, age 23:**

It's been so long since Michael came out to play. Michael is the only one that can get Dalton to shut up. He is the most violent, most aggressive, and sadly most sexual.

"Don't!" Rehe yells at someone.

Michael wickedly grins and sprints forward leaping from the left wall. He brings his thumbs into the brute's left eye; swinging his leg around the ape's shoulder.

I don't know how Michael is like a fucking ninja. He just does it with ferocity. It's terrifying really.

"Pop goes the eyeball." Michael sings and rolls down the brute's chest.

 _Fucking gross._

"What'd you say Dalton?" he asks.

 _Nothing boss!_

"That's what I thought. Damn, someone needs to get laid." Michael jokes when the brute roars, "Let me lay you down and slit your throat. Where the fuck is the knife? Never mind, I'll kill him with these guns."

Michael slides through the brute's legs and heel kicks the ape's knee, bringing down the monstrosity. He grabs the brute's beard and empty eye socket.

"What do you have when you got a very agonizing pain in your skull?" Michael asks the fighting brute before pulling in opposite directions, "A splitting headache. Damn that was awful."

"That… that was…" Rehe says sounding more shocked than anything.

"Awesome? Arousing? Both?" Michael says with a sense of pride not facing Rehe, "You can go ahead and fuck me now."

 _NOOO!_

I force myself into control before Rehe could be any more repulsed at me. Michael is stunned by my aggressive usurping our body.

"NO! I won't let you do anything Michael!" I shout toppling over into the water, "She is not your sex toy!"

Rehe gasps as I flop like a suffocating fish, Michael and I continue fighting for control. I bring my skull into the wall drawing blood. I won't let him use me too.

"Rookie!" I finally hear Rehe shout. I look to her and find she is not alone.

"Fuck this shit Blake, I'm out." Michael says before leaving.

"Oh Hell." I sigh looking up to the multiple Sangheili soldiers.

This day keeps getting better.

"Saluté," I greet them in Italian, "Disavowed PFC, Blake O'Neal."

The tallest one growls and steps towards me. Rehe stops him; shakes her head and looks down at the water.

"Who were you shouting at Disavowed PFC, Blake O'Neal?" an orange armored spec-ops asks.

I smirk and explain my whole… bliss and Hell, "I have multiple people arguing in my head, not demons or devils, but different versions of me. We always fight for control, like just then. We need to get moving or a lot of good men and women are going to die."

The highest ranked Sangheili growls and bows, "Where to?"

Wonderful. I am leading a squadron of elite's into battle. There's a sentence I never thought I'd think.

"Follow me. Medivac is required." I order the towering aliens.


	19. Chapter 19

**It's come to my attention that some of you don't like the schizophrenic idea. Sadly it's sort of a self insert; I wanted to provide awareness for people to try and understand us. This next flashback is for those who hate it; especially an anonymous guest his name will be in the story. It's also a partially true story about me, the schizophrenia; not prison.**

 **New Mombasa Central Correctional, Rookie, age 19:**

" _Fuck you! You're all just insane for calling me crazy! I never wanted to be this way." I cry out at the four rioters banging on my cell door, "It's horrible, and terrifying. I never know when he decides to show up. You need to understand what I'm saying. Too many times have I nearly killed myself to be my own deliverance. I want to be normal, but I can't because I have too many people screaming in my head."_

 _The four men ignore me and continue trying to pry my cell door open._

" _Please listen to me! Dalton is fighting for his own control of our body. I just want to be a regular 19 year old." I beg for them to leave me alone, "I don't have anyone to go to for help. They will turn me down and I will fall into my own darkness."_

 _The cell door falls and the men charge into my cell. If Dalton, Hell even Michael, decide to show up, now would be the perfect moment. As annoying as they are, I need them. I need them because they are me._

 _Doctor Mafune is the first one to charge at me. He pulls his shank and tries to stab at me. He's an old drug dealer that supplied my crystal. I am his best customer, well Dalton is. I can't help myself when they take control. Doctor Mafune grabs my arm and stabs near my hip._

 **Sewers, Rookie, age 23:**

"Ah! Fuck!" I snarl in pain from my wound, "Damn beam rifle, fucking jackal, bird-face mother fucking asshole!"

My hands immediately grab the injury. I've been stabbed in the back, broken my arm in a drop, shattered a femur from a needler round, even survived a would-be gang rape, but a burning plasma shot is going to kill me. I wish I could go back and tell Mom that I was sorry for the way I treated her.

I hissed in pain again and manned the fuck up. I need to save those soldiers.

"What is wrong with your human, female?" an elite asks Rehe, "It curses like a Jiralhanae."

I ignore Dalton's urge to fight, but the adrenaline would help me carry on without pain for a while.

"Kig-Yar sniper injured him with a weakened plasma round!" She literally growls in his face, "His name is Rookie and he is _not_ my human."

 _Ooh, that's gotta sting._

"Shut up, Dalton!" I shout out loud, "I'm not her human and that's that. You wanna know what burns? This plasma."

 _If you had a knife…_

"God damn it! Shut the fuck up!" my aggression is getting the best of me, "If I had a knife I'd kill us both. Now concentrate on the job."

"This human is strange. Does it have a Mark of Shame?" the same elite male asks.

I spin on my heels to punch him right in his ugly face. Rehe is way ahead of me. She's tackled him and snarling on top of him. First time I've ever seen an elite cower before one of his fellow elites. I just realized that Rehe is the only female to fight for the Covenant, so he's afraid of a bitch. God, I need a medic.

"He told you that he has multiple people arguing in his head." She all but spits her words at him, "I know what he begs for. But they won't let him be himself. If you speak of Rookie again in that manner, I will hurt you worse than any Jiralhanae could."

I can't help but smile. She actually would assault her own kind to defend me. She rolls off of him and continues onward.

 **Hangar Bay, Jesse Khan, age unknown:**

I don't know what I hate more: the waiting or the silence. An hour ago, we heard the sound of gunfire from the hospital, but that was over. I look at my sister's dog tags again. She was my sister, the only family I had.

Her first mistake was being a drill sergeant; her second was meeting Blake, or Dalton, or whoever the fuck Rookie is. He never went to see his son; she was discharged because of the bastard son.

"Khan! You might want to look at this!" One of the marines shouts.

I sigh, grab my rifle, and head over to the five. A scarab is looming over the hangars, preventing us from taking off.

"What do we do? I've never fought against one of them before." The marine codenamed Death cowardly says.

I yank my tags off and shove them into her hand. I'm planning a suicide mission like the last of Noble Team. I enter one of the experimental longswords and start the launch initiation.

The marine's shouts don't phase me as I run diagnostics. Two gatling guns as twelve rockets: plenty of ammunition for ONI to waste. I look out of the window and see Rookie with a group of marines and Sangheili. The longsword comes to life as Rookie salutes me and I return the gesture. He knows what I'm planning.

The engine whines and roars to life. I increase the throttle as she flies out of the hangar.

 _Scarab locking. Evasive maneuvers required._ The onboard computer says in a feminine voice like Lily's, _Weapons system: offline. Alert: target has lock._

"For you Lily…" I say passing over the scarab, "… for humanity…" I line the longsword up with the rear of the massive scarab, "… I forgive you, Rookie."

I brace for impact as the scarab is coming closer.

 _Collision imminent. Autopilot: engage._

"NO!" I scream at the computer, "Override autopilot. Override code: Sierra, Ulysses, Rico, Victor, Omega Echo."

 _Code pending… accepted. Have a pleasant day._

I lower the longsword's nose and I pray for a quick death.

"For humanity." I smile as the flame and plasma engulf the longsword.

The world slows as I hit the scarab's power source. I see my entire life flash within those few moments.

Lily and I are those two street urchins that resorted to thievery. She smiles every time we steal a cookie or a pie. She's twenty-five and making out with one of the soldiers she's training. Nine months later I'm holding her hand to comfort her. Can't believe that the father didn't show up. Now I see the flames consume me as the pain covers my body. Darkness.

 **I know some of you were expecting Rehe, but I felt Jesse Khan deserved his own segment, his only segment. If you were offended by the beginning flashback. I pretty much just told the schizophrenic haters to go fuck themselves. Too many people ignore us, we have no one to turn to. Friends will think we're joking, parents will overreact, and your boyfriend/girlfriend/husband/wife will try to help. But they don't understand the torment/joy we live through.**

 **When I meant self insert, I meant with Dalton. Dalton is real and he is more animal than man. He is a dick. If I write anything strange at these notes it's usually him.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Rocamee Keep, Rehe, age 12:**

 _Uncle Bova ordered me to follow both he and my mother to the central garden in the keep. He said he wanted me to meet his Virgin Guard recruits and veterans, and that someday he hopes I'll be apart of them._

" _Mama, why are they called the Virgin Guard?" I ask not wanting my uncle to hear._

 _Mother only smiles and ushers me on. Every Sangheili Uncle Bova passes, they bow, and I can't contain my smile. I like seeing them respect my family, but I wish they would wave or greet us like we were normal._

" _Guard in line, Kaidon." I hear the older Sangheili report, "Reconnaissance of Dantak is successful. No casualties."_

" _That will be enough for now, Thexil." Uncle waves his hand in dismissal, "Go meet the rest of the Virgin Guard, niece."_

 _I inhale and nervously step forward._

 **Pelican, Rehe, age 23:**

"Bogies on my ass! Keep laying the fire!" A human marine shouts over the engines, "You better be right about these elites, Rook!"

I look Rookie in the eye and mentally beg him to say he trusts them. Rookie stares back and asks a similar question with his stare.

"Banshee! Banshee!" a human in the cargo hold with us shouts, "Concentrate fire! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

I prepare to throw one of my plasma grenades at the approaching purple vehicle. Rookie shoves one of the humans off of the machine turret and fires solely on the propulsion system.

"Bang bang bitch!" Rookie psychotically laughs at his weapon, "Get some mother fucker! Ooh-fucking-rah!"

Every round that hits its mark, sends sparks from the approaching fast moving enemy. I arm the plasma grenade and toss it towards the second banshee in hopes of saving the injured human soldiers.

"Yeah mother fucker! Get some of me!" Rookie shouts over his weapon, which is now glowing red, "Fuck you! Die monkey die!"

My plasma grenade barely misses the banshee and I'm forced to use a human weapon. The twin tubed weapon is massive compared to the humans, and seems hard to aim. The elongated barrels make it sway from my hip. I release the first of the two explosive munition and watch in horror as my target dives to avoid the hit.

"On your shoulder! A male orders over the clanging of metal and whine of the engines. I look for the speaker, but Rookie is the only male in the cargo hold. Two female humans, Rookie, and I are all that are here.

"Ramirez, take the MG!" Rookie shouts as one of the females rushes to his side, "On that first mover! I gotta help Rehe aim the rocket."

He pulls the weapon from my hip and positions it on my shoulder, "Aim and the launcher will lock on! After a red diamond surrounds the target, fire!"

I steady the large weapon and keep following the banshee with the barrels. A repetitive ticking rings in my ear as I faintly see four lines enclose around the enemy banshee. The first banshee explodes in a cloud of purple with the pilots body flying from the carnage, now I have to destroy the second. The four lines lock around my target and without hesitation, I send my projectile towards the second banshee.

My target dives again and tilts the nose towards our vehicle; instead of continuing to go straight, my explosive projectile follows the enemy.

"Get some bitch!" Rookie screeches out of the rear ramp, "Honey, that's how I get my money. That's how I get my kicks!"

My target explodes with the rocket I launched. I can't believe how easy it was to use a human weapon. I actually used a human weapon with deadly accuracy.

"Victor 2-8, this is Echo 4-4. Is the package secure, copy." One of the human females says while wrapping an arm around the other female's hip.

"… _need… medic… brute… overrun… AO." A panicking human cuts out with static, "… Fall back! … Nest… Chief… live."_

The human transmission stops and Rookie falls to his knees. His teeth grit and he groans in pain. I look at his plasma wound and find a purple clot formation in the wound.

"God damn it! I need a medic!" He shouts before his eyes go distant.

 **Purgatory, Rookie, age 23:**

 _Am I dead? Am I alive? Where am I? Who am I? Everywhere I look I see white._

" _Welcome to Purgatory, Blake. Take a seat, join the card game." Dalton grins at me._

 _Something's different, he actually looks happy. His stupid smile and that idiotic voice. The blue sweater is a nice touch though._

" _Been a long time since I was last here. You wouldn't remember it, you were just a newborn." Dalton sighs reminiscing about some past I didn't have, "Sit down, playing Texas Hold 'em. You deal."_

 _I look at the faded table and grimace at my current company: Dalton wearing the blue sweater, Michael sporting a leather jacket, and Rachel with a ragged top and her underwear. I honestly have no idea who Rachel is, or how I know her name, or why she looks like this. I sigh and take a seat._

" _What's your story, girlie?" I ask and expect some form of an answer._

 _Rachel winces before she finally looks up at me with tears forming in her bruised eyes. Was it something I said? Why are her eyes bruised?_

" _Hey, bitch! The man asked you a question!" Michael shouts and slaps her, "Answer him!"_

" _I'm… I'm…" she cries out as Michael stands over her._

" _Are you going to answer him or am I going to have to get the chain?" Michael violently asks raising his hand to slap her again._

 _I'll be damned if I'll let him lay another hand on her. I toss the table, grab Michael's wrist, and punch his jaw with a satisfying pop._

" _Let's see how you like being abused for a while." I say head-butting him._

" _Now now Blake, let's not do something drastic." Dalton warns from his fear of Michael, "Michael is the boss, and the…"_

 _I toss Michael into Dalton, "He's no different than us. Me and you can kick his little ass."_

 _Michael laughs and begins applauding, "If you do that for a woman you don't know, imagine what you'd do for the one you love."_

 _Dalton and I blankly stare at him. What is talking about, no man or woman deserve that abuse. I did what was right._

" _Let me explain." Michael says inhaling, "WAKE UP!"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Purgatory, Rookie, age unidentified:**

" _Damn, you're gorgeous." I moan down at the blonde waitress. If Judge Paler found me with his other daughter sucking me, he'd rip my dick off, "You're very good at this. You are Krista's sister."_

 _She removes her mouth from cock, "What do you mean, 'I'm really Krista's sister.' Is there anything I should know about?!"_

 _I whimper and wish my big fat mouth would've stayed shut, so I could get a load out, "Not at all. Hurry, I can't stand the delay!"_

 _She slaps me into my childhood. What's going on? I did not have sexual affairs with that woman. Oh God, no!_

" _Mom, why are you crying?" my prepubescent voice squeaks when my mother has a bottle of gin and tears around her._

" _Nothing sweetheart, go back to bed." She cracks before it fades; echoing, "…back to bed… back to bed."_

" _Blake! Get back to bed!" Sergeant Major Johnson shouts as Dalton begins polishing the new magnum, "I gave you an order, recruit! Back to the barracks!"_

 _No. Not this. This was my first time ignoring a superior's orders and my only disciplinary learning experience. The memory will always be with me._

" _Bite my ass, you old son of a bitch. War is won with tech, not dreams." Dalton practically spits every word at Johnson._

" _What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Johnson asks from behind me, "You better tell me again before I get pissed. You won't like me when I'm pissed."_

 _The Hell is up with these clichés? I don't remember him saying… oh wait. Guess he did say that before literally beating shit out of me._

" _When I order you to do something, you do it." Johnson growls holding my bloody head and sniffing, "Change your pants boy."_

 _I can't take it any longer. The memories of my wrongs, when have I ever made the right choice._

" _Sometimes the right choice is the wrong one." Rachel faintly whispers and flinched, "Just like the wrong decision is also the right one."_

" _I don't know anymore. I told my mother to go to Hell; fucked my drill sergeant; had an unwanted baby." I sigh looking at my feet, "I just don't know what is wrong, and what's right anymore. Have you ever regretted what you have done?"_

 _She pauses for a second before the scene changes to a quiet home, "Look inside; tell me what you see."_

 _I sigh and peek through the window, "I see a young woman, a man, and a newborn. The woman is holding the man tightly in a hug."_

" _No, Blake. Look closer past the appearances." She waves her hand to the window again._

 _I look again, but it's all so much clearer, "It's… it's my parents. Dad's just going off to war. Mom doesn't want him to, she's starving herself in protest. How?"_

 _Rachel places her hand on my shoulder, "Look beyond. To the child."_

 _The baby, it's not me. It's a girl. This is not right, I never had a sister. She's pale. Her eyes are closing slowly and her ribs can be counted through her flesh. She's starving with mother. Where am I?_

" _It's a shame, that infant would have been me. I would have been 22 today." Rachel sighs, "When I died, my spirit wandered into your infantile mind. You never grew up with me, but I grew with you, my brother."_

" _But Dalton, and Michael. They were never in our family." I am shocked by the revelation I had a sister, "They are just spirits like you. No. I ain't afraid of no ghosts, but they are too strong."_

" _They don't exist, they never did." She purrs before Michael violently throws my newly discovered sister._

" _Knew I would find the whore. Blake, I take from the front; you get from behind." Michael orders pinning Rachel down._

" _No. You will not hurt her!" I scream and tackle him._

 _My fist grips his jacket collar while I continually send a barrage of punches into his jaw. Every punch thrown takes a burden off of me. I have waited years to do this. It's wrong. No, it's right. The wrong choice is right one. His face was a bloody mess when I finished my turn to make him MY bitch._

" _Oh Dalton." I maniacally call for the bastard who ruined my life._

 **Med-bay, Rehe, age 23:**

Three days. Three long; grueling; fear filled days have I stood awake by his bedside. I was beginning to lose hope that he will live until the end of this week, but something is happening.

"Whoa! Whoa! Brain waves are off the charts. Heartbeat is erratic." One of the human doctors commands the others, "200 cc of adrenaline. Keep monitoring the brain activity and heart rate. Rehe step back and let us work. Go, go, go."

 _Rookie, please wake up. I love you. You only care about my well-being instead of breeding. You're the only male I would die for._

"He's flat lining! Defibrillator! One, two, three, clear!" multiple humans shout over one another, "Flat line! Flat line! Clear!"

I can't watch him die, not like this. A warrior like him needs to die from old age, not a plasma wound.

I wrap my talons around his hand and hold him. The Sangheili in the halls look at me with shocked eyes. Fucking males!

"Leave us alone!" I snarl to everyone and no-one with tears forming in my eyes, "Leave us alone."

"No pulse! No pulse! He's gone?" the doctors cry out from their failure, "Time: 1100. Date it and send it to archives."

I kneel beside him and silently cry. The humans leave me alone with Rookie to sob my farewells.

"We have not known each other long, but every moment I spent with you was exciting. Blake, Dalton, and Michael all made you who you were. You were a prized warrior, and a noble ally. Goodbye, suitor."

I don't know how long I knelt there beside him, but soon I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Wonderful farewell, Rehe." A human, Buck, says with Rookie's squad mates behind him, "When an ODST dies, we put his weapon beside him to take into the afterlife to guard us."

I look back to Rookie and wipe the tears away. I won't show them how much I cared for Rookie.

"I don't think I should be here." My voice threatens to begin crying again.

A high pitched sound echoed throughout the room, and then another, and then two more.

" _DIE! DIE! I'll kill!"_ he screams swinging his fists wildly around him _, "I'll show you man whore! Die Dalton, die!"_

"Doctor!" Dare shouts outside the open door, "Doctor, he's alive!"

"Easy kid. You'll hurt yourself." Buck playfully punches Rookie's arm.

I see the fire ignite in his eyes, "Stay away from my sister!"


	22. Chapter 22

**This is when shit hits the fan for Rookie.**

 **Sangheilios, Rehe, she 17:**

" _Get! Off! Of! Me!" I yell at one of my enemy combatants. I'm at the academy, in an armed battle with two males against me. One of them used their larger size and has me pinned in a rather pervasive position; the other is chanting to the mentors._

" _We will now conquer the she-warrior like true males!" the second one calls to the three mentors ._

 _I'm the only female to ever make it to the trials. By the Rings, I'm the only female to make it to the academy. The other three hundred are all males._

 _My chest begins feeling the damp air as my armor plate is torn away from me._

" _Yield!" I shout in fear as I realize I'm about to be forcefully mated with, "Yield."_

 _My opponents release me and let me drop to the soaking ground. Damn._

" _Rehe, rise." The eldest demands when I finally reattach the armor._

 _I do as instructed with my head hung low in shame. I let thoughts of being the only female here get to me._

" _You may not know it yet, but you are destined for great things." He says, "The others will not show you this kindness."_

 **Med-bay, Rehe, age 23:**

"Get off me! Let me go!" Rookie screams at the humans in white, "I need to know!"

Buck, Dare, and… Dutch are ushering the others away. I don't have a part in any of this. My only job to watch. What did the plasma do to him? Was it even the plasma?

"Look out, he's loose!" a female human shouts with a syringe ready.

"I told you that I need to know. Get outta my head!" he growls holding his temples, "Lies! That's all I'm told!"

Rookie stands and tries leaving, but he stops and locks onto my eyes for a few moments with his. The confusion; the fear; the sadness are all in his blue bloodshot eyes.

"No! I'll never obey!" he screeches grasping his head again, "Leave me alone! Move!"

He tosses his former squad aside with unnatural strength. I have never seen him so destroyed, so angry. He was such a caring human. What am I saying, he still is. We must rescue Rookie from himself.

"Rehe go get him! We gotta get Blake back!" Dare groans as Buck tends to her.

 **Rookie, identity conflicted, age 23:**

Who am I? Why am I hearing these shouts? Who are these people? God damn it! My head!

"That's what happens when you enact a rebellion in your own head." Some woman says from recesses of my kind, "You know you'll never be rid of them. Why keep trying to fight?"

I'm a man aren't I? No, if I hear women in my head then I'm a woman right? Do I even have a gender? What's my name?

"Listen Blake." The woman says before I interrupt. Is that even the right word?

"Blake! Is my name Blake?!" I ask tossing tables over in my fit of confusion, "Isn't that a male name?"

"Yes. Your name's Blake. Please come to me, my suitor." A new voice calls to Blake.

I can't help but turn. A huge fucking lizard. No. God what is it? Sangheili!

"Blake, come back to me. I don't know how to explain, but you're the only male I consider a suitor." It. No, she. Says again, "I want you to be my mate. I know I may be different, but it's true."

God, help me.

"Who are you? Where am I? What are you? Tell me everything! Please?" I beg on my knees as a bloodied man pins me mentally.

"Thought you could get rid of me?" he says when I whimper in my mind, "Tough guy turned soft. Little bitch. Hello, who's this?"

The man begins forcing himself into control. Every second, he steps closer to the Sangheili woman.

"This your girlfriend, Blake? God you've lowered your standards." He says placing a hand on the Sangheili, "This is how you plug an alien, Blake. Might learn something if you watch."

I watch in horror as he pulls the alien's head towards his. Isn't this my body? Wait a fucking minute, it is. The man parts the Sangheili's mandibles with _my_ tongue. The Sangheili's silver eyes are wide with joy and fear.

"Michael!" I scream like a child and charge the bloodied man, "Leave her alone!"

Michael. The bastard ruined my relationship with my mother; I won't watch as Rehe is treated like some three dollar trash whore. My god, it's Rehe!

I take to beating the living shit out of Michael. I will kill him for what he's done.

"There's only one way to kill me." Michael smiles evilly, "But you would have to come with me. Suicide is the only way to kill me."

I smirk and begin putting myself in control. The first thing I do is remove my tongue from Rehe's mouth.

"Sorry, but Michael needs to be taught a lesson." I whisper as she stands their flustered like a school girl. That made no sense what's so ever.

"Doctor Hazol, fix me!" I demand from the frightened doctor.

"I…I…I can't! There's no cure for schizophrenia yet." The good doctor stammered.

My heart immediately skips a beat, "In the twenty-sixth century there's no cure!" I shout out before Michael begins messing with my head, " _Hell bent, Hell bent for leather_."

The Hell did that song come from? _"Die! In asylum, I live the lie!"_

"I surrender, Michael. Just please stop." I say in defeat.

"That's more like it." He says taking full control, "Where were we?"

"The point of no return." Dalton says joining Rachel and I, "I no longer fear you, Michael. Blake showed me the truth."

"Truth about what, how small his dick is?" Michael psychotically chuckles before turning all business, "Three inches or less?"

Irritating bastard. How could I rid myself of something in my head?

"Blake! Blake! Come back to me!" I hear Rehe cry for me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I kiss my fist and lead the attack on Michael.

 **Unknown, Rehe, age 23:**

I'm cradling Rookie in my arms. His eyes have gone blank, and he's still breathing.

"I'll do anything for you if you come back to me." I sadly whisper to him.

In my whole life, I've never been afraid to lose someone until now. Buck and Dare are trying to find human doctors.

I hold him until his body begins moving. My hearts feel like they're about to jump out of my chest. Be okay Rookie. Please be okay.

"I now pronounce myself ruler of the body of Blake O'Neal." He says to no one another than himself, "To take control, I'll have to be in danger or you must make a request. Any questions?"

"Rookie?" I ask with tears on my face, "Are you okay?"

He pulls my face towards his and forces his tongue between my mandibles and pulls away after minutes of the pleasurable experience, "I love you too, Rehe. I'm fine. Michael is… tied up at the moment, but Rachel, Dalton, and I take shifts watching him."

I thank the Gods and hug him tighter than I did my family.

 **Yeah, something like that would probably never happen. I felt like Michael needed to go. Hopefully it wasn't to confusing.**

 **Songs belong to Judas Priest- Hell bent for leather**

 **Disturbed- Asylum**


	23. Chapter 23

**An American squadron is composed of three fireteams. A fireteam is usually a group of three to five troops. Just to let you know how many troops Rook has.**

 **Reach, Rookie, age 22:**

" _Hey trooper, think you can beat a Spartan sniper?" Spartan Kat asks watching me talk to myself, "Jun says no one can beat him."_

 _I follow her to the rest of her team and my squad. Buck's betting Noble Six that I won't win the challenge. Six is vouching for my sniping skills. Time to prove Buck how full of shit he is._

 _Jun tosses a sniper in my arms and raises his own, "First one to hit four targets wins. Ready… fire!"_

 _We both slow or breathing and fire simultaneously. Center hits for us both. We repeat two more times until we're at the final target. Both of us have been hitting our targets with efficiency._

 _I hold my breath and squeeze the trigger barely before Jun. Sadly, Spartans are cocky S.O.B.s. Emile nudged my shoulder causing my shot to miss completely._

 _I do the first thing I always do when someone fucks with me, I try beating the living Hell out of them._

 **Classified base, Rookie, age 23:**

The UNSC has apparently formed a coalition with the Sangheili. My plasma injury keeps me up most nights because of the intense pain I get when laying down. I'm in charge of Assault Squadron Delta. It's just me and the squadron of grounded ODSTs, Rehe is running some kind of an op with her fellow Sangheili. Dalton's still being an ass and Rachel is relatively calm. So that's pretty much what has changed since my breakdown.

The setting African moon takes the stress of hoping Rehe comes back and making sure my troopers get home alive. I don't want to send a letter to their loved ones.

 _Assuming their still alive._

Thanks for the input Dalton. It's funny, couple of days ago, I was disavowed; now I'm a reinstated squad leader out in the African theatre.

I hate fighting in Africa. The climate in the deserts fucks with my voice making me sound like Sergeant Major Johnson.

"Plasma injury keeping you awake, sir? Nothing to worry about, think of it as a trophy from the war." My demolitions expert and second in command reports, "Squad was asking for fighting tips when going against the apes, sir. If you would allow."

 _Why the fuck not? You'll be able to get a clear head. Well, clear enough._

Before I answer my second in command, an alarm begins blaring.

"How do they feel about hands-on learning?" I sigh grabbing my helmet.

Devil Dogs, my squad's call sign. More like neutered bastards, my troops are green. Hell they're greener than green. Barely finished basic and they didn't even get to drop school.

"Lieutenant, get your squad geared up for the attack. Covie ship inbound." Sergeant Major Harris orders with three heavy hitting marines in tow.

I rush to my green team and order them to defensive positions around the weaker, most likely to be targeted, wall.

"Alpha Fireteam, northeast; Bravo, north; Fireteam Charlie, northwest. We're green…" I stop to allow them to finish my chant, "And we're mean! Hoorah!"

I load the newest battle rifle and give my three fireteams their Rules of Engagement, "If it isn't dead, kill it. Give 'em Hell green ones!"

I watch the horizon and wait. And wait. And wait. Contact. An anti-air plasma turret lands north of our position.

"Contact, 70 yards! Free fire Devil Dogs." I order when a chieftain roars at our volley of tracer rounds, "Jackson, bring the MG up! A dozen apes, two dozen midgets, half-dozen birds! North!"

My heavy gunner sets the machine turret up narrowly taking a needler round to her hip. I duck behind the wall and reload my battle rifle.

"Plasma!" one of Fireteam Alpha yells before the bright blue balls explode, "Fuck! It burns! Corpsman!"

I run to his side and look at the injury. Where the fuck is the injury? He is still yelling for a medic for an injury that didn't hit him.

"Shut up! You're not hit! Singed, but not hit!" I dust his shiny new combat armor off, "Get up and fight!"

I crouch run to Bravo's position across the wall, "Gimme a SITREP! Where are those Sangheili!"

Michelson either can't hear me, or he is shell-shocked. Either way, I don't have a fireteam leader for Bravo.

A bright wave of blue plasma and purple shrapnel cause me to look at the anti-air turret. The entire thing is gone and I faintly see two shiny green and silver objects.

"Hell yeah Chief!" Dalton screams out with the BR in the air, "Devil Dogs, push back and… what the Hell?"

A Covenant ship barely misses my squad's position. It hit somewhere behind us, but something was off when it hit, other than the hazy brown air. It was bubbling and looked sort of brownish.

My earpiece is filled with shouts of other squadrons, " _Infe…tion! …lood… High Charity! Overrun! Nooo!"_

It doesn't take long for me to put two and two together, "Devil Dogs, Flood tangos have entered the battlefield! Leave the heavy defensive gear, take close quarters and offensive gear. Move!"

The Flood, here on earth? Fuck!

 **Phantom, Rehe, age 23:**

"How many times do I have to tell you males? I'm not available for courting." I growl at the two warriors.

My current company is composed of five males; three of which are too old or already have mates. The other two are apparently single.

"Come on, surely this male isn't as strong or as skilled like me." The shorter one lustfully says stroking my jaw.

Rookie may not be as strong, but he's talented in so many ways: in combat, chatting, leading, getting injured if that is a talent, being a stoic warrior. He's very talented at keeping his other side in check.

"He may not be as strong, but he's much more talented than you could ever be." I snarl at the male, "I will always stay with my _human_."

The five Sangheili stare at me in horror as I quickly cover my mouth. Uh oh, I let a specific detail slip out. The two trying to court me growl aggressively; the others begin whispering amongst themselves.

"Heretic. You betray your own species to be with a weaker human?" the tallest one growls holding his carbine, "Wasted female."

"I am not a heretic!" I yell at the male trying to defend my reasoning, "He saved me when a Jiralhane nearly killed me. I owe that human my life."

The male snarls back in retaliation, "Did you forget that we canonize death for glory? Or perhaps the human changed you."

"I... he wouldn't take advantage of me like most males."

"Blasphemy!" he says growling in anger, "Humans will always find a way."

I look down in shame, I hope Rookie's faring better than I am with his unit. The sky is a hideous brown as I finally bring my head back up. No, not here. The Flood has found the human home world. The humans are screaming and fighting the parasite.

"Please be alright, Rookie." I say to myself.

The phantom lowers itself to hover over the ground where Arbiter, a Spartan, and small group of humans are. They're all wearing helmets and cautiously looking around, except one. One human is staring straight at me.

"Devil Dogs, we need to move!" he orders the small dispatch of human soldiers in a rough sounding voice, "Arbiter, permission to choose a warrior from your group to help us move the wounded?"

I look at my previous ship master and see him nod to the human male.

The two males that tried courting me push forward and bow. The human ignores them and points to me. I slowly step forward and stand beside the male.

"Is this the _human_ you said was courting you?!" the shortest Sangheili snarls, "Doesn't look like much!"

Arbiter and the Spartan look between the human and I. Of course this isn't Rookie, he is probably fighting with his squad.

The human removes his helmet and rudely introduces himself to the male, "Name's Blake, and yes I am the human courting her! Got a problem we'll settle it later; same for you Devil Dogs."

I look at the human to see that it is Rookie. His pale skin and stubbled facial fur. I'm relieved to see that he is safe and beside me.

"Lieutenant, get your men on that phantom. Arbiter and I will retrieve Cortana." The green Spartan orders.

Thel Vadamee nods to me and orders, "Rehe, stay with the human. Try to stay out of trouble."

Unbelievable. The new arbiter spoke to me like I was a child. I snort and enter the phantom with Rookie and the other humans.

"So… you and that thing huh?" a female asks Rookie who issues and order.

"Keep your mouths shut, that's a standing order."

We fly in silence to the Shadow of Intent with the humans angrily staring at both Rookie and I.

 **Just a random way to tell you to download the Fanfiction app. Yes, there's an app if you didn't know.**

 **Now onto story info: Prelude to the Ring.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Haloz first of all, thank you for the review; secondly that never crossed my mind to have them whispering like the Sangheili did against Rehe; as for gawking, they were wearing their helmets so Rehe couldn't see their faces. I might change that later.**

 **Now, to the story.**

 **Reach, Rehe, age 22:**

" _Defend the spire!" my Zealot Deton orders us._

 _I duck behind a boulder when the human grenade lands in front of me. Two Demons were able to get through one of the spire's shields. However, I was fortunate enough to be defending a different spire._

" _The humans have reached the control console! They're going to destroy the spire!" I shout to my Unggoy unit and blind fire towards a human drop trooper._

" _For the UNSC!" it yells charging me, "Suck on my grenades, split-lip!"_

 _Unbelievable. The human is going to kill itself and I, like frightened Unggoy do. This human has lost its mind._

 _I don't have time to reload, so I draw my plasma pistol and fire continuously towards the drop trooper. Shot after shot, I hit the human directly in its chest. I begin panicking._

" _Unggoy! Concentrate on my human!" I order the short soldiers._

 **Shadow of Intent, Rehe, age 23:**

"Rehe, a word?" a field marshal asks in more of an order.

I look down and step forward. I know exactly what he's going to say, "An anonymous source told me that you were courting a human. Is this true?"

"Yes, Field Marshal." I slowly say, "He has showed me more kindness and interest than any other male."

He pauses to plan his next statements, "You have brought shame to your kind, and dishonor to your family name… a true warrior wouldn't ignore their desires. Much like you don't ignore your hearts' desire."

I look to him in confusion. A true warrior? But I disgraced my family name, I am no true warrior.

"For God's sake, Ramirez, Shut the Hell up before I make you walk to the portal!" Rookie demands from the female, "I did not have sexual affairs with that woman, and that's final."

I sigh happily, his anger and compassion so intertwined. By the Gods, I love it.

"So he is the human courting you." The field marshal chuckles beside me, "Best calm him before he hurts someone."

I smile and happily stroll towards my courter. I bet he's going to be much easier on his soldiers with me by his side.

"Check it. This spells trouble for someone." A few humans whisper as Rookie and his female soldier continue arguing.

"Lieutenant, I never implied you fucked her. I just said you will." The female defensively says as I wrap my arms around Rookie.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'll deal with you later, Ramirez. You, let me go." He demands and tries struggling to get away.

I set him down and step backwards from an attack I know is coming. He swings his fist towards me and misses. His face finally looks at mine.

All his anger is gone. He's smiling and his blue eyes are sparkling with joy. The Rookie I know is a gentle and compassionate one, this is the Rookie standing before me.

"Get it, O'Neal! Yeah!" a human calls from behind me, "It's about time you kept it in your pants. Now comes the real fun."

"Sergeant Major Johnson. I was just explaining how much of a bitch Ramirez is to the squad." He calmly says with a slight grin on his face, "Needs to learn her place."

The new human chuckles and tosses them each a carbine rifle, "Wasn't talking about Ramirez, son. Your lady seems to be quite fond of you."

"No, I thought it was my boyish charm." Rookie, specifically Dalton, sarcastically says to the older human.

"Not the only thing boyish about him." A ODST whispers from the group drawing a glare to them.

"Rocam, I want you to stay onboard with the others we're going to attack the armada. The humans are going to hit the Covenant hard on the ground." Thel Vadamee says as the humans board they're vehicle.

I turn and snarl at him, "My courter just left because of you! I needed to ask him an important; possibly life changing question and you let him walk away."

The Arbiter growls and raises a hand, "If you weren't female. Surely the question can wait, now what was it?"

 **Pelican, Rookie, age 23:**

Why did she have to come over to me in my fit of anger? I nearly hurt her. I don't want to scare her away like the others.

 _At least you finally found a virgin. I bet she's willing to try anything._

"Shut up Dalton. I don't need this now." I unknowingly say out loud.

 _I bet if you wanted her to get on all fours she'd take…_

"I'm not taking advantage of her!" I angrily snap unwittingly looking directly into Master Chief's visor, "Look at that, I'm talking to a walking tank."

 _Bet you would like to explore every inch of that tight Sangheili body. Every crevice, every bit of flesh. Every…_

I bang my head against the pelican interior behind me to get Dalton to keep quiet. Of course I would love to explore that gorgeous body. She's got a sway in her hips that makes Dalton become silent from gawking at that nice tight body.

"Lieutenant O'Neal?" Davidson asks from my left, "Who are you talking to?"

I prepare to answer, but the pelican drops towards the Ring surface. This is it. The days of the prophet are numbered. Everything since before Harvest has come to this.

I load my battle rifle and think of a certain someone. Rehe, I will return to you and when I do, I need to tell you something.

"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil for thou art with me. Holy Father, grant me another day to return to Rehe." I quickly pray and put on my war face.

The bay door opens and I scan the terrain. Great, more fucking desert. Might as well kick some ass like a professional ass kicker. Hoorah!


	25. Chapter 25

**Club Hell, Rookie, age 16:**

 _The nightclub is packed with stoned teens, like myself. The metal bands here are fucking horrible, compared to previous ones. These lyrics don't have a tone either._

"… _I still loved her. Bitch was a fucking whore but I still loved her._

 _She never once had been with a girl as sadistic and psychopathic like me. She was a good girl turned bad by the mad."_

 _Hell, why'd Dalton bring me here?_

" _There he is. The bastard who cheated me outta my Grass." Dalton whispers watching a short fat red faced guy try to hit it with some barmaid, "Hey fat-ass! Where's my Mary J?!"_

 _The fat man runs about a yard before getting tackled by some blonde chick. Great, more fucking problems._

 **The Ring, Rookie, age 23:**

"More fucking problems!" I yell as Davidson barely evades the hunters shield, "Private! Use your grenades!"

Dalton takes control and charges to the downed Hell Jumper. My BR ran dry when I spotted a few snipers on the ridge, so now all Dalton's got is a magnum and two plasma grenades. He'll kill it. Hopefully.

"Davidson! On my mark, unload your clip in his back!" Dalton commands the frightened trooper while distracting the hunter, "Ready…and… mark! Fire everything you got!"

Dalton ducks and preps the plasma grenade. This better work. Our grenade is thrown at the second hunter. Both hunters focus on Dalton and I.

Master Chief sees my plan and begins emptying his sniper rifle into the second hunter. The hunters fall dead when Chief nearly snipes my balls off to kill them in one shot. I'm just glad this armor raises my boys a little higher than where the Chief shot..

"Damn Chief, could you have shot any higher." Dalton smiles behind our visor.

The Spartan doesn't care, or is unamused at the joke. So much for brothers-in-arms.

"We need to move. Hostile activity in the next canyon." The Spartan says with a monotone voice, leaving Davidson and I behind.

"Hey, LT!" Davidson says through our comm channel, "Is it true about you and that Sangheili?"

Fuck! "Yes, private, it's true. I love her. Any questions about why I do don't matter."

My trooper releases a held breath and explains why for no reason, "Thank God, thought I was the only one to love an alien."

His statement peaks my curiosity, why would he think that? Which species does he have feelings for?

"I met her when she attacked Mombasa a few months back, she saved me from being eaten by a brute by saying she'll do things like torture to me; of course she didn't though. We fled and fucked the night away. God I love that tight Kig-Yar puss of hers." He keeps explaining why he loves a jackal, "Those nice yellow feathers that sit perfectly on her head, that soft skin, those sexy chirps she does when we fuck. God I miss her."

Is she a fuck toy or his girlfriend?

I clear my throat and gain his attention, "Love and fuck toy are completely different things son. Wait, when were you two able to have sex if you were on the battlefield? You know what, forget I asked. Keep the sex stories to yourself private."

I clear my head from the bird-face and Davidson panting and thrusting in rhythm. I focus on the four brutes below near a downed pelican. Two more Hell Jumpers crawl beside the Chief.

We wait for the Master Chief to fire first before we do. He'll provide covering fire until we get to the warthog.

"Steady…steady… move, move, move!" a Warrant Officer orders when the Spartan kills the largest of them.

I jump off the ledger with my knife out. A brute is under my blade when come crashing down on his head. I grab my magnum and fire at the remaining brutes while holding my enemy with a blade in his head.

"Brothers! Help me!" it screams in agony when I accidentally twist the blade deeper.

Warrant Officer Ryan and Lieutenant Colonel Maxwell are laying dead in the sand with spiker rounds in their bodies. I finish my second magnum clip by shooting my brute dead.

"Davidson! Get on the gun!" I yell at the sound of two prowlers approaching.

The trooper follows my orders and Chief begins driving away, without me.

"Fuck! Guess we're walking now Blake." Dalton jokes as I collect Maxwell and Ryan's dog tags.

"It could be worse. We could be in space."

 **Shadow of Intent, Rehe, age 23:**

"For the Covenant!" an Unggoy shouts with two grenades in his hands.

The Prophet's soldiers have boarded us. I was tasked with the defense of the hangar. We must give more time to the humans. I must give more time for Rookie.

"Female dog!" the Jiralhanae Chieftain yells charging me with his hammer.

I leap out of the way, onto the body of one of my fallen sword brothers. The hangars are being overrun by the false prophet's men.

"Rehe, catch!" Thel Vadam orders, tossing one of his energy swords.

I activate the blade and flash through the Chieftain's gravity hammer. He has a look of confusion before it becomes cold and empty. I remove the sword from his chest and slash my way to the Arbiter.

"We're the only ones left. We're outnumbered seven-to-one." I begin panicking about the immense amount of Covenant surrounding us.

"Favorable odds. I promise you that you will return to your human." He says kicking an Unggoy into its brethren.

I fight with renewed vigor and slice a Kig-Yar in two. The training with a sword is coming back to me.

The sword is not a weapon, it is an extension of me. The sword is my soul and I, it's.

I let my thinking fly away as I become the sword. The dancing of the blade flickering in and out of the bodies of my enemies. I kill ten enemies easily and my sword is glowing stronger than ever. If this was a normal energy sword it would've been deactivated from the lack of energy, but these aren't normal swords.

"Ranger Kyro, we need support. Heavy hostile engagement in the hangar." Thel says before leaping over a Jiralhanae, "Rehe! Behind!"

I swing the sword through his torso and separate the Jiralhanae's upper and lower body.

I retract the blade and feel a pain in my body. A hunter, never learned the species' name, is tightly squeezing me. The sword falls from my talons as the hunter throws me at the Arbiter.

"This isn't good." I say as Arbiter and I back against the wall.


	26. Chapter 26

**Meant to upload this yesterday, but my phone signed me out of word. Sorry about the cliffhanger last one. No, I'm not. Enjoy.**

 **Off world, Rehe, age, 20:**

" _I can't stand these males ogling at me. I thought that maybe I wasn't going to be the only female onboard, but I was wrong. At least I was given my own quarters, that I still am unable to find. It's been a week since we departed to our Great Journey. Sincerely, your daughter, Rehe Rocamee." I power the holo-terminal down and proceed to search for my unknown quarters location._

 _Rounding a corridor corner, I ran into someone and was knocked down while he stood straight with full attention. He were larger than anyone I've ever seen, and he had the armor of a ranger. I tried to steer clear of the ranger units since they were snobs and rude to anyone other than a superior, but I didn't see him. He might beat me for bumping into him._

" _Forgive me, I was lost in thought." He apologized confusing me with while extending his hand to help me up, "Never been in such a quiet place before. Where are my manners? Beko 'Sadumai."_

" _Rehe 'Rocamee." I say and watch him smile._

" _Never seen a female onboard a war vessel." He chuckles as he pats my shoulder, "I hope to see you in battle, Rehe."_

 _I prepare to defend my reason for being onboard, "I will fight whether a male likes… wait. You want to see me on the battlefield?"_

 _Beko nods and he escorts me to the cantina. We chatted most of the day until he decided it was time for him to return to his quarters._

" _I… I don't know where my quarters are. Can you help me find them?" I shyly say with a hint of embarrassment._

 _Beko chuckles and offers his service, "To be with a beautiful female like you, I would."_

 **Shadow of Intent, Rehe, age 23:**

"It's over heretics! Surrender your arms and submit to the Prophet's will." The Jiralhanae demands aiming his spiker at the Arbiter and I.

The Arbiter and I are surrounded. Unggoy cheer at the trapped enemies they've cornered. I might not be able to see Rookie again. The last time I saw him was when he was disciplining his soldiers.

"We will never yield." The Arbiter snarls, "We are Sangheili that will die with honor."

I gasp at his remark and lower my head. We are going to die at the hands of a Jiralhanae.

The brutish soldier laughs and wraps his hand around my throat, "She will live long enough for me."

What would Rookie do in a situation like this? Oh wait, "Demon! Help us!"

Just as planned all of our adversaries turn to where I was gazing. Their lack of attention gives me a chance to enact my attack. I kick my leg over his arm and use the momentum to bring him down with me pinning his arm. Seems observing Rookie in combat has taught me to fight for survival.

I look up and see him. The ranger I had met on my first week off world. Beko fired an outdated needle rifle into a Kig-Yar's leg. His skill is superior to my own. The Jiralhanae below me brings my attention to the dangerous position I'm in.

My talons rake across his throat and I join my sword-brothers. I retrieve the energy sword and begin slashing into a Kig-Yar. The Sangheili will prevail in this battle.

 **Hornet side, Rookie, age 23:**

"Foxtrot-Ulysses-Charlie-Kilo. Tangos on my tail." The pilot says over our private comm channel, "Wingmen, take them down."

I begin firing at the three banshees on our ass. My ammo counter on my BR reads 36 rounds in the clip and 108 spare rounds. Every burst from my weapon, I begin to think about the pilot's statement. He said FUCK in Zulu code. That's funny and idiotic, like me.

The battle below is a wasted effort to take control. A scarab has climbed over the cliffs and is destroying our men.

"Pilot, get close to the scarab!" I order and lob a plasma at the banshee, "Garnett, aim for the right most banshee."

The marine takes pot shots and remarkably misses every fucking shot. I sigh and aim for her target. The banshee that was stuck by my plasma grenade explodes as the second dives to avoid it. The right most banshee smokes and explodes right when the second began its ascent. Two kills for one.

The pilot begins coming closer to the scarab. I nearly miss the Master Chief taking the massive tank out with a quick attack. The warthog close by meant Davidson was still shooting, hopefully.

"Pilot, previous orders are void, take us down near the LZ." I order as the pilot jerks right and we bypass the temple, "Garnett, what happened? You know better than spray and pray."

She hesitates before her shaky voice rings over the channel, "I… I never killed anyone before. Don't make me do it again. Please?"

"Listen up marine, you were bred to kill. Your superiors will determine whether or not you are to kill at all after that fuck up." I accidentally say over the officer's comm channel, "How old are you, twelve? You need to stay focused on more than honor, focus on the best things that'll come from it."

"Lay off her, Lieutenant O'Neal. Starting to sound like a creep." One of the other lieutenants jokes before screaming in pain.

 _Guess he got what he deserved. I was thinking, when are you and that Sangheili gonna… bow-chicka-bow-wow? Hear me out, her species mates for life and they must do whatever their husbands demand._

"Dalton you sick bastard. I would never do that to Rehe." I say with irritation, "She has done nothing wrong to me, neither would I do anything to wrong her."

 _Blake, you're just letting that hot piece tease you with that body of hers. What do you want, Blake?! Just glimpses of her every so often? Just wait she'll be begging you to fuck her, or vice versa_

"Anti-air! I'm getting close to the ground." The pilot screams over the sound of beeping.

The hornet is a few meters above the desert sand. My heart is beating with fear. What if I won't see Rehe again.

The nose of the hornet jumps and I'm thrown off the wing into the hot sand. My vision blurs out with my other senses. Not now! I won't let my human body force me unconscious. I begin fighting my body and slowly regain focus. Yes, I'm getting back up. My eyes close and I am numb to the world around me.


	27. Chapter 27

**High School, Blake O'Neal, age 17:**

" _Mister O'Neal! Report to the office, now!" Miss Johnson orders after separating me and one of my girlfriends._

 _She walked into the abandoned locker room for no reason to find me and Zoe reaching our orgasms. I pull my pants on as Zoe covers her chest. Fuck Miss Johnson._

" _Call me." Zoe says with a lusty purr to her voice. God, I want her even more. That red flowing hair and that soft pale skin. I want it._

 _I leave before Zoe can dress and head to the office for the fifth time today. Mister Lane is sitting behind his desk with his arms crossed. Well shit, I'm so not fucked._

" _What the Hell is wrong with you Blake? Same thing everyday…" I tune out Lane's scolding and think about all the fun I didn't have. I coulda went down on her in so many more ways. One of these days, I'm going to pay for not using a rubber. Hmph, still can't believe I haven't gotten a disease yet._

 **The Ring, Callsign "Ghost", age 22:**

My pod bursts open and three brutes begin firing at me. The pod door, as I've learned, can be used as a shield. I grab my only weapon, a magnum, and fire until the clip runs dry. Spiker rounds ricochet from the pod door and into the sand. I ain't going to get outta this.

"Get the puny female!" a large gold armored brute orders the other two.

"God, if you can here me: help me out here will ya?" I beg above me and reload.

A hornet tumbles from above a cliff face and drops right on top of the brute soldiers.

"Amen to that." I thank God and check the debris for survivors.

The bodies are burnt, but the dog tags were readable. A Liz Garnett and a Charlie Vieira, went to grade school with Liz, are the two casualties. I know that there should be a third soldier on this vehicle. Where is the third?

I look up to the cliff face and sigh, "Why the fuck not?"

I begin scaling up placing my get in firm rock holds. The armor I'm wearing isn't helping me, it's hot; tight; and heavy. The reason it's heavier than most variants is that the armor is a nice heavy assault one, metal plates cover every extremity of my body. I still can't believe that I forgot my gatling.

"I can do this. Fuck!" three of my limbs lose their holds and I dangle forty feet up, "Jesus, Zoe, take it easy and remember your training."

I reach the top and lay in the sand for a brief moment to catch my breath. Fuck. A groan comes from my left and I stand. At least I know someone's alive up here. He's laying face down in the sand.

I stumble over to the ODST Lieutenant. His armor isn't painted, it's just the basic color, other than the dirt and brute blood on his armor, it's relatively clean.

"Let's get you out of the sand." I tell his unconscious body and roll him onto his back.

I examine his dog tags: Blake "Rookie" O'Neal, Born: August 13, 2530. No, can't be Blake from high school.

At that moment I remove his helmet to check for injuries. Short regulation hair, a stubbly beard, scar going across his chin. Fuck!

It is Blake from high school. The look he has proves me right when I open one of his eyelids, green eyes. I never told him what he did to me after he got arrested.

 **Shadow of Intent, Rehe, age 23:**

The Jiralhanae fall to my blade as their blood spatters my blue armor. I control the blade, and the blade dances into my enemies. Beko continues firing into the Kig-Yar and the Arbiter gives a war cry.

"Run away!" an Unggoy shouts with his arms above his head. My blade decapitates him and I sling his head at his commander.

The Jiralhanae roars and I manage to make the Unggoy skull lodge itself in his mouth.

"Sword-sister, you fight valiantly." A ranger calls to me before a Kig-Yar leaps on his back.

 _Stupid males._ I scoff and charge into a large crowd. The Unggoy flee at the sight of my blade and I take plasma grenades from the dead. Beko tackles a chieftain and shoves his rifle into his throat. I toss the grenade and slash at the Kig-Yar behind me.

"Victory!" Arbiter chants with a group of Unggoy cowering under him, "Brothers; sister, we Sangheili have repelled the attack." He pauses and allows the others to yell victory, "But we are not finished. The humans require our assistance on the relic. I, Beko, and Rehe will lead the assault alongside the Demon, Master Chief. For Sangheilios; For glory; For honor!"

I straighten my back and watch the males ogle at me. It's grown on me, I kind of like it when they look, but know they can't touch. Am I really that attractive? Of course not, they probably have mates, but I have a suitor. I love Rookie.

"I finally got to see you on the battlefield." Beko chuckles behind me, "Excellent sword skill even if it isn't yours."

I look at the sword in my hand and return it to its master, Thel Vadam.

"I heard your suitor was a human. How does he treat you? With respect and compassion?" he asks as I roll my eyes.

"Of course. Rookie has never struck a female, I think." I answer and equip twin plasma rifles, "Have you found a mate, Beko?"

"No. The war is all I've known since I was a boy." He sighs and scavenges needler rounds, "When we execute the prophet, I want to liberate those on the Jiralhanae homeworld."

I nod and leave to board a waiting phantom, "One day you will have a mate. I know it, farewell Beko."

We part ways and I examine the soldiers in my phantom: Spec-ops units. I never liked them. They're criminals that stare at my body. I can see the drool coming from underneath their helmets.

"Never seen a female warrior?" I snarl at them.

My actions only seemed to rile their desire for me. I should probably stand with my back against the wall and threaten them if they come close.


	28. Chapter 28

**This is the last chapter that has a character history. Can't really write anything for Rehe; Blake/Rookie/ Dalton is a horn dog (look it up) and that's all you need to know.**

 **New Mombasa, Rehe, age 22:**

 _I begin firing into the approaching Jiralhanae. The female known as Dare ordered me to protect the engineer Virgil. I overheat the plasma rifle as I destroy the Jiralhanae's armor._

" _Weak female." He snarls with my throat trapped in his hand._

 _My first instinct is to panic, but my training forces me to relax and stay calm. I ease my breathing and unconsciously raise my weapon to his gut. I snarl and fire until the weapon overheats again._

" _Bitch…" he groans brute falling dead._

 _Rookie and his squadron run to an approaching phantom. Don't these humans know anything? I follow them and provide covering fire as the humans actually board the vessel._

 _Virgil and I are weary. These humans are insane, no wonder the prophets want them extinct. Buck and Dare force Virgil inside the beam and board. Rookie and I hold off the Jiralhanae before boarding. I am introduced with the human's weapon as he threatens to kill me._

 **The Ring, Rehe, age 23:**

"Move! Move! Move!" the humans shout over one another as their ship lands, "Corpsman! I need a corpsman!"

The gruesome scene of bloodied humans barely out of childhood unfolds in my sight. They are dying for their survival against the parasite and the Covenant. They've given so much in a valiant effort to end it all.

I watch in horror as one of the men removes a spiker round from his eye. The round leaves his skull, as does his eye still attached by its optic chiasma in his skull. The human grimaces and slices the nerve with his blade before cauterizing it with a cigar.

" _Barbarians_." I hear one of my Spec-op troops say in Sangheili, " _Only a savage would do something as brutal as self-mutilation ."_

Most of the injured humans scream out in pain when the healing soldiers attend to their wounds. The red pluses on their chests and helmets state their military occupation.

"Mama! Ahh!" a burnt and dismembered human cries out for his family, "Tell my sister, I'm sorry."

My Spec-op troops are close behind me, gawking at me. Gods I hate these bastards. If Rookie was here he'd… where is he?

I sigh and approach the demon known as Master Chief. He stands alert to my approach and nods at my presence.

"Rookie, is he with you?" another question the green demon Rookie was with earlier.

"If you mean Lieutenant O'Neal, then not for a while." He answers with an empty tone, "Might have heard him on comms a few minutes ago. Something about being pissed and shooting."

Sounds about right, "Well where is he?!" I snarl grabbing his chest plate armor.

 **The Ring, Ghost, age 22:**

"Fuck you're heavy." I groan underneath Blake's unconscious body, "About like your daughter. Never thought that one day in the locker room with you would get me pregnant. I hope you got a plan for it. I still love you; always have."

A groan is all I receive from my old love.

"Lieutenant O'Neal, come in!" a panicked marine screams over the comm system, "Come on, come on, come on. Your girl's getting ready to kill someone if she doesn't get an answer."

I groan and reply through my device, "This is Ghost, LT is out cold. Send a pick-up to my position. I'm about two, maybe three clicks out."

The bastard is cheating on me with a new girl. I'll just have to show her how much I love him. My shrine should be enough proof of my love for him.

"Copy. Thank you. And I fucking mean that." The soldier breaths easier and switches the comm link off.

This armor is cooking me while I'm wearing it, I gotta take it off.

Placing Blake on the cliff wall, I remove my shoulder pieces. Hell, I look like a prototype Spartan when fully armored. Still, a soldier is a soldier; no matter the training. My chestplate falls to the ground and I step out of my heavy boots. All I'm wearing now is my cargo pants and long-sleeve regulation clothing. It's still fucking hot, what harm could a little topless action do?

My shirt comes off as the wind carries a gentle breeze across my exposed chest.

"Fuck!" Blake wakes up gasping, "Where's the… oh my God!"

I cover myself and quickly put the long-sleeve on. Sun something's changed in him, I know it.

"Shut up, Dalton! No, I don't want to!" he argues with himself as I clear my throat, "Bitch please."

I burst into a fit of laughter. Who says that anymore? What the fuck?

"Blake, I radioed for a pick-up. Apparently your girlfriend nearly killed someone." He freezes and hastily jogs into the desert, "Wrong way, dumbass."

Blake spins around and passes by me again. God I love his ass.

"Do you even remember me?" I ask jogging beside him, leaving my armor behind.

He shakes his head and questions, "Should I?"

I stop and he continues toward the LZ. He doesn't remember me. I was the only one to fuck him since high school. Why doesn't he remember me?

 **Sorry if this was short, but the inspiration for this is dying. Dalton was my go to, but he's been silent for a while now. Might be a little while before the next update. I'll see how the next chapter goes and go from that.**

 **Quick question though: would any of you mind if I skip ahead for the sake of the story? Of course you don't. Y'all know how the mission goes. Wish me luck.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I will not write lemons. I just can't do it. I feel like shit when I try, Hell I didn't even get past the foreplay.**

 **Sorry about the delay.**

 **The Ring, Rookie, age 23:**

"Jesus Christ, Lieutenant. You look like shit." Well, fuck you too, marine, "Go calm your girlfriend down before she kills someone or worse."

I huff in agitation. Twenty minutes of running filled with questions from Zoe, or Moe, or Joe, or whatever the Hell her name is. No I don't remember anyone from high school. Leave me alone bitch. Damn.

Four Sangheili Spec-op soldiers are holding, I'm guessing here, their cocks and groaning in pain. Nice to see that still hurts like Hell across space.

"Rehe! What are you doing?" I shout her name when she growls at the Master Chief, and released his arm.

I know the Chief could hurt her without trying, but he allowed her to threaten him; possibly hit him because I wasn't with him. Probably because she's a she, maybe because her species is our fragile ally, or that he's heard the story of me attacking Emile on Reach for fucking up my shot. Spartan II's are stronger and more aggressive than Spartan III's right? Probably.

"Rookie! I was worried about you. I thought I lost you!" she yells coming to me with open arms.

Her large arms wrap around me. God I missed her. That leathery skin on my fingertips.

 _When you gonna fuck her?_

"Shut up Dalton." I angrily snap at him out loud.

 _Wasn't me, Blake. It was that bitch in here._

"Like Rachel would say that."

 _Yeah I really did say it, Blake. Sorry. Dalton was telling me about your dreams that you have about her. So, when are you gonna fuck her?_

"I love you, Rehe." I say, attracting almost everyone's attention. The Spec-op soldiers are still holding their balls as I look around. I'll have to ask Rehe about those four Sangheili later.

My next, uncontrolled, action draws chatter, cheers, and disgust from everyone. I'm going to get an earful after this. I hold her mandibles shut and passionately kiss the Sangheili. It's still weird as Hell, and difficult because of the four lips, the teeth, and her height. I still find pleasure in sticking my tongue in her.

 _Where else would you like to stick your tongue, Blake?_

"Uh oh, Blake's gonna whip it out again." Johnson grins as the tanks begin to roll out.

 **The Ring, Rehe, age 23:**

I snarl when the human interrupts us. Why must it be so difficult to be with my suitor? I want him to be my mate, but I because of these interruptions. I swear to the Gods, I'll mate with him when we're alone and ready.

Rookie releases my mandibles, shakes his head, and holds his temples. My suitor grimaces and shakes his head one more time. Something's wrong with him. Possibly a hard blow to his head.

"Get over it, Blake. It's just mild head trauma." He says in an effeminate voice, "Rachel's in control now big boys."

A female in black clothing approaches Rookie and punches his jaw.

"Whoa, _head trip._ Hello bitchy woman." Rookie grins to the shocked female, "And who the fuck are you anyway. Harassing me about some old sex thing."

The female gasps and I grab her wrist before she can hit him again. My growl causes her to wince in slight fear.

"Enough. Blake; Rehe, get on the ship and get yourselves checked for injuries, mostly you Blake." The darker skinned human says puffing on his tobacco cylinder.

I grab Rookie's hand and roughly tug him towards the human vessel. The farther away we are from the female, the better I feel about humans.

I board the vessel and lead Rookie to a blank room where one human stands in a white coat. The white clothed human begins examining my suitor _thoroughly._ By that, I mean the human forced Rookie to remove his armor and under clothing.

 **The Ring, callsign Ghost, age 22:**

That's Blake's new girlfriend? A fucking split-lip? Why the Hell did he kiss her? Xenomorphic lover.

I'll make him change his mind about me. Hell love me forever.

"Private Ramsey, you're needed in section three. New gear for you." One of the senior soldiers say eyeing me up and down.

I give him my middle finger and head to the new gear I'm receiving. Third set this month.

 **This one was short because I spent too long on it. If you came here for sex, sorry. Not doing it.**

 **Updates will be slow, I'm not great at scripted scenes.**

 _ **Forgive me Mother for I have sinned. I have betrayed thou gift for sick pleasure. I am the only one to bask in thou glory, yet I betray thou. I beg thee for thou light. Punishment is the only thing needed to right my wrong. Bless the Holy Mother forever and always.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**If this is getting stale, tell me. Dalton's been quiet for nearly three weeks now, it's killing me. Within the upcoming weeks, I may get back into my fanfic roots. I'll rewrite my first story for the Elder Scrolls; don't worry I'll still write something on this.**

 **Unknown Location, Rookie, age 23:**

I awake coughing. Where the fuck am I?! Some purple room? What did Doc do to me? I'm fucked wherever I am.

 _This never would've happened if you didn't fall from the hornet. It's over, Blake. They know._

"What could they possibly know? I love a Sangheili? I've been open about, mostly." I barely choke out, tasting something odd on my tongue.

I know this, it's a chemical: the _Iced Earth_ proto-chem. It's designed to be an anesthetic to put soldiers in a coma-like thing for combat medics to do surgery in the field. It's similar to a weaker Sangheili chemical that is used for something I don't know.

"Human, do you want to know why you are here?" a deep voice calls and echoes around me.

"Tell me where Rehe is! The where the fuck I am!" I shout at the walls.

"The _Shadow of Intent_. My Spec-op soldiers tell me that you have caused quite a commotion with one of our sisters." Of course, forty minutes. Forty minutes is all I've gotten to be with Rehe today. Why can't I spend one day with her, "Your human medic doused you with this _Iced Earth_ and delivered you to us. The price of being a Xenophile in our culture is three challenges."

 _Oh, Oh! I wanna be like Hercules! I wanna be like Hercules!_

God damn it, Dalton. I don't need this now. I'm thirsty, hungry, and tired.

"Yeah sure." I try my best to growl and fail miserably, "Where's Rehe?!."

The ground shakes as a minor lands near me. He's tall, but half the man I am. Those mandibles of his are easily used to beat him; his stance is to wide; I'll take him out no probl… where… where'd he go?

I'm lifted up by my belt and tossed against the purple wall. Damn that hurt. My turn bitch! I aim high with my boot, but I'm caught in his talons. Oh shit!

The Sangheili growls and grabs my throat. Think, Blake, think! Got it! I punch his lower mandible and feel bones snap from the impact. The elite drops me and I don't waste time; I kick behind his knee, forcing him to the ground.

Before I take another swing, the minor puts his hands in front of his face and surrenders. The Hell's happening? Right when I begin kicking his ass he gives up. Is this really that easy?

The minor climbs the wall and a large ranger stands in front of me. It's like a video game where the bad guys get tougher.

"Human, you have bested the strongest. Now you will face the quickest." The loud Sangheili announces over cheers, "Choose a weapon for your next battle."

I didn't even get to drink a water after twenty minutes of running in the desert or twenty minutes in the Med-bay. My throat itches for some water. Get over it, trooper. An hour without water won't kill you.

I step back and hold my fists up. The quicker this is over the quicker I get to find Rehe. My opponent draws twin plasma pistols.

"Now hold on a fucking second! How is he quick if he has pistols?" I ask as a sizzling plasma discharge passes my head, "Dalton, you got this?"

I don't get an answer and happily watch the battle unfold. Dalton is like a graceful cat dodging water, if the water was lethal and the cat was a 240 pound soldier plus armor.

I slide between his legs and punch the midsection of his legs. He groans in pain and falls like I had hoped, and I begin assaulting the ranger who thought they didn't need a helmet.

 **Shadow of Intent, Rehe, age 23:**

I'm being held back by two ultras. My suitor is fighting a ranger with six plasma pistols; yet he still dodges the shots. Perhaps Dalton is helping him.

"He'll feel that in his offspring." One of the ultras jokes as Rookie mercilessly begins beating the ranger.

I didn't see when Rookie slid through the ranger's legs. All I witnessed was the dirty attack and the bloodied face of my fellow Sangheili.

The challenge organizer ends the battle and the ultras holding me toss me in the arena. What do they plan to do?

The announcer chuckles with applause, "Your final task human is to claim what is yours."

I don't have time to stand as Rookie locks his arms around my neck. The unreal feeling of being able to hold him again.

"Thank Christ you're safe." Rookie hugs Mr tighter in an unbreakable embrace.

"Unleash the Colo pack. Let's see how they fair when bound together." The announcer says over a chant. Who is this male?

"Zealot! What have I told you about the challenges?" Ship Master Rtas demands over the now quiet chamber, "Xenophiles no longer need to fight in challenges. Or have you forgotten that was the Covenant law?"

I breath in relief, Colo would've torn both of us apart.

My suitor smiles and looks around the chamber. The only way out is over the wall, which neither of us can reach.

"So now what? Wait for someone to help?" I ask as Rookie kneels in front of the wall.

"Not quite. Stand here and cup your hands together." He calmly says with a low tone.

I do as instructed but leave my so called _hands_ un-cupped. Rookie grabs my wrists and pulls my talons together.

"When I run and put my feet in your hands, you throw me up towards the wall."

I wait until he begins running to me. My hearts beat rapidly, what if I mess up? I don't have time to retreat away as his foot lands in my talons. My thoughts blur and I toss my suitor behind me, over my head.

"Not bad. Jump and take my arm." He orders laying above my head with an arm dangling over the ledge.

I leap and grab his arm. Rookie pulls up slightly, helping me grab the ledge. I climb up and kneel before the ship master.

"Marvelous. A human and Sangheili courting, and using military tactics." Rtas half smiles with his right mandibles, "I think I just found a new recruit for my recon squadron."

 **I'm not as passionate about my fanfiction as I am with my fictionpress story. Please expect updates whenever I do it. Dwayne! Inside joke for my friends.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you all for your support, even though the times I was unsure of myself. Thank you.**

 **Now back to our irregularly scheduled schizophrenic soldier boy and beautiful alien lover.**

 **Some God damn swamp, Rookie, age 23:**

"Your leader is crazy for sending us here in some God damn swamp." I complain trudging through the algae rich water, "What're we even looking? Ugh, gross! It's in my boot."

Rehe was given a new set of armor, which makes her look so fucking hot. That grey brings out her silver eyes and the tightness of her bodysuit. Damn I want to tear that shit off her right now, how about you? Is this a fourth wall break? No, just talking to myself trying to keep my mind from reminding me about how much I hate my life. What's a fourth wall break anyway? Who gives flying fuck, not me.

"Rookie, keep silent. Jiralhanae's are near by." Rehe whispers aiming her beam rifle to view the situation, "Three chieftains and one battalion of Unggoy and minor Jiralhanae's."

I radio the Shadow of Intent with the information that Rehe has provided, "Ship master, this is Rico 0-4, tangos are heavy in the AO. What's the R.O.E. sir?"

"Repeat that, human. In basic English." Rtas demands over the closed comm system.

I sigh and explain everything I had already said slower, "This is Rookie and Rehe, large battalion of enemy in or area of operations. What's our Rules of Engagement, sir?"

 _I swear these people are too stubborn to learn more complex military code. Dalton's driving me crazy in here. He's being a dick._

 _Says you, Rachel. Say Blake, when are going to kill something? I've got a very itchy trigger finger. I swear its got a mind of its own._

Yeah, and I swear you two are like my own personal A.I. focus on the job. In and out, that's it. Master Chief probably didn't have to deal with this, probably never would've either.

"Down, down, down." Rehe breaks my conversation with my inner people, "Phantom. Searching for a disturbance. We might have tripped some alarm. Be ready to flee."

"Flee? From a fight? Nope, I'm too stubborn, that and I don't want to go through the swamp again." I practically act like a child. What am saying, I am a child.

"You're so irritating sometimes."

"That's another reason you love me." I mock her voice just to get her even more pissed.

Damn it's humid out here. You ever get like that? When it's humid and lose your patience?

 _Yep. We're you remember? Just kiss already like you planned on._

I smile and kiss Rehe, but she's completely unamused. Oh shit. I fucked up somewhere along the line.

Rehe growls and signals for me to follow her lead through the swamp once again. Yay! More water logged boots, just what I want for Christmas. Now I can die happy.

I groan and follow her and slip across the thick mud under the green water. Note to self: get some slip proof boots, if it's real.

"Rookie, what's gotten into you lately? You're so distant and find everything laughable now." She asks with concern, "Tomorrow we return to and send a group of humans to Sangheilios and you aren't worried that my mother and uncle won't approve of you. You've changed within the past month. Especially when the Spartan died."

Nothing's wrong, I'm still the same old Rookie. Just apprehensive since the wars been going on for nearly three decades. It's worse than when humanity went to fight in jungles in the Pacific in the 1940s, but I don't care. Maybe I have changed.

Nah, I'm fine. Nothing's changed about me, maybe Rehe's changed, but not me.

"Listen to me. If you want to be my suitor, then show me that you care about me. As of this moment you are just another human male." Rehe sighs and orders a small evac unit to our position, "You can become my suitor again, if you show you truly care about me. If not, then I'm going to mate with a Sangheili warrior."

 _Did that bitch just break up with you? In the middle of an operation?_

I believe she did, Rachel.

 _She even threatened to sleep with someone too. How'd you fuck it up this bad?_

Way to show support, Dalton. I love her, but the war. I'm a soldier, not a husband; not even a boyfriend. Just a killing machine. I gotta fix this somehow. I don't want to lose her too.

 **Shadow of Intent, Rehe, age 23:**

I exit the phantom as Rookie thinks about what I've told him. I meant every word of it, he'll no longer be able to court me until he shows that he really loves me. The Sangheili warriors in the halls celebrate the extermination of the remaining Covenant forces as I head to my quarters. Tomorrow we head to Sangheilios with human ambassadors and guards. Rookie is one of the guards and I planned on introducing Uncle Bova and my mother to him. Now that he's distanced himself from me and everyone else, I begin to think about how I'll explain if he shows up unexpectedly at the Keep.

My quarters are just how I left them earlier; messy and empty, just like Rookie. What have I done? I told him to love me instead of accepting the toll the war's taken on him. No, stay strong. He needs to learn to be committed.

But what if he has a fourth child with another human. He's already discovered three of them: Shaun, Jasmine, and Blake Junior. He wouldn't dare. But he might. Drive these thoughts away from your mind, Rehe. Stay strong for him. I mean you!

I flop onto my bed without removing my armor. I need a good sleep to cope with what I've done. Was it worth it? Did I have to tell him the only way I'd love him is if he loved me? Of course I did.

I spend hours tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. Why didn't I take my armor off? Might as well go ahead and do that. It's going to be a long night for me. Especially if Rookie's not by my side cuddling me.

It's a horrible mistake, but it had to be done. It was supposed to teach Rookie, but instead it's hurting me. I feel like my world's coming apart; the only way to repair it is by mending what I've done to Rookie. The only way I'll do that if he shows me he actually does something to fix it. The laughter outside reminds me of my mistake for missing out on being with Rookie.

Why was I so foolish? Falling in love with a human. I should've stayed at the Keep and been a mother. I doubt I could even conceive a child with a human, so why did I bother wasting my time for a fantasy?

I lay back down in my bed and stare at the ceiling for hours. Nothing disrupts me: not human, not Sangheili, not love, not hate. Nothing. Just pure silence. I hate myself.

 **I'm back baby! Dalton is back! Yeah so clearly they had a falling out and I made fun of Blake. I am a dick ain't I?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Shadow of Intent, Rehe, age 23:**

I unconsciously feel for a warmth by my side as I wake up. Rookie and I are no longer together. He distanced himself from me, he had broken my hearts.

 _But he's only a human. A crazy one as well, he can't control what happens in his head. You must give him another chance._

I've made a terrible mistake. Why was I so blind? He saved me, became a friend, became a suitor, and I pushed him away.

 _You two possibly wouldn't have children. Your both different species. It's like an earth wolf, and an earth lion. It is unnatural and wrong. But it feels so right._

Offspring or not, I still want to be close to him. I need to make this right.

Before I decide what I'm going to do, a knock on the door causes my happiness to appear. Maybe Rookie came by to apologize and show me what I am to him.

Opening the door, my happiness flees.

"Beko?" I ask the ranger, "What's wrong?"

The ranger straightens his back and announces the problem, "Your suitor is drinking and I had a talk with him."

"You did what?!" I yell the question as he steps side pointing down the hall.

I quickly exit my quarters in my skinsuit and leave my weapons behind. The Sangheili males stare at me in desire. Where exactly am I headed? I'm not sure where Rookie is. Maybe the mess hall. Beko better not have given Rookie any ideas.

"My money's on Blake. Give him Hell, Blake!" the chants of a few humans echo through the mess hall.

What has he gotten himself into? Another fight? Possibly.

I walk near the mess hall wall and try to watch what's happening. Rookie is sloppily attempting to fight a scrawny human.

Rookie stumbles as attempts to punch the human. His enemy ducks and easily makes their fist connect to Rookie's chin. Rookie reacts violently to the attack and throws punches in random directions. What happened to him?

Rookie locks onto me and frowns. Did I hurt him this much?

He looks away from his enemy and gets knocked down on his back. I rush over to his side and comfort him as best I can.

"I'm… sorry." Rookie whispers placing a hand on my mandibles, "I'm sorry for being distant and blind. I love you."

I hug him in a tight embrace and pick him up from the ground. The scent of alcohol is heavy on his breath.

"It is I that should be sorry." I place my forehead on his, "I did this to you. I drove you to this."

Rookie smiles and wraps his arm around my neck. I've missed his touch. I know he is my perfect mate, he will be my mate. The sound of his voice is as demanding as it is caring. But one question lingers in my mind. What made him act out like that?

 **Forty minutes ago, Rookie, age 23:**

"Why did I have to be like this?" I question myself, "If you weren't crazy, you wouldn't be with the most beautiful woman in your life."

I groan and pop several bones as I get off the floor moving several empty alcohol bottles. I shared a room with Rehe for most of the month, but after yesterday I didn't have the courage to talk to her.

I pass Captain Ryan and snatch his alcohol bottle. Pretty sure there's a word for drinking this early in the morning, but I really need a drink. My life's a wreck, I lost my girlfriend, I even prayed to a god that won't talk to me.

"Here's to the world's shittiest life." I pop the top and allow the liquid to dance in my mouth. The bitterness wakes me up completely and causes me to cringe at the taste. Never took Ryan as a vodka guy, seemed to be like a whiskey man.

The warm alcohol burns my throat as I swallow it. Where'd he even get this?

"Couldn't you at least have some self control, human?" someone asks as I take another gulp, "That is a bad habit to get into."

I look up and see a ranger talking to me. Its visor hides his face and I shrug off the comment taking a large swig.

"Sometimes you need a bad habit to take you away from the pain of your heart." I calmly say and regret taking a large drink, "This stuff's strong. You want to try it?"

The ranger pushes my hand aside and glares down at me, "Your pain is caused by your actions; not Rehe's. She loved you, she still does."

I take another drink and finish the vodka, "I know she does, I still love her too. She said I was acting strange and broke up with me. Ryan! I need another!" I hold the bottle up as the captain shakes his head, "She said I had to prove I still love her somehow. What could I possibly do?"

Ryan hands two more vodkas to me. The ranger growls in his helmet and I hear the glare he's giving me.

"Show her you are willing to commit to her by claiming her." I choke on my drink as his words echo in my head.

"I either didn't hear that right or you told me to have sex with her." I cough from the bitter sweet taste, "Ryan! Don't flavor my drinks! I'll kick your ass."

The ranger sighs and repeats what he's said, "I told you that you can show your commitment by being her mate."

I raise the bottle to my lips and close my eyes in defeat. I'm a terrible drunk.

The Sangheili growls and slaps the bottle away from my mouth, "You should consider yourself lucky to be with Rehe! She sacrificed her life to find you before you two met. All her life she talked about the perfect mate; strong, a warrior, and caring. Look at yourself, you were her perfect mate!"

My vodka. There are a few things you don't do to me and slapping my drink from my hand is one of them. The others are messing with my girlfriend, talking about my mentality, and… talk about Dalton's hobby.

I angrily pop the top on my third drink and wait for the ranger to leave. He stares down at me and huffs in agitation.

"Bitch." I mumble under my breath as three marines pass me, "Mother fucking bitch you are. Telling me stuff that I already know."

One of the marines stops and grabs my shirt collar, "What'd you say?"

I reiterate my comment and raise the bottle. It never touches my lips as we begin to fight. A crowd gathers and cheers me on.

I swing for the right marine and miss. I thought I would hit him. He uppercuts me and I swing my fists in a fury. I'll eventually hit him.

Looking up, I stare at Rehe. Her silver eyes are heartbroken and she didn't even bother with her armor. I've been a horrible suitor to her. She only came to see me get my ass beat, might as well let her see it. I look down and overreact, even for a drunk, to the next attack. I fall to my back and stare at the ceiling. Why is life so difficult?

Rehe rushes to my side and holds me tight. I ask a few questions I can't remember and allow her to carry me away from the mess hall to her quarters.

I don't know what provoked me to my next actions, but I'm glad I did it.

I passionately hold Rehe as she sits on the bed corner. I maneuver around her neck and kiss her. Isn't this supposed to be reversed?

"What are you doing, Rookie?" she pants after a deep kiss.

"Showing you how much I love you. Get naked with me." I command as she recoils in disgust.

"You're drunk, go to sleep." She demands as I continue trying to sleep with the Sangheili.

I frown and try a new tactic. I hold her down and straddle over her hips removing most of my clothes somehow.

"Come on. We're adults; we both want this." I sloppily say as she holds my arms above my head, "By far this is the strangest sex I've ever had."

She sighs and questions, "Are you doing this because you love me, or because you're drunk?"

"Both?" I answer and feel her lay on top of me.

"I control what happens and how fast." Rehe purrs before removing her skinsuit.

 **Yay makeup sex! Still no lemons, yay! I hate myself. I'm sorry, but I just can't after four attempts.**


	33. Smut

**emipopescu21 I loved it, but I made a few edits to make grammatical sense, by correcting a few misspellings.**

 **Hope y'all like it. I did!**

Rehe inserted the tip of his member into her mouth. She bobbed her head gently, being careful of the sharp teeth on her mandibles. Rehe slid the first half of his member into her mouth, bobbing her head as she did so. Rookie moaned and his dick twitched in her mouth. Rehe eagerly took in more and more of his shaft until she felt it hit the back of her throat. She smiled as her tongue danced across his hot flesh, doubling the pleasure Rookie was receiving. She continued like this for a while until Rookie called for her "Rehe..." she looked at him "...stop" She decided that he was teasing her so she speed up. Until Rookie yelled, "STOP ...STOP... STOPPPPPPPPP!"

She immediately pulled out inspected his dick as she did so.

Rehe cocked his head at him confused. "What's wrong?" she said in a confusing tone.

"You... were… you were... doing... it... too... well... I... need... you... to... finish." Rookie said catching his breath between words

She giggled shocking her head. She climbed on him licking his neck lovingly as she did so. He kissed the nape of her neck making her gasping happily looking right at him. Rookie smiled at her which she happily returned. Then he maneuvered her mandibles so that they are closed and kissed her at the end of them. She gasped again and proceeded to lick his lips, but before her tounge could reach his lips she was countered by Rookie's tounge. Their tongues dancing while she lined her pussy with his dick. She removed her tounge when she descended upon him both moaning at the same time. She took more and more and more...until there was a moment of resistance which she tried to break an entrance, or something hard. Rookie opened his mouth to say something but Rehe dug her talons in his back making him eep and hug her tightly. Rehe slammed down onto him, taking his full lenght inside her causing the hymen to break and for her to give out a cry of pain and pleasure while she buried her face into his neck.

She removed talons from his back looking at him with tears in her eyes trying to catch her breath Rookie looked up at her with concern, "What's wrong?" he asked wiping her tears.

Rehe took a breath and shook her head, "No… it is… I am fine." She licked his cheek, "Do not worry." purring seductively and smiling at the same time. Rehe pulled him out of her slowly until only the tip remained inside her pussy. There was some blood around, but they did not care. She pushed down again both moaning until she had the full length inside of her again. She repeated until they were very close. She slid her tounge in his mouth causing their tongues to dance around for dominance. Rookie felt her pussy contract around him, strangling his dick as it tried to milk him for his cum. Rehe pulled her tounge out of his mouth and sing her teeth into the flesh between Rookie's neck and shoulder blade. Making him scream and gasp at the same time. He shot his seed deep into her womb. She smiled at her mate. Licking the area she had bit him while she pulled out. Rookie had no energy to say anything but he had for "I. love. you." She giggled and repeated the phrase, "I love you as well, Rookie." she said while nuzzling him. She pulled the blanket over them before they seeped into a sex-induced coma, together.

 **emipopescu21 is the writer of this, and my savior. Without him, I wouldn't have this chapter. Like I said, I will accept smut through DocX.**


	34. Chapter 33

**I'll keep writing on until I get smut; then we'll backtrack together and sing around the campfire. Hell yeah! To those writing the smut, don't change a damn thing, this is after the fuckening.**

 **Unknown Atmosphere, Rookie, age 23:**

It's been forever since I've plummeted from space to a planetary surface. Which is exactly what I'm going to do right as soon as I get out of Rehe's arms. Oddly enough that was the first time I was dominated.

Gently I lift one of her arms and sneak away with a horrible hangover. It's a shame I have to leave such a beautiful woman naked and alone in a testosterone filled cruiser. Yes, I think with my penis… mostly. Do I even think? Nah.

I get to the door and look at Rehe one last time, but something causes me to stay. Where are my clothes?! The only article of clothing I find are my dog tags. Leave it to me to lose an entire set of armor and pants. I even lost my socks.

 _You pitiful bastard. How could you not remember getting naked and then running down the hall screaming "I got dominated?"_

"Alcohol does amazing things, Dalton." I whisper searching the barren room, "How did you remember that anyhow?"

 _She had you begging for more and literally on your knees after a few rounds._

"Tell me where my armor is!" I grit my teeth and listen to a moan of displeasure, "Hurry, Dalton. Before she wakes up."

 _The number you dialed is not available. Please try again or call your local operator._

"Fuck you!" I quietly shout as my mind becomes a wasteland of silence, "Let's check the hall."

I allow the door to hiss open and I look up and down the hall. Did I really shout when I was getting dominated? Does it matter now?

"Damn, Blake, you look good." This unknown bitch, Moe or Zoe, sighs happily staring at my dick.

"Yeah, sure. Did I lose any of my clothes out here?" I ask as she smiles extending a hand to me, "Calm down. I don't want you touching that."

 _Leather hands._

"God damn it." I sigh as Rehe holds my shoulders, "Hey beautiful, how are you doing this morning?"

"It's noon." She snarls at the other chick, "Stay away from my mate!"

The other woman backs away and salutes to her right, "Captain Warner. I was just reminding Lieutenant O'Neal about the op we're going to run."

She backs away and a tall tanned naval officer glares at me before I salute feebly.

"These were in my quarters, O'Neal." He extends a set of ODST armor and under clothing to me, "Next time, tell me what you are doing."

I take the set from him and respond with embarrassment, "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Won't happen again, sir."

"See that it won't." he looks Rehe up and down and leaves.

I dress as quickly as possible and hug Rehe before following Zoe, I think to the drop pods.

 **Unknown Planetary Atmosphere, Callsign Ghost, age 22:**

For the first time in my life, I get to experience dropping into unknown territory with people I hate, except one. Blake's dropping with us in the Sangheili drop pods. I've never been so happy to be with him this close. I'm one pod away as what's better, I'm leading the expedition.

"Keep the chatter to a minimum. We have no idea what we'll find down their." I try my best to hide my giddiness, "Alpha and Bravo teams, check in every hour. Radio silence on all squads. We're going feet first into the abyss."

I enter my pod with my battle rifle and SMG and clear the chamber of a round. I give Blake one last glance and study his muscular body. The weapon he's chosen is one of the snipers we salvaged from Reach. I prefer using modern weapons because they're easier to handle, not my call though.

"For Noble." Someone whispers as we hang above in space.

The red light is tantalizing, I just want to touch it. I begin reaching for the bright crimson light and fall to the ground.

My body is fighting the pods trajectory and wait for impact. I hate the impact, it's painful and I always get trapped in my pod.

Oh, fuck! I don't know how to exit the pod when I hit! What if I get trapped inside here and suffocate. No, keep calm Zoe. Panic causes death, make it home for Blake's daughter.

My daughter calms me. Her soft blonde hair, that beautiful set emeralds of hers, and that giggle. I will make it home for Blake's daughter.

The pod hits the ground and bursts open. I rush out onto the icy surface and calculate my comrades locations. The closest one of alpha is Billy, Jordan is the furthest. For bravo, Blake is a quarter of a mile and Christina is right behind me.

"Teams check in." I order and get three names.

Blake didn't sound off. That _girlfriend_ of his only likes him for the sex, I love him.

I make my way to Blake's pod with my recon team. It's unopened and face down in the ice. The door probably will freeze if I don't help him out.

I here static and focus in on the sound, "Pod… dam…ged. Door… fu..ed up."

Guess he's alive, "Let's dig him out."

The team retrieve their small ice picks and we begin chipping away at the ice. This better be worth it.


	35. Chapter 34

**Lemon is now up. Titled smut- 1.**

 **Human quarter's, Rehe, age 23:**

The humans give me awkward glances as I head towards the senior most member. Perhaps the humans have discovered that Rookie and I are finally mated to one another. The males glare as I pass by and the females whisper amongst themselves. Their gazes couldn't injure my happiness

"Hey uh… Rehe!" a female calls nervously straining my name, "Is it true? That you and the lieutenant are a couple now?"

I smile at her curiosity and hum my reply, "We are now mates. I have bonded with him."

Her brown eyes widen as I explain the meaning of having a bonded mate, "We are to protect one another and always stay loyal to each other. Rookie is no longer available for courting. In your culture it is called a marriage."

The female retreats back to her group and I happily continue to search for Captain Warner. Passing a few armed humans, who slightly smirk as I find the human officer.

"You requested my presence?" I ask when the human bows to acknowledge me.

"I did. I need information on your people if we are to be allies." Captain Warner states passing a folder to me, "I need to know your customs, training, and miscellaneous careers you might have that we could assist with."

I open the document and frown at it, "I don't know how to read your language. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That's logistics for your… mate. Go find Maria, she'll help you translate that, should you require it." The human grins bowing again.

I return the gesture and thank him for his generosity and hospitality. I need someone to help me translate the document, but who did he say?

"Seems fate has given us a second chance to communicate." The female from earlier happily says.

"It appears so. Are you the _translator_ the captain has assigned to me?" I question and lead her to my quarters, "If so, I am honored to have you assist me."

She smiles and begins complementing me, "You speak excellent English for someone who has four lips. Must be hard saying some things though."

I humor her and we begin a debate over which species has a tougher language to speak. I like this female, she's interesting and eccentric.

Upon entering my quarters I motion for her to sit beside me and help me with the document.

"Appears the lieutenant is going to have the pitter-patter of little ones running about." She coolly states, "Seems they arrived a few hours ago. You want to meet your mate's children?"

I cock my head in confusion. His children? Surely there must be some sort of mistake.

"Yeah, I said children. You will have to meet them soon since you two are bonded and he's their only living relative." She calmly explains, "Three, four, and three years old. We'll bring them here since you two share a room."

 **Unknown Planetary Surface, Rookie, age 23:**

My HUD flashes as we take fire from the ridge above. This planet is solid ice, but the rebels have holed up on this rock. For once, I want a peaceful mission so I can relax for a while my back hurts and my head.

Hell, everything will get better once I get back to the ship. I'll have Rehe all to myself and no interruptions.

"Get up trooper!" alpha lead commands before her skull explodes from a sniper round. Bone shards land on my visor as her blood smears across the glass.

 _Fuck! Move bitch! Move!_

I heed Dalton's warning and sprint to my team. The rebels have us pinned with plasma and human weapons.

"We need fire support! Repeat: we need fire support!" Zoe shouts through the comm system, "Two injured and one KIA. Medivac requested!"

I pop out of cover and empty my SOCOM M6 magazine at the unseen enemy. The spray and pray must've worked because they stopped shooting.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" I shout over the ODST weapons, "Hostiles have stopped. Zoe, where's that Medivac?"

"It's not coming. They are, quote on quote, _doing everything in their power to assist_." She states holding bravo lead's slipping hand.

Three KIAs and one injured. Half our team was wiped out within sixty seconds. Whoever these rebels are, I'll make them pay. Alpha lead and Bravo lead were married with an infant on the ship. They were barely out of high school.

"You hear that?" Billy silences us, "Tank. A fucking scorpion!"

I look to our left flank and dive to the ground to avoid the scorpion shell. The tank rotates its main gun and fires again.

"Shining Interest, this is Delta 343. Where's my god damn support!" Zoe shouts through her comms, "I'm hit!"

I turn and provide Jordan covering fire until he gets Zoe in cover. I can only fire my pistol for so long until I run out of ammo.

"Delta 343, Bungee Jumper here." I practically here the pilot grin, "Might want to hit the dirt."

The pelican gatling guns shred the tank armor to nothing. The enemies that were shooting at us began focusing fire on Bungee Jumper giving Jordan and I time to assault their position.

 _I'll never die. I'm fucking bulletproof!_

Jordan breaches a door in the ice and I pull him out of the way, "Think, Jordan, we are in enemy territory. Frag and clear."

He nods, counts to three, and tosses the grenade as hard as he can. With the explosion, we hear enemy cries and the ice breaking. Death to the traitors.

"Go! Go! Go!" I order opening the door, "Check your corners; anything moving is a threat."

 **If you guys expected longer, I couldn't. My eyes are twitchy; by that I mean they are irritated. The best I can do is to limit my time writing.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Did any of you notice the references last chapter? I'm sure you did. Anyway, I want to clear this up. Devil Dogs are a Little Debbie cake; no I didn't think about it.**

 **Rebel Base, Jordan, age 35:**

Lieutenant O'Neal and I slowly clear the ice bunker. No enemy combatants have engaged us. Something's wrong with this bunker. It is unnatural. The enemy is waiting for us, I feel it.

"Lieutenant, I have a bad feeling about this." I state nervously.

His visor shows my reflection as he faces me, "Keep your head in it trooper. We're doing this for the others. No one gets left behind."

For someone in his early twenties, he's kept himself from becoming shell-shocked. I wonder what keeps him from going crazy.

I nod and follow. This place is quiet and the ice seems slick with fresh water. I'm just imaging things, the ice isn't melting. No it's just an optical illusion that my eyes are playing on me.

"Get back!" Lieutenant O'Neal shouts while shoving me backwards.

Before I ask a question the roof collapses. O'Neal!

I frantically begin digging the ice away with my bare hands. Zoe would never forgive me if her boyfriend is dead. I can already imagine the humiliation I'd receive from her.

" _Jordan, you read?"_ Zoe asks, making me become even more nervous, _"Heard a loud noise after dust off. You two alright? Over."_

I have no choice but to answer her, " _Copy. I hear you loud and clear. The ceiling collapsed on us and I got..."_

Before I explain the situation, Zoe is yelling at me, " _You make sure Blake gets back alive! I'll kick your ass and then slice your fucking balls off if he doesn't! Do you here me trooper!"_

" _Give him some slack. I'm fine, just trapped under ice."_ Thank God, Blake's alive.

Maybe I can get back to my daughter in one piece today. She's all I have left to remind me of her mother and sister.

" _Get back you bastards!"_ I hear Blake shout over the comm system, " _Fuck off! Thought you had me? I slit your throat bitch! Fuck, get off!"_

I continue digging into the ice to get to O'Neal. He needs help and I'm all he's got.

"Zoe, get Billy, Alpha, and Bravo back to the ship. I'm going to get the lieutenant." I confidently order before being drained of all confidence.

" _I want it done, now! I hear a struggle coming from his line."_ Zoe shouts in a pained groan over the landing gear extending.

 **Shadow of Intent, Rehe, age 23:**

The hangar is busy with a team of human doctors rushing to a pelican that has just returned from the unknown planet.

Maria failed to notice me rushing towards the humans. Four troopers emerge from the vessel: two are dead; the other two are bloodied and limping in pain. Rookie's not with them. Where's my mate?!

"What happened? Where's Rookie?" I question the female who led the expedition.

She faces me with her visor reflecting my image, "Ambush. Two troopers are trapped down there: Blake and Jordan."

My eyes widen in shock. Rookie is trapped on an unknown planet with hostiles. He'll need help.

"We need to launch a rescue mission." I state with my concern over my mate, "I'll lead the mission myself."

Before the injured female can reply, Maria interrupts me, "I would like to introduce you to your Blake's children: Shaun, Jasmine, Blake Junior; kids this is Rehe, your new mother."

 _What? Did she just say that I was their new mother? No. A million times, no. I refuse to be anyone's mother._

I turn and glance at the human children. They look nothing like Rookie, they're hideous. But their faces look so innocent and fragile like a Sangheili child. The female looks ready to burst into tears and the males are nervously standing in front of me. I do not have time for them. My mate is trapped on an ice world with only one other trooper. I don't doubt Rookie's skill, but an entire planet.

"Stay with them until I return!" I snarl, causing the children to hide behind Maria, "Follow me to my quarters, and stay there! Your species isn't doing anything to save my mate."

"Miss Maria, who's her mate?" Jasmine asks as I lead down the halls.

"My mate is your father. In terms that makes me your mother." I answer entering my quarters and angrily collect my gear, "Stay with Maria until I come back with Rookie."

I attach each armor piece with minor difficulty. The armor is lighter than I remember when I received my first set. My weapon sits against the wall as I place my newest energy sword to my hip magnetic lock. The carbine whines to life as I insert the plasma cartridge. I'm coming Rookie.

I leave the room before any questions were asked. The drop pods are going to be an excellent learning experience for me, as it is my first time dropping.

"What's the rush, Rehe?" Beko chuckles next to the pods, "All jumps are to be reported."

"The humans refuse to rescue my mate and I plan on doing it myself." I growl in irritation.

"You're doing it wrong." Beko chuckles and stands over me, "How did you plan on getting back if you took the pod down there? Follow me to the phantoms and we'll see what I can do."

I stand in disbelief, "You're coming too? Without any demands? No requests, nothing? You're just coming along with me?"

"Would you prefer to be questioned and decrease your mate's survival chances?" he smirks, "Do I want to save a human? No. Do I want to see a beautiful female happy? Yes. I'll do what it takes."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I question and stare in disbelief.

He nods and I stand for a few more moments. I'm not going alone. I'll be able to have a partner while engaging the enemy.

 **Hope y'all had a good Thanksgiving, which explains my delay. I feel like I gained twenty pounds over the weekend.**

 **I got a new poll up that directly affects the story.**

 **Should Rehe become pregnant with Rookie's child? Yes, No, or should it be a Sangheili that impregnates her (optional)?**

 **I'll wait till December 9, 2016.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Polls show a 5/1 for yes, It's Rookie's and no, it should be another Sangheili's child. So far Rehe gets a baby. Any objections? Keep voting, the world's gonna end soon, hope not.**

 **Rebel Base, Rookie, age 23:**

I fight off as many rebels I can before they grab my arms. I'm lead down a corridor to their leader. She's in some red balaclava with red tinted goggles covering her eyes. Nice to see that the guerrilla style carries on.

"What do you know about this place?" she questions in an effeminately masculine voice.

"It's cold as fuck." I sarcastically laugh, "It's like _ding_ turkey's done under my chestplate. If you get my meaning."

She sways her hips as she comes to me. Her hand caresses my chin as the other palm assaults me.

"Yeah! Do it again!" someone shouts stealing my mouth, "Hit me bitch. You don't know what it does in my pants."

She recoils in disgust and assaults me with a blade, "Guess I'll have to step up, handsome."

"Keep it up and I'll have to go down on you." The familiar voice strains through my pain clenched teeth. Dalton.

"I'll kill you!" I yell out loud and struggle against the two men holding me captive, "You hear me, Dalton? I'll kill you!"

The rebels look at me with confusion.

"Kill me and you kill yourself Blakey-boy." He chuckles and aids me in getting out of my captor's grips.

The rebel on my left goes down with a well placed boot to his knees, and loses his grip on my arm. I use my free hand to break through his glasses and gouge out the other's eye. The feel of the round orb collapsing around my thumb and the glass slickening my digit with my blood.

The one eyed man screams in agony when I reach the back of his socket; then again, that's all he's done since I started doing this. I smile as I break through the orbit and kill the bastard.

I mule kick the second and send him to the ground. He doesn't have time to stand as my heel collapses his windpipe.

Bowing to the lady in red, "Shall we shag now, or now?"

She backs away from me in fear and cocks one of her twin magnums, "You're crazy!"

I make the gesture meaning small and reply happily, "Just a little bit."

I grab her pistol and blow her brains out with her own weapon. The all important organ splatters on my head and into my buzz cut hair.

"You know that was uncalled for. The sadistic stuff turning me on." I smirk and try to clean the gore from my face, "Made me look like a man whore."

 _Loved how you played along with my plan. I thought you were going to cry when I told her let's fuck. Like I'd betray our mate._

"Did you just say our mate? I knew you'd love her." I question as Dalton stutters to cover himself.

 _N... no. Maybe. I… I don't know. Bye!_

I smile and shake my head. Grabbing my helmet from the ground, I head further into the installation to eliminate any rebels with twin magnums. My objective was to secure this ice cube and that's what plan on completing.

"Hey, Rebs!" I shout and shatter the wooden pallets acting as a door.

 **Rebel Base, Rehe, age unknown:**

Beko landed the phantom two miles south of the fortification and we sprinted the distance. My carbine sweeps through the numerous corridors as we hear grunting ahead. A human is moving ice out of the way with purpose. I round the corner and pin the human down.

"My mate? Where is he?" I question the human in grey.

"You're the Lieutenant's girl aren't you?" he asks as I put more weight on his back, "I'm ODST like him. I knew Zoe was lying about Blake."

I make a note to confront Zoe about Rookie when I get back. The human under me groans and tells me more.

"Blake's trapped on the other side of the ice." He rasps out, "Let me up and we'll save the LT. He's in enemy territory."

I lift my hoof and assist the human up. Beko, the human, and I begin removing the chunks of frozen debris. My skinsuit regulates my body temperature, but I can visibly see the human shaking as the sun begins to set.

"Get to the phantom, it's two miles south of here." Beko orders as the human continues clearing the ice, "Use one of your explosive devices if you persist on staying."

The human replies quickly , "I use bombs then we'll be trapped under ice again."

Beko sighs and we finally clear a passage large enough for the three of us to crawl through. My objective is to ensure Rookie returns to his children.

"Fuck it all! Fuck this world! Fuck everything that you stand for!" Rookie's shouting echoes through the corridors, "Don't belong! Don't exist! Don't give a shit! Don't ever judge me!"

He seems to be yelling in a chorus of some sort. I'll have to ask about that, but right now he's close. I lead the others through the labyrinth of icy corridors and close in on Rookie's shouting.

He's setting a device near anti-air weapons and shouting at dread bodies with pools of crimson around them.

 **If you hadn't heard it, listen to You Only Live Once by Suicide Silence. Had nothing to do with the story, I love it. RIP Mitch Lucker. I put Surfacing by Slipknot and I have a strange case of Halo writers block. I'm going to work on elder scrolls for next week, so no updates then, but the week after. Depending on how I feel. Sorry.**


	38. Chapter 37

**I decided against Skyrim. I figured out why I've had writers block, my story on is nearing completion. It saddens me yet I'm overwhelmed with joy, I accomplished something that everyone said I wouldn't. Breaking out the champagne a little early though. Enjoy.**

 **Shadow of Intent, Rookie, age 23:**

I look at the three kids in Rehe's room. These are my kids? Hell no.

For one, Shaun's got some fat on him; I'm fit as Hell, Jasmine has long brown hair and dark green eyes; I've got hazel eyes and black hair, and Junior is just flat out hideous. There has to be a mistake somewhere.

I look to Rehe for assurance. She only motions back to the documents in my hands. Damn it. Flipping through the papers, I don't find any mistakes at all. Fuck!

"Daddy?" the girl asks me as I throw the papers proving the kids are mine.

"Look, I know I wasn't in your life, but this is sudden for me." I sigh as Rehe rubs my bandaged arm.

"What happened to your arm daddy?" Jasmine asks as I kiss Rehe's mandibles.

I sigh and explain my wound, "I was on the planet below and it was broken by ice as I was leaving the blast zone. Rehe saved me from the total collapse of the fortress."

Shaun looks between Rehe and I before whispering his question, "Why ain't she like us?"

"She's Sangheili." I answer before turning my full attention to Rehe, "A beautiful Sangheili woman that I love."

Rehe blushes purple and shyly turns away. God damn she's gorgeous. I just want to fuck her right here; right now. But I can't because of these God damn kids.

"Who's hungry?" Cadet Maria asks the children suddenly appearing through the door, "Sangheilios is three days away now."

Wasn't it like a month? Just go with it Blake.

My children follow Maria and leave Rehe and I alone. Thank God, I hate kids. Never planned on having any, but God's got a sense of humor doesn't he?

"How would you feel if, I don't know, if we had a child?" Rehe purrs to me like a cat in heat, "We are mates after all and we have to make the other happy. Wouldn't you like to make a child with me?"

 _Like a bitch in heat. Blake, she wants it. Fuck her!_

Choose your next words carefully, "Fuck you." Oh, bravo you insulted the woman you love and Dalton simultaneously. New record. Fuck my life.

"What?" Rehe questions as her beautiful silver eyes are filling with tears.

"Not you, Dalton was saying these things and I…" Rehe leaves before I finish explaining. Still a lady charmer.

I leave the room and follow the sound of sobbing until I no longer hear it. I need to find her before something happens to her.

 **Cantina, Rehe, age 23:**

I ran past many of the males, who only watched the sight of me running while crying like a child. Rookie doesn't want to have a child with me. He doesn't love me enough to honor our bond.

I enter the Cantina and find Maria sitting with Rookie's children. She sees me and motions for me to join. I slowly step towards them and sit next to Rookie's daughter.

"What's wrong, Rehe?" Maria asks after slurping her liquid food.

"Rookie said fuck you when I asked if he wanted a child with me." I allow my voice to falter, "He doesn't love me. He's not committed to me like I am to him."

Jasmine pats my arm and I smile with tears on my face. She has her father's compassion.

"Why do you want a child anyway? Seems like a waste of time to me, especially with these three." Maria scoffs and continues eating.

"A woman on my planet has not reached womanhood until she has bore a child." I answer and cover my head in shame, "I am in my prime and want a child of my own to show my status in the keep."

"He's just discovering he's had kids, give him a little time to adjust; then ask." Maria gags on the poultry, "You got any from him lately?"

I look at her with a confused expression, "Have I got any what?"

"Never mind. What's this sudden interest in children?" she asks holding her middle finger up to a passing sergeant, "Earlier you were fine, now it's like tap it."

Maria doesn't make sense. Tap what? I hate human expressions.

"Never mind that." I reply as one of the Spec-Ops approaches triumphantly.

"I overheard your conversation with this female and couldn't help but overhear that you want a child." He coolly states as I scoot away from him, "Let's show your mate something special."

Before I reject his offer, Rookie scans the cantina for me. I lock eyes with him and look down in sadness. He doesn't have the view of our relationship as I do.

"Thank God, I found you." Rookie says between breaths, "Who the fuck is this?"

The Spec-Ops soldier growls and leaves us.

"Do you love her?" Maria plainly asks as Rookie nods, "Then apologize and explain why you said fuck you."

Rookie looks at me with a regretful gaze, "I was, but you ran out. Dalton said some things about you I didn't like and I told him." Rookie sighs and sits beside me, "I don't want a child, yet. Give me a few days with these runts and then we'll go from there. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I love you."

I punch his uninjured arm and growl, "Don't ever say that again, especially when I'm in front of you. I love you too."

Rookie's male children clear their throats and simultaneously ask, "Does that make her our mommy?"

My eyes widen and then narrow at Rookie. He better say yes.

He chuckles at me and answers them, "Apparently. Kids this is Rehe, your new mother."

 **I'm sorry if this is boring, but I'm running out of ideas. I'll end this soon, but I'll make the chapters go together to make them longer and the story shorter. I got a few more chapters then it's over This was fun to write, especially through my school year. You guys know me so check me out on fictionpress or wattpad.**


	39. Chapter 38

**This is set three weeks after the previous chapter and things happen fast for certain fowl and reptilian creatures.**

 **Rocam Keep, Rehe, age 23:**

It took three weeks to arrive at Sangheilios when I was told specifically three days. Humans can't tell time if their life depended on it. Rookie brought his offspring to meet, technically, their great uncle and grandmother. His smile never left after I told him the news early this morning.

I take a deep breath and nervously look at my mate. He was dumbstruck once I told him about my condition, but now he's proud of me. When Rookie and I engaged in mating, his seed impregnated me, I know it. Now I'm carrying our egg.

"Halt! By order of the Kaidon, all trespassers are to return to the city." The gateway guard snarls grabbing her energy sword, "Leave. I'm not saying it again."

Rookie looks ready to fight her, but my hand on his chest keeps him from getting the _**six**_ of us into trouble. I smirk at the guard and already know what I'm going to tell her.

"Perhaps you can explain to Kaidon Bova why his only niece is sleeping in the city streets after returning home from the long fought war." She stiffens her back and I continue, "Perhaps he would punish the one who sent her away; she is with egg after all."

I turn and pretend to leave, but the guard panics, "Wait! You said you were his niece? Shouldn't you meet him after your long years at war, Mistress Rehe… and company?"

I inwardly smile and lead my mate and his children to the main chamber, where my uncle is governing the city-state.

"Who dares interrupt my business?!" Kaidon Bova lowly growls and looks at the humans with me, " _Parasites._ And who are you, female?"

I get closer and announce my return. Uncle Bova is running towards me with happiness, I've returned from the war. I've missed this place, it never left my mind as I was fighting or drifting in space, I remember every detail.

"My niece, I was worried about you and look at you." He says in shock seeing my extended abdomen, "Which male did this to you, I'll castrate him and force him into laboring in the fields."

 **Rocam Keep, Rookie, age 23:**

I'm glad I wore my armor because my face is probably white as fuck. He just said he would castrate the male if he found out who the father of Rehe's child is. I'm the father!

"My mate did, he's right here." Rehe happily says pushing me towards him.

If he wants to fight he'll win, my right arm's still broken. I look up and meet the cold black eyes of the Sangheili.

"You. You impregnated my niece, did she consent?!" he emphasizes the final three words.

"Y… yes. In fact she was in control, _mostly_." I whisper the final part to myself, "I was drunk she was upset about me going crazy since the Chief died and we mat…"

He snarls and cuts me off, "I don't want to know how you mated. She consented and that was all I wanted to know." He stops his snarling and calmly speaks to Rehe, "He better pray that is the truth; now what are these ugly… things?"

My kids hide behind Rehe as the kaidon stares them down. She smiles and gently places one of her talons on my daughter's back.

"No." the kaidon stares at my daughter, "You didn't?"

Rehe smiles and answers truthfully, "Not these three, but my egg is his like them."

The kaidon backhands my face and causes me to hit the ground as a female Sangheili rushes through the room with her arms extended towards Rehe.

"Uncle!" Rehe snarls ignorant of the approaching female, "Apologize to my mate, now!"

The approaching female stops and collapses after the word mate was spoken. I guess I'm taboo.

"Mother? Mother!" Rehe shouts and runs to the fallen female, "What's wrong? Look at me! Rookie, help me!"

I push myself up one handed and kneel beside Rehe's mother.

 _Meet the in-laws. Sounds like a bad show._

"That it does. What's the theme?" I casually converse with Dalton, "There's Mike, and his beauty and there's Rick and Rose. Now they're in-laws. In-laws. In-la…"

The kaidon interrupts my odd conversation, "What are you doing?"

Dalton answers all to happily, "Singing. La, la la!"

The kaidon growls and I succeed in waking up Rehe's mother.

"What happened to me? I was coming to see my daughter and… she said this human was her mate." She tries to make sense of everything, "He's not is he?"

I interrupt, good God this is a sitcom, and introduce myself to her, "Name's Blake O'Neal, Lieutenant First Class, awarded multiple Purple Hearts, and two Medal of Honors for the events on Reach, Earth, Unknown Planets."

Rehe's mother smiles before looking at Rehe's abdomen, "Are you to blame for this?"

Jasmine, my daughter squeaks an answer when it's much more complicated than what she says, "Daddy says that she is expecting a baby because she wants one."

I swear, sometimes my kids just say the stupidest shit just to fuck with me. At least Jasmine's sort of right.

"She is right mother. I wanted one and now I'm having one." Rehe smiles and assists her mother up.

"Kosa Rocam." she extends her talon to me, "Please be the right choice for my daughter."

I decided to be regal and kiss her backhand, "Me too. Who wants to hear how we met?"

Kaidon Bova and Kosa Rocam nod to answer my question and I tell the tale of two lovers, "I was out cold in my drop pod for a majority of the day and ran across this group of soldiers. I saw an elite, chieftain, birds, and a few grunts. The chieftain started attacking the elite and I used that to my advantage, I killed everyone of those fuckers; the chieftain bare handed." I stop to catch my breath, "There was one that I didn't kill, Rehe. She passed out after I killed the chieftain and I drug her into a building and started playing with my helmet."

I look at Rehe and signal that she continue, "Yes, when I woke he was staring at me with his weapons pointed at me. It was a rough beginning, but several weeks later we feel in love slowly."

The kaidon stares at me with confusion, "You saved her from a chieftain?"

I nod before Junior tugs my under clothes, "I'm tired, Dad."

"We are all rather tired, perhaps later we can talk more." Rehe excuses all of us, thank God.

 _Can we sing again? Tune was catchy._

Why the fuck not.

"In-laws. In-laws. In-laws." I variously tone my voice, "In-laws!"

 **I want everyone to make this a thing. Start singing: In-laws. In-laws. In-laws. New memes, yay. FML.**


	40. Chapter 39

**I'm going to end it here, 15 years later. I don't know any of the Halo 5 story, so I'm just assuming more or less. In Dio crediamo.**

 **Sangheilios, Rookie, age 38:**

When I woke up and went to the bathroom, I looked into the mirror. My hair is longer and greying on the sides. My once smooth skin is drying and wrinkling. I've got a robotic arm where my left once was after the rebel base incident all those years ago . I'm not the man who jumped with his feet first into Hell anymore, now I'm an ex-soldier, a veteran, from a time that is regretted in Sangheili and human history.

I sigh and wash my face with cold water to wake myself. If I could change anything about these past fifteen years it would be the same, there's nothing wrong with my life. Not Dalton, nor Rehe, or my kids.

"Rookie, what's wrong?" she asks wrapping her talons over my chest, "Thinking about the war again?"

I place my hand on her talon and kiss the back of it, "Yeah. Do you think that I am a good father?"

Rehe smiles and kisses my cheek, "Of course, Khana was thrilled to discover that you were her father a few years ago."

Jasmine, Junior, Shaun, and Khana are eighteen, seventeen, eighteen, and fifteen, Khana is the youngest and strongest. Half Sangheili; half human, who'd have thought?

"Mother! Where's my blade?" Khana shouts through the keep, "The instructor requested we train with them."

Rehe sighs and I follow her to Khana. Her light grey hide and silver eyes prove she is Rehe's child, and her short stature and comedic conversations prove that I am her father.

"Did you look in the armory?" Shaun lazily yawns from his bed.

"Shut up, Shaun! I already looked there." Khana snarls ignoring Rehe and I, "Just because you don't care about being a warrior doesn't mean I don't, I want to be like father when the time comes."

I smile and place my hands on her shoulders, "You'll make a fine Hell Jumper." I reach to my belt and hold the engraved sword hilt, "Tell me why this was in my bathroom."

"Good question. I don't know." She chuckles and hugs me, "Thank you, daddy."

I love it when she calls me that, she's the only one who says it still.

 **Sparring pit, Khana, age 15:**

I bow to my instructor and ignite my sword. The warrior in front of me is my half-sister Jasmine.

"Keep your eyes open and always watch your opponent." I recite before making a stabbing attack.

Jasmine sidesteps and kicks my sword hand. The blade recedes as it skitter across the sand. I duck under her swing and retaliate with a gut punch.

"Good. Again!" she demands with a slash at my legs.

I jump over the blade and kick my hooves into her chest; knocking her down. Jasmine sprawls on the ground and I use this to my advantage.

I straddle her chest, grab both of her arms, and hiss in her face before laughing. I've never been able to pin Jasmine without laughing.

"Do you realize how dirty that looks?" Junior laughs and I snarl at him, "Geez, Sis. No need to get pissed."

I release Jasmine and retrieve my blade from the ground.

"Why do you want to be like Dad anyway?" my sister gasps getting her breath, "I thought you would be like Mom in a way."

I smile and pat her back, "I want to be like him because I was fascinated by his war stories. The falling from atmosphere; the rush; the anxiety. Can you imagine?"

Jasmine grabs my shoulder, "I imagine passing out."

My sister leaves me alone and I sit on the ledge of the Rocam Keep wall and watch the city. Perhaps someday I'll drop into the battle.

 **Sorry for being short but it had to end. Hope you enjoyed, well time for some fictionpress stuff.**

 **I'll be back- Arnold Schwarzenegger.**

 **Don't ask.**


End file.
